A Little Bit of Teamwork Goes a Long Way
by snheetah
Summary: A meteor hits Acmetropolis and the Loonatics meet six female superheroes that are from another planet. The problem is that they can't get along. The Loonatics help them to work together but when the leader of the group gets kidnapped by a villain that has escaped jail, its up to the Loonatics and the girls to save her. Can they do it by working as a team?
1. The Meteor

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**Hey you guys, so this is my first attempt to write a fanfic on this show. I just saw it recently and I liked it, so if I have any characters that are OOC or any Mary-Sues please let me know. Thank you! :)**

* * *

In the city of Acmetropalis, the civilians were walking around the town, doing their usual errands. Two years had passed since the meteor had hit Acmetropalis and unleashed its superheroes. The year now was 2774 and nothing much had changed. The Loonatics were still loyal to their city and its civilians and they were always available to help the city from destruction. It was hard work but it payed off pretty well. It felt good to save their hometown from dangerous obstacles and getting thanked for their heroic actions.

In their residence, the Loonatics were just hanging around waiting for a task to call them. Ace Bunny was watching some television with Danger Duck while Lexi Bunny was jamming at her music. Slam Tasmanian was chowing down on some food from the fridge, while Rev Runner was playing a game of ping-pong by himself and Tech E. Coyote was creating another technological contraption.

"Its been kind of slow today," Ace suddenly spoke up as he rested his elbow on his leg and his cheek in his hand, "we haven't gotten any news from Zadavia yet."

"I like it this way better," Duck said as he leaned back on the couch and flipped through the television, "what are you so worried about anyway? Maybe she thought of giving us some free time to relax once in a while."

Suddenly, a bright light formed and a hologram of a blond woman appeared. It was Zadavia. "Loonatics we have a problem," she suddenly said.

"You spoke to soon," Ace said to Duck as he got up from the couch and ran over to the table. "Guys!" he yelled as he got everyone's attention and they gathered at the table.

"What major problem do we have this time?" Duck spoke up.

"Pay careful attention," Zadavia said as she gave Duck a small glare, "Acmetropalis is in grave danger. A meteor is going to hit the town in a matter of minutes. Zadavia out."

Having heard this, Tech quickly got up from his seat and ran over to a computer. He got a view of the sky and saw a yellow shimmering ball that was making its way towards Earth. He typed in a code to get a table that showed how many minutes they had until the meteor hit the city. "We have exactly two minutes to stop this thing."

"Loonatics, let's move out!" Ace Bunny said as the superheroes got into their flying vehicles and got out of their home. They took off to the sky in full speed as they got closer and closer to the meteor. "Lexi," Ace called over to the female bunny, "get behind the meteor and try to blast it. Duck, get to one side of the meteor, same goes for you Rev. Slam try to get beneath the meteor and blast it. Me and Tech will go on top of it."

Lexi flew behind the meteor. She stood up from her seat and began to brain blast the meteor. Her power was strong but it wasn't as strong enough to stop the meteor.

As Lexi kept on blasting the meteor, Duck flew over to the other side of the huge rock and began to his superpower known as "eggs" to the rock.

Rev Runner quickly flew over to the other side began to circle around the meteor to make it slow down and change direction before it hit the city.

"Slow it down will you?" Duck complained, "you're making me lose my targets!"

Slam flew under the meteor and began to swing his arms around as he formed tornadoes and hurled them over to the meteor. The tornadoes crashed onto the rock as small chips began to fly off.

"Nice work Slam!" Ace said as him and Tech flew over to the top of the meteor. Ace closed his eyes and quickly opened them as laser shot out and hit the rock.

Tech held out his hands in front of him and threw his own superpowers to the rock. With all six powers combined, the meteor began to grow weaker and weaker as small chips began to break off of the space rock.

"Its woiking!" Ace called as he continued to laser through the rock.

Lexi stopped brain blasting as she looked down and saw the meteor was almost approaching the city. "How much time do we have left?"

Tech looked at his small computer screen in his vehicle. "We have exactly thirty seconds!"

"Keep blastin'!" Ace yelled as the superheros continued to defeat the rock. "Almost done!" Ace said as his lasers increased and the rock exploded into nothingness.

"Phew!" Rev Runner said as he stopped circling the meteor and flew in mid-air.

"Talk about a huge rock," Duck said, "that took forever to blow!"

"Not quite," Ace said as he looked up at the sky and saw a yellow ball making its way down to Acmetropolis. The Loonatics flew down to the city and looked at the shining ball that was there. The yellow light began to grow dimmer and dimmer as six figures formed. The light suddenly disappeared and in front of the Loonatics there stood six females that were battered and bruised.

"Who-are-they?" Rev quickly (literally) asked as he looked at them.

One of the females stood up on her legs as she put a hand on her head. She had black and white hair and was wearing a black and white outfit. The outfit was white in the front but black in the back.

The other was a female duck. She was wearing a black outfit and she had her brown hair in a ponytail.

The other was a female road runner. She was wearing a purple outfit and she had blue colored hair and a blue colored tail.

The other female that was dusting herself off was a wolf. She had silver hair hanging down her shoulders and she wore a red outfit.

The other female was a rabbit. She wore a brown suite to indicate her fur color.

The last female was a tasmanian devil and she was large and muscular than any of the other females. She wore a dark purple costume.

"Were are we?" the female duck asked as she looked around her surroundings.

"Well we are certainly not at home," the female wolf said as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked around. "Just great," she said as she raised her hands in the air, "you try and stop a villain but you get put inside a silly contraptions that I cannot even build and you get thrown into outer space!"

"Quinn calm down," the black and white female said as she put a hand on her shoulder, "it eez not good to stress yourself out in a situation like zees," she said in a French-accent.

"Easy for you to say Fleur," the female duck said as she crossed her arms and looked at the leader.

"Now eets my fault?" Fleur snapped at the duck. "I was trying to stop him but he was too powerful, you could have helped me, Miranda!"

"And there they go again," the female rabbit said to the female road runner who only nodded. "Okay, there is something I don't get. One of us makes a mistake and the whole group begins to fight? Wow."

"I-know-what-you-mean-Andrea-but-what-can-you-do-girls-will-be-girls," the road runner quickly said.

"You know Michelle you really have to talk less because all I heard was blah, blah, blah," Andrea said as she walked away from the road runner.

Ace and the rest of the Loonatics looked at the bickering group. "I think that we should teach these ladies a little bit of teamwork."

"Not to mention some fashion advice," Lexi added as she looked at their outfits.


	2. The Awfulheroes

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hello! Thank you so much for your review and for letting me know about my OCs. I hope that they stay that way... :) **

* * *

The girls continued to scream at one another. The female duck called Miranda, pointed a finger at Fleur and began to say that it was her fault that they were defeated by the villain in their planet. The female wolf named Quinn began to complain at how she wasn't so advanced in technology and the road runner, named Michelle began to tell her that she should have paid more attention in school. Quinn bared her teeth at Michelle and she began to chase her.

"Hey, all of this wouldn't have happened if ya'll had paid attention to where ya'll were aiming at," the female bunny, Andrea said in a Southern accent.

"Maybe _you _should have been helping Bridget instead of leaving her to deal alone with him," Quinn yelled at her when she stopped chasing Michelle.

Bridget, the female tasmanian devil glared at Quinn when she said that. She walked over to Quinn and shadowed over the wolf, just to intimidate her. Bridget couldn't talk at all, but she made only grunting sounds whenever she was feeling offended. She grunted at Quinn.

Quinn glared at her and said, "you might as well cool your jets Bridget because you don't scare me," she said as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her back on Bridget.

"Girls!" Ace suddenly called out to them but they were too caught up in arguing with one another. He saw Miranda giving Fleur a push. Fleur held out her hand and her nails sprung out from her fingers. She raised her hand and she was about to attack Miranda.

Michelle stopped running and she stopped in front of a wall. She quickly dodged Quinn and she slammed herself on the wall.

"Ya'll are giving me a headache!" Andrea yelled as she put her hands on her head.

Bridget ran over to Quinn and grabbed her by the throat. She raised her fist in front of Quinn's face as she was about to punch her.

"HEY!" Duck yelled as he got the girl's attention. He looked over at Ace and gave him a smile, "and this is why I should be a leader."

"Thanks Duck," Ace said as he looked at him. He turned his attention back to the girls and looked at them.

"Who-are-you?" Michelle asked as she looked at them.

Ace stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself and my friends," he said, "my name is Ace Bunny, the leader of the team. That's Lexi," he said as he pointed to her and she smiled and waved, "that Danger Duck," he said as Duck raised one arm in the air and flexed his muscles, "that's Rev Runner."

"Pleasure-to-meet-you," Rev said.

"That's Tech E. Coyote," Ace continued as Tech gave the girls a nod with his head, "and last but not least, Slam Tasmania. We are the Loonatics of this city."

"Oh vous are, how you say, superheroes?" Fleur asked as Ace nodded to her. "Nous are superheros too. Je suis Fleur Pussycat."

"What?" Duck asked as he raised an eyebrow when she introduced herself, "anyone here speak alien language?"

"It's French," Tech clarified for him.

Fleur looked at her friends and she spread out her arms to introduce him. "We are superheroes too. Zat's Andrea Bunny."

"Howdy ya'll," the brown bunny said as she gave them a small wave.

"Zis eez Miranda Duck," the female duck looked over at the Loonatics and raised one eyebrow to show that she had a cocky attitude.

"Quinn Wolf," she said as she pointed to the wolf who stared at them with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey," Rev said as he softly hit Tech on the arm to get his attention, "I-think-you-found-your-match," he whispered as he moved his eyes towards Quinn to indicate at which female he was talking about.

"What match?" Tech asked as he shrugged his shoulders, "she's a wolf."

"So?" Rev added.

"Elle est Michelle Runner," she said as she pointed to the female road runner who was twisting her foot on the ground with her hands behind her back. "And elle est Bridget Tasmania," she said as she pointed to the last female superhero who only gave them an enthusiastic wave with her hand. "Nous avons de planète Harman."

Duck raised an eyebrow when she said that. "Translation please?" he asked her. _Why can't people speak English these days? Sheesh!_

Tech rolled his eyes at Duck. "She means that they are from planet Harman. Come to think of it, I have never heard of such a planet before."

"That's-because-its-such-a-small-planet-that-is-farther-away-than-Pluto-planet-Freleng-planet-Blanc-planet-Gossamer-" Michelle said counting off but Quinn grabbed her beak.

"Okay they get it," she glared at the road runner.

"Our home planet eez like, how you say, a ceety mais eet haz very dangerous creatures. Zees one that nous tried to defeat eez tres, tres, strong," Fleur said as she spread her arms wide to indicate how large the monster was.

"We didn't try to defeat it," Andrea said, "Miranda wanted to do it all by herself."

Miranda looked at Andrea and walked up to her. "Do not start with me!" she yelled as she poked Andrea on the chest. Not liking that one bit, Andrea used her leg and kicked Miranda under her feet where she tripped and fell on the ground. Miranda growled as she was about to jump at her.

"Girls!" Ace yelled before they fought again, "we can help you get back home!"

The girls stopped quarreling and they turned their attention to Ace. "Oh yeah?" Quinn asked, "how can we trust you bunny?"

"Because we told you that we are superheroes," Lexi told her, "and by definition, we do right rather than wrong."

"Okay," Quinn said as she rubbed her chin with her hand, "but one wrong move from you bunnies and your dinner for me."

Tech furrowed his eyebrows at her and stepped forward. "I am a coyote and I have been working for a long time with Lexi and Ace."

"Hey," Michelle said as her face brightened and pointed at Tech, "you-are-just-like-Quinn."

"That's-what-I-said," Rev added.

Quinn put her hands on her head and gritted her teeth. "Michelle, for the tenth-millionth time I AM A WOLF!"

"We can discuss differences later," Ace stepped in, "but we need to get you guys home but foist, we need to help you work together as a team."

Fleur made a confused face at Ace. "Mais, nous already are, how you say, team," she said as if Ace already did not know.

"I know," Ace said, "but we will train you individually so you can be able to defeat the villain back at your home planet."

Duck blinked when Ace said the word 'individually.' Did that mean that he was going to teach one of the girls on how to fight as a superhero? _Woo-hoo _Duck mentally yelled, _this is my chance to show that I am a better leader than Ace! _"Wait a minute," he suddenly jumped into the conversation, "so which one of these girls will we have?"

"That's easy," Ace said as he looked over at them, "I will take Fleur."

Lexi was relieved that Ace didn't choose Andrea. Her feelings for Ace were secret and she didn't want to reveal them to him. Not yet anyways but when she was ready, she would do it. "I'll take Andrea. Bunny teaches bunny," she smiled as Andrea walked up to her.

"Sisterhood!" Andrea said as she gave her a high five.

"Yowl wake her," Slam gibbered as he pointed at Bridget.

Rev smiled at Michelle as he sped over to her and linked his arm with hers. "Road-runner-for-me!"

Duck walked over to Miranda, "what do you say we play a little one-on-one?" he asked her.

Miranda looked at him and glared. "You are going to teach me how to fight, not flirt with me!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay," Duck stepped back as he held out his hands in surrender. _Sheesh, what's her problem? _he thought.

"I heard that," Miranda said, "oh and if you want to know, my only problem right now is you!"

Duck was surprised when she gave him the direct answer to the question he mentally asked. _She can read minds?_

"Yes," Miranda answered.

_Well, that answers that _Duck though as he drooped his shoulders. "This is going to be hard," he whispered as he turned his back at her, "good thing she doesn't have super hearing."

Tech turned his head and looked at Quinn. He was stuck with the wolf. He walked over to her and said, "and I will have to teach you how to build technological contraptions so you'll be able to fight your villain."

Quinn raised her arms in the air to indicate _fine, whatever _to him. "Let's roll coyote," she said as she walked ahead of him.

"Actually," Tech said as he raised his index finger in front of him, "our lair is that way," he said as he pointed south.

"I was just making a dramatic effect," Quinn said as she changed direction.

"Let's go," Ace said as him and the rest of the Loonatics jumped into their flying vehicles and flew over to their lair where they were going to train the girls to became better superheroes.


	3. Ace trains Fleur

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or any characters from the Looney Tunes**

**Loonaticslover13: Hello! Thank you so much for your review. Haha, yes Duck better watch out, Miranda can be a feisty duck. I was actually thinking of Lexi and Andrea doing a little girl talk so I will add that in there. Thanks.**

* * *

The Loonatics and the girls arrived to the large tower where the six of them stayed. When they got out of their flying vehicles, Ace took out a remote, the opened up the garage and the vehicles flew in the garage and it closed. "Well," Ace spoke up, "that takes care of that."

The girls craned their heads and looked at the tower, "you-guys-live-here?" Michelle asked.

"Yes-you-should-see-the-inside!" Rev enthusiastically said as he grabbed Michelle's arm and he sped to the one hundred twenty-fifth floor.

Quinn smirked when she saw Rev Runner and Michelle heading up. "He must be pretty enthusiastic about that," she said as she walked up the steps.

Ace looked ahead of the stairs as he saw Quinn climbing them. "Eh, we can just take the elevator," he said to the rest of the team that were already there.

"Oui," Fleur nodded.

"Oh no," Lexi yelled as she put her hands on her cheeks, "duck!"

"What?" Duck and Miranda said at the same time. Duck looked up and saw a can of white pain falling from the sky. He gasped as he grabbed Miranda by the waist and pushed her away from the pain. The two fell on the ground with Miranda landing right in front of him. "Hello, there," Duck greeted her.

Miranda scoffed as she pushed Duck off of her and dusted herself off.

SPLASH! The white pain fell on the backside of Fleur's outfit. Fleur felt the wet moisture seeping into her skin. She turned around and saw a white stripe descending down her back. "Oh non," she said with a worried look on her face, "mon outfit eez ruined."

"Sorry!" a painter yelled as he waved his brush in the air.

Andrea peeked at her back. "Well that's a new look for you," she said, "black, white, and black."

Duck looked at the splattered can on the ground. He walked over to it and grabbed it. He teleported from the ground and wound up over to the painter where he gave him back the empty can and teleported back to his friends. "Another day saved by your truly!" he said as he raised his fist in the air.

"Lets go before anything else happens," Ace said as him and the rest of them filed into the elevator where they were taken up to the one hundred twenty-fifth floor.

From a nearby alley, a known villain looked on when he saw the white stripe on Fleur's back. "Ah une femme fatal," he said in a French accent, "and she is, how you say, with the Loonatics," he added a laugh, "all in good time mon amour," he said as he held up a rose in front of his face. The blood-colored petals fell off from the steam as this villains stench circled around it. He threw the naked green stem to the ground and pounded it with his yellow walking stick. He disappeared from the alley and into thin air.

* * *

When the Loonatics arrived at the one hundred twenty-fifth floor, Andrea was amazed at what she saw. "Honey ya'll got a nice crib here. If I had one like this I would feel like the queen of France."

"Yeah," Ace said uneasily, "only she got beheaded."

"What can I say?' Andrea said as she raised her hands, "I do love some good history."

The Loonatics turned their heads as they heard a series of smack behind them. They saw Rev and Michelle doing a little match of ping pong. Both of them were really good at it but Rev seemed a pro at it. He swung his arm as quickly as possible before the little red ball flew off the table. Michelle was good too but she wasn't as quick as Rev was.

Duck's head was going back and forth. "Agh!" he yelled as he put his hands on his head to keep his head from moving, "somebody make a point before my head decapitates!"

Rev hit the ball with such force that Michelle missed it. "HA!" Rev said as he raised his arm in the air, "I-won-I-won-I-won! Point-for-me!"

"You-cheated," Michelle teased.

"Did-not," Rev defended himself.

"Did-too," Michelle accused.

"Did-not!" Rev yelled as he put the paddle on the table and crossed his arms.

"Did-too," Michelle said.

"I-did-not!" Rev said.

"Fine-you-did-not," Michelle said.

Rev looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks."

Michelle snapped her fingers. She thought that old joke would work but it seemed like Rev was a little bit smarter.

A panting was heard by the door as it opened and Quinn walked inside. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted for breath. "Wow," she said as she got on her hands and knees, "finally I got up here."

"You know doc, we have an elevator," Ace told her.

"What?" Quinn said. She dismissed the thought for she was too tired to even argue with Ace. Tech walked over to her and helped her up.

"Now you guys," Ace said as he faced his friends and the girls, "take the girls to your room and train them!"

"I know what I'm going to do with mine," Duck said as he gave Miranda a smile and raised his eyebrows at her.

Miranda gave Duck an ecstatic smile. "You do that I will give you a present," she said with a serious look as she raised her fist in front of her.

Andrea put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "Nice try sugar but try harder," she said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. Miranda moved her shoulder as she walked away from her. Duck followed her into his room where they were going to train.

Ace took Fleur to his room where he trained. The room was filled with lots of punching bags the Ace practiced his skill on. Not to mention that hanging from the wall was a huge picture of Bugs Bunny that hung next to picture of the Loonatics' descendants. Fleur was captivated by the second picture, she walked over to it and saw their descendants.

"You like that picture?" Ace asked, "these are our ancestors."

"I know," Fleur said to him with a smile, "I think my ancestor eez right there," she said as she pointed to a black and white cat. Her name was Penelope Pussycat and she was standing right next to Pepe Le Pew who had his arm draped around her shoulder. Penelope had an uneasy look on her face, from the stench that came out of Pepe's tail.

Ace looked at Penelope and then at Fleur. "I get why you speak French but what I don't get is how you are human while your descendant was a cat?"

"Je ne sais pas," Fleur shrugged, "maybe eets, how you say, evolution. I also like zees two," she added as she pointed to Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny who were posing as if they were dancing.

"That's Bugs Bunny who is my descendant and Lola Bunny who is Lexi's descendant," Ace explained. He took a good look at Lola. She was a good-looking bunny. _So that's where Lexi gets her good looks from_ he thought as he slightly blushed over the fact.

"I bet all of these became marvelous superheroes," Fleur suddenly said as Ace broke out of his thoughts about Lexi.

"Not really," Ace said. He pointed to a picture of Sylvester, "he is a villain. Villain," he pointed to a picture of Yosemite Sam, "villain," pointed to Gossamer, "villain," he pointed at Granny, "villain in today and during our ancestors' time," he pointed to a picture of Elmer Fudd, "same with this guy," he pointed at a picture of Marvin the Martian, "villain," he said as he pointed to Porky Pig, "and last but not least, the stinky villain who is in his human form," he said as he pointed at Pepe Le Pew. "So apparently some of the good guys took the wrong road."

"Zats too bad," Fleur said, "but anyway, qu'est-ce vous going to teach me?"

"Well," Ace began as he moved away from the pictures and walked over to a punching bag, "I am skilled in the martial arts. It's not just about fighting. Its about controlling your mind, your balance, and strength to be a pro at defeating your enemy. Have you ever had any experience with the martial arts?"

"Non," Fleur said as she shook her head, "my only strength eez my sharp nails," she said as she plucked them out.

"Looks like we found yourself a weapon to use," Ace said, "but I will show you some steps to martial arts after some stretching," he said as lunged forwards and put his hands on his knees and added some weight onto it. Fleur did the same and she could feel her muscles stretching. She closed her eyes as a mild pain shot up her hamstrings.

"Good," Ace said as he changed into his other foot and Fleur did that same. After a little bit of stretching, Ace decided that Fleur was ready for some basic steps. "Here's one that's easy," he said as he ran over to a punching bag, jumped in the air, turned his body slightly to the side and held his foot out in front of him. He hit the punching bag smack in the middle and he somersaulted on his legs. "Try it."

"D'accord," Fleur said as she took a few steps back. She ran, jumped in the air, turned her body slightly forward, and shot out her leg. "Oh non!" she yelled as she missed the punching bag and was sent to the wall instead. Her heel was stuck in the wall as she tried to pull it out. "Zat was bad right?"

"Well you are a beginner so I'm not holding that against you. Let's try something simpler," Ace said as he grabbed two pads and held them out in front of him. "Try punching these."

Fleur clenched her hands into fists and she began to punch the pads.

"Harder!" Ace yelled and she did as she was told. "Now faster!" he yelled as he began to move the pads at an increasing speed.

Fleur tried to keep up but her arms grew tired and her knuckles began to hurt. She was not going to give up, so she went ahead and did it, no matter how much she was in pain.

"Alright stop," Ace said as he put the pads to the ground, "that was good."

"Oui," Fleur breathed as she shook her hands in the air. "Phew zat was tres, how you say, hard work non?"

"Doll we're just getting started," Ace told her as he put his hands on his hips, "there's more. Those were just the basics."

"Sacre bleu," Fleur said as she collapsed to the ground.


	4. Girl Talk

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or aby of the characters from Looney Tunes.**

* * *

In the next room, Andrea waited for Lexi to get back. She was amazed at the training equipment that she saw. There was a treadmill, a machine for the cardio and others. There was also a table that was resting at a nearby window where she could see the view of the city. A picture that was hanging by the pink colored wall caught Andrea's eye. It was a picture of a female rabbit that was balancing a basketball on her finger.

"I'm back," Lexi announced as she walked inside the room, "and I got us two bottles of water in case we get thirsty," she said as she set the bottles of water on the table. She noticed Andrea looking at the picture of the female rabbit. "You like that picture huh?" she asked.

Andrea looked at Lexi. "She has to be one of the prettiest bunnies I have ever seen."

"She is," Lexi said, "her name is Lola Bunny, and you will not believe this. She is my ancestor."

Andrea looked at her with a surprised look. "Nu-huh," she said as she looked back at Lola, "so that's where ya'll got your pretty looks from right?"

Lexi was caught off guard when Andrea said that. She was pretty? It was nice to be complemented by the same species. "Thanks," she said, "you are very pretty too."

"Yeah when pigs fly," Andrea said as she dismissed the comment. "If I were a pretty lil' thing like you, I would have lassoed a cowboy by now."

Lexi slightly smiled at her accent and use of words. "Don't bring yourself down," she said, "you will find the right guy one day."

"Like finding a needle in a haystack," Andrea answered, "anywho," she clapped her hands, "what are we goin' to do now?"

"Right," Lexi said as she walked over to her music player and put it on a device, "when I am ready to train, I always do a little but of dancing to get myself ready for some training," she said as she pressed play on the device and pop music played.

"One problem sweetheart," Andrea said, "I don't even know how to square dance."

Lexi was shaking her head to the pop music. "You don't need to know. Just move you arms and legs around to warm yourself up. That's what I do," Lexi instructed as she began to move herself around in a circle while holding her arms above her head.

Andrea watched Lexi's dancing as she tried to imitate her. She threw her arms above her head and began to spin in a circle. As she was doing that, she started to get dizzy. She lost her footing and fell on the floor. Lexi stopped twirling and looked at Andrea. "Was that good?" Andrea asked as he gave her a thumbs up.

Lexi held out her hand and Andrea grabbed it. "Maybe we should move on to the training," she said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a dummy.

Andrea looked at the dummy. It was tattered and covered in dust._ That thing must have been run over by a herd of cows TONS of times_! she thought as she gave the dummy a smile. "What are we goin' to do? Punch and kick it?"

"Exactly," Lexi said with a nod of her head.

"Then this should be easy peasy," Andrea said as she put her hands on her hips.

Lexi gave her a mischievous smile as she pressed on a red button that was on the remote. Once she did that, the dummy was animated into life and it began to move towards them. Andrea's smile faltered as she hit her head with her hand, "spoke too soon," she said.

"Superhero work is pretty hard sometimes but it can pretty fun," Lexi said as she did three somersaults and kicked the dummy across the face. The dummy's head snapped to the left and it quickly began to throw punches at Lexi.

Lexi easily dodged those. She reached out her hands and grabbed the dummy's fists. She lifted him in the air and swung him to the other side of the wall where he slammed there. "Like that," Lexi said as she looked over at Andrea.

Andrea looked at her in surprise. "Can you do that in slow motion?" she asked. "I didn't even understand anythin' ya did? It was as confusin' as my grandmother's recipe for lattice carrot pie!"

"Ooh that sounds delicious," Lexi said, "here, I will go over the basics with you." She walked over to Andrea and faced her. "Pretend that I am a super villain and you are a superhero. Now whatever punch or kick I throw at you, you have to dodge it." She launched a punch at Andrea and Andrea dodge it but she made a frightened grunt. "Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"Kinda," Andrea told her.

"Then you should avoid it," Lexi told her, "we get hurt all the time but that's the point in fighting. Pretty soon some of us has to get hurt once in a while. Let's try again, I'll go easy on you," Lexi said as she got into her fighting position.

Andrea hesitated. She didn't want to be a frightened bunny. She was a hero in her planet and there was no way that her team would be able to stop the villain without her. She was going to try. Try and get hurt and see how it felt like. She ran over to Lexi, jumped, and landed right behind her. Lexi turned around as she began to throw punches and kicks at her. Andrea tried her best to dodge them, but Lexi was just too fast.

"You're doing it!" Lexi yelled with a smile on her face, "keep it up!" she somersaulted backwards and used her brain blast at her.

Andrea watched as the pink orb flew straight at her and tackled her to the ground. "What was that?" Andrea asked as she got up from the ground.

"That was my superpower," Lexi said as she helped her up, "do you have a superpower?"

Andrea only gave her a shrug. She had never even tried. "Well let's see," Lexi told her, "try holding out your hands to see if something will come out."

Andrea held out her arms in the air and waited for something to happen. Nothing. "Oh," she groaned, "how are we going to defeat our villain, if I don't even have a superpower?" Andrea yelled as she did a jump in the air. Once her feet landed on the ground, she was bounced back in the air again. "Huh?" she said as she looked at her feet. She jumped again and she was bounced back in the air. "What in the Sam heck is this?"

"I think we found your superpower," Lexi told her.

"Super Bouncin'," Andrea said as she continued to jump, "and this is kind of fun." She jumped over to the table and took a swing of the bottled water. "Might I ask," she said as she took another drink, "where in the world did y'all learn those karate moves."

Lexi didn't know whether to tell Andrea about it or not. She had just met her. She hoped that she could trust Andrea with this secret. After all, she was a fellow rabbit and a superhero and she could keep a secret. "Ace," she said as she grabbed her arm with her hand and gave her a small smile.

Andrea raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile. "I have a feelin' that you like this fella," she said.

Lexi walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I do," she truthfully said, "but I never told him."

"Figures," Andrea added with an eye roll.

"That's why I need you to keep it a secret," Lexi told her, "I want to tell him when I'm ready."

Andrea held her palm in the air. "Your secret is safe with me sister," she said as she shook Lexi's hand. "By the way, he is kinda cute."

"I know," Lexi said as she smile and put a hand on her cheek, "not to mention he is one of the best leaders on the team."

Andrea blew a raspberry. "I wish we had a good leader on our team. I can barely even understand Fleur and her accent. Its like trying to understand my father talking while he is chowing down on a bucket of ripe carrots."

"With a good leader its all about communication," Lexi told her, "I'm pretty sure Fleur might have something like that."

Andrea gave her a shrug, "I dunno. Anyway, back on talkin' 'bout your candyman, I reckon he feels the same for you."

"He does?" Lexi asked as her eyes brightened.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Honey, you two are the only rabbits around here. He is a fella and y'all a lass. Put them together and BOOM! Love is in the air," she said as she put her hands on the side of her face and batted her lashes.

"I hope you're right," Lexi said as smiled.


	5. Hide and Seek

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the Looney Tunes.**

**I swear Looney Tunes is such a classic cartoon that they should make another season of Loonatics Unleashed! THEY ARE BOTH CLASSICS! **

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. YES! I love Ace/Lexi together just like their descendants Bugs and Lola. They are so cute! :D  
**

**There is a quote from "Space Jam" in this when Bugs Bunny called Lola "doll" in the movie.**

* * *

Once Miranda entered Duck's room, she was welcomed by a large portrait that hung up on Duck's wall. The picture was of a black duck with an orange beak and a white collar around his neck. The sentence "you're despicable" was written in read to the side of the portrait. "Uh," Miranda said as she made a face at the portrait, "who is that?"

"That was my ancestor," Duck said, "his name was Daffy Duck and I am his descendant."

Miranda nodded her head as she still looked at th picture. "Interesting."

"You really think so?" Duck asked hopefully. "We are alike in many ways."

"Other than being ducks?" Miranda asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Yes," Duck nodded, "I have his looks, I have his speech, I am great like him, I have a mind like him, I am proud to be him!" he said as he spread his arms out at her.

"Not to mention you are pompous like him," Miranda added.

"I am a what now?" he asked as he let his arms fall to the side. He raised an eyebrow when she said that word 'pompous.' _She is as confusing as that French girl! _he thought. _Oops_ he added after he realized what her had though. "Sorry," he said as he took a step back when Miranda turned her head and glared at him.

"I'm confusing?" she asked as she looked at her hand, "like Fleur?" she let out a laugh, "I beg to differ. That silly leader got us into this mess."

"Phew," Duck breathed as he slouched over. He thought that Miranda was going to punch him after what he said but having her laugh at his thoughts was much more better than getting punched. "That's what I always think of Ace. Why should he be the leader and not me? I always wanted to be the leader but no, Ace had to go right ahead and take my dream away from me."

"Exactly," Miranda told him as she finally looked at him in the face, "what's wrong with ducks? We are understandable."

"And handsome," Duck added as he swiped a hand under his chin.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "yeah, sure," she said with sarcasm.

"Hey!" Duck snapped as he pointed his index finger at her, "no arguing with my charms."

"Yeah! you should have run for a Beauty Queen pageant," Miranda joked as her eyes began to shine. Suddenly, she lost the shine in her eyes as her face turned serious, "now are you going to train me or not?"

_If you stop talking _Duck thought. _Dang! _he mentally yelled as he saw Miranda approaching him with a furious look. "Well," he dragged out the word as he took a step back while Miranda walked over to him, "here is this training technique that I like to call hide and go seek!" he quickly said as he disappeared from Miranda's sight.

Miranda blinked when she saw Duck vanish. She stopped walking and looked behind her. "Where did you go now?" she asked the empty room as she looked up and down for Duck.

"Come and get me," Duck told her as he was standing next to Daffy's picture.

Miranda ran to catch him but he disappeared again. "Stop doing that!" Miranda yelled, "what type of training is this anyway?"

"This my lady," Duck said as he appeared to the other side of the room, "is a way to make you be alert whenever a villain is around you. Who knows," he added with a shrug, "maybe one of the villains in your planet can transport just like me. Yikes!" he yelled as he disappeared once more when Miranda ran over to him. "Missed me!" he yelled as he appeared on a shelf.

Miranda got up from the ground and ran over to the shelf. She reached out her hand and grabbed Duck's ankle. "Gotcha!" she yelled as her eyes lit up.

Duck looked at her indifferently and let out a yawn. "You gotta do better than that," he said as he disappeared one more. Miranda looked at her hand where his ankle was caught in her grip. Now it was gone.

"You are the most annoying duck I have ever met!" Miranda shouted as she looked back and forth around the room for him to appear.

"I bet you tell it to all the duck," Duck said as he appeared behind her. Miranda turned around and as she was about to grab him Duck disappeared.

"I'm here," Duck said as he covered her eyes with his hands. Miranda grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her eyes.

"You are the first duck I told this to," she said as she turned around and looked at him.

Duck only gave her a playful shrug. "I'm honored," he said as he disappeared once more.

"UGH!" Miranda grunted as she put her hands on her head and then clenched them into tight fists. "If you disappear from me one more time, you will be a roasted duck!"

Duck silently appeared behind her. He put an arm around her neck and the other around her waist where he kept a tight grip onto her. "Hey what are you doing?" Miranda snapped as she began to struggle in his grip.

"Just getting a little cozy," Duck said as he kept his grip onto her. She kept thrashing around but she wasn't strong enough to pry him off her.

Miranda's muscles began to tense. She was getting enraged by the second as she tried harder and harder to free herself from him. "I told you not to flirt with me," she said through clenched teeth.

Duck rolled his eyes. "It's a free country."

Miranda grunted as she twisted and turned into his grasp. "Not with me its not. Now let GO!" she yelled as she tried to kick him on the shin but he took a step back when she tried to do that.

"This is part of your training doll," he told her, "try to free yourself from me."

"Doll?" Miranda echoed as her blue eyes flared with rage. She closed her eyes shut and the muscles around her body began to tense. She opened her eyes and they turned a bright blue color. From those bright blue eyes, she turned her head back and looked at the portrait of Daffy.

A blue outline appeared around the portrait as it began to move from the wall. Using her head, Miranda lifted the picture off the wall and was about to throw it in the lit fireplace that was in the room. Duck gasped when he saw what was going on. "NO!" he yelled as he let go of Miranda and ran over to save the picture of Daffy. He saved it and put it back to the wall.

"What do you think you were doing?" he yelled at her, "that is a family heirloo-whoa!" he yelled as he was lifted from the floor and into the air. He was floated in front of her as he looked at in the eyes.

Miranda took a step towards him. "Don't ever call me 'doll,'" she said as her eyes turned back into their original color.

Once that happened, Duck fell on the floor and watched Miranda as she left the room. He rested his hand on his cheek and drummed his fingers on the floor. "Why do I have a suspicion that this girl might like me?" he said to himself. _Or maybe I like her? _he thought. _NO! _he yelled in his mind. "Now that I think about," he said out loud, "it is true! She _wants _me!" he happily yelled as he jumped off the floor and went to the door.

"Maybe I should play hard to get," he said as his hand left the door handle. "Danger Duck, you are a genius," he said to himself.


	6. Tag! You're It!

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the Looney Tunes.**

**Loonaticslover13: LOL! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Duck tries hard...a little too hard in this case.**

* * *

In the next room, Michelle looked around the room. The room had nothing special inside but only that it was big enough for her to fly in. A picture of a road runner hung on the wall. The road runner had blue feathers, a yellow beak, and he had a smile on his face.

"Like-that?" Rev surprised her as he flashed right next to her. "That-was-my-ancestor-Road-Runner-was-his-name."

Michelle nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Aren't-they-great?-Having-a-marvelous-speed-is-a-good-advantage-for-a-road-runner," she told him.

Rev nodded. "My-ancestor-was-always-chased-by-a-coyote-all-the-time-but-he-was-clever-and-quick-enough-not-to-fall-for-his-traps-that's-how-I-have-been-told-by-they-way-the-coyote's-name-was-Wile-E.-Coyote."

Michelle looked at him. "Didn't-you-guys-have-a-coyote-around-here?"

"Who-Tech?" Rev asked, "he-is-a-coyote-but-we-are-all-friends-here-including-me-Wlie-E.-Coyote-is-his-ancestor-and-they-do-have-a-lot-of-things-in-common-such-as-building-stuff-but-I-guess-it's-evolution-that-we-are-all-friends-here-I-guess-as-species-change-overtime-its-not-just-their-looks-but-their-behavior-towards-other-species-who-knows?" he said as he added a shrug.

"That's-a-good-thing," Michelle said as she pointed at him, "getting-along-with-your-ancestor's-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-kid!"

"I-do-agree," Rev nodded in agreement, "I-mean-its-better-to-be-friends-than-enemies-okay," he said as he clapped his hands, "your-training-and-trust-me-its-going-to-be-fun."

"Awesome," Michelle answered. She'd rather do something fun than being trained to death. She was a curious road runner and she wanted to know what Rev had in store for her.

"There-was-something-that-I-noticed-about-you-while-you-were-running-away-from-Quinn," he said, "that-was-your-speed."

"What-about-it?" Michelle asked him.

"Comparing-your-speed-to-mine-I-don't-think-you-are-fast-enough," he truthfully said. If he was ever to compete in a race with her, he would win first place and she would win second. He noticed that while Michelle was running away from Quinn, Quinn was hot on her trail as if he was about to grab Michelle by her tail and eat her. That was not necessary.

"But-don't-you-think-I'm-quick-enough-to-get-my-enemy?" she asked him, "because-I-don't-think-anyone-can-outrun-a-road-runner."

"What-if-your-enemy-turned-out-to-be-an-evil-road-runner?" Rev suggested, "you-might-want-to-outrun-him-or-her."

Michelle put her hands on her hips. If there was one thing that she was sensitive about, it was her speed. She thought her speed was good enough to catch a villain and here she was being told that she wasn't quick enough. She couldn't run five hundred miles per second like Rev would. "Okay-speedy," she said, "enlighten-me."

"Tag!" Rev yelled as he clapped his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, "you're it!"

Michelle had a look on her face as Rev ran away. "Hey-no-fair!" she whined, "I-wasn't-ready!"

"Too-bad," Rev teased, "a-villain-is-always-ready-whether-you-are-ready-or-not."

Michelle spun around as she watched Rev circled around the room. She watched as he left a trail of fire behind him. Rev stopped running and looked at her. "Are-you-going-to-catch-me?"

Michelle did not answer. She charged over to him and Rev was quick enough to react. He looked behind him and saw that she was getting closer and closer. He picked up his speed and ran as quickly as possible.

Michelle could feel her legs growing weaker. Was it natural for a road runner to get tired from all of this running? Once she halted, she could feel her legs wobbling like jelly. Rev stopped and looked at her. "Are-you-okay?" he asked her.

Michelle let out a puff of breath. When she did that, a blue cloud escaped from her beak and it evaporated into the air.

Rev looked at it and ran over to her. "Whoa-do-that-again!" he said.

"Okay," Michelle said as she opened her beak and let out another breath. As she did, a nearby chair was crystallized into ice.

Rev sped over to the chair and touched it. "It's-as-cold-as-ice!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together. "That's-a-cool-superpower! I-have-fire-and-you-have-ice-whenever-we-run! Try-catching-me-again!" he said as he ran around the room.

Michelle let out a sigh and went after him. Rev noticed her running footsteps behind him. He turned his head and saw a blue trail behind Michelle. Not only that, but as she was running, a thin sheet of ice was left behind her when she ran.

Wanting to catch him, Michelle stopped running and took a short cut. She cut through the middle of the room and ran to the other side. She spread out her arms as Rev ran right into them. The impact from his running and the ice under her feet, sent Michelle spinning around in circles with Rev in her grip. After she stopped spinning, she let go of Rev.

"You-cheated," Rev told her.

"Did-not," Michelle said as she crossed her arms.

"Did-too," Rev said as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Yeah-well," Michelle said as she lowered his finger, "you-didn't-go-over-the-rules-and-come-on-we-were-playing-tag-and-there-are-no-rules!"

"Touché," Rev said.

The door opened and Danger Duck ran into the room. Once he stepped onto the ice, he slipped and fell forward on his stomach.

"Duck-are-you-okay?" Rev asked.

"Rev," Duck huffed as he struggled to his feet, "how-do-you-impress-a-girl?" he asked as he whirled his arms around to try and regain his balance.

"What?" Rev asked as he raised an eyebrow at the duck He quickly held out his arms as Duck fell onto them.

"You heard me," Duck said.

Rev's eyes bounced around the room as if he was going to find an answer to Duck's question. "I-I-don't-know," he said, "maybe-you-should-give-her-a-compliment."

"A what?" Duck asked.

"Say-something-nice-about-her,"Rev said, "like-this." He turned and looked at Michelle. "Michelle-you-have-very-nice-feathers."

Michelle smiled when he said that. She clenched her fists and lightly swung them back and forth. "Thanks-you-too."

"Thanks," Rev answered her as he looked back at Duck, "like-that."

"Okay," Duck nodded as he tuned to the door. He stumbled over to it and when he put his hand on the door know, his legs spread out from each other, making his look like he was doing the splits. A pain shot through his legs when he was in that position. "Uh," he said to the road runners as his arms began to shake, "a little help here."

Michelle ran to the door and opened it for him and Duck left. Once she closed it, Rev was behind her.

"You-know," he began, "what-I-said-about-your-feathers-I-really-meant-it."

Michelle could feel her cheeks beginning to blush. That was a good compliment that she had never heard of before and he was the first road runner to say such a thing to her.


	7. Monkey in the Middle

**I don't own Loonatics or any of the Looney Tune characters.**

**Loonaticslover13: How did you know that I was going to write about Tech and Quinn next? You my friend are really good at this! :) Anyway, thanks for your review. Brace yourself for some humor with Duck and Miranda around here. :D**

* * *

"Okay," Duck huffed as he walked into the living room where Miranda was staying. His chest buffed as he took a deep breath. "You can do this. You're Danger Duck! Think of the compliment that Rev suggested. Go and get her handsome," he said as he walked over to her.

Miranda was sitting on the couch. She stared at the remote that was resting on the table. Her eyes began to shine a bright blue color as the remote rattled on the table. She moved her head up and the remote was lifted from the table. She nodded her head as she began to entertain herself with the remote. "This is kinda fun," she giggled.

Duck walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Whoa!" he yelled as he dodged the remote that flew above his head and across the room.

"Oh its you," Miranda said as her amused expression turned serious, "what do you want?"

"Well for once," Duck began, "you have very nice feathers," he said as he adopted Rev's compliment that he said to Michelle.

Miranda looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his remark. "You cannot see me feathers in this outfit doofys," she said as she waved her hand up and down the outfit that she was wearing.

"Au contraire," Duck said in a very bad French accent, "I know what color your feathers are. They are as white as snow."

Miranda leaned back on the couch and spread her arms on top of the couch. She put her leg on top of the other leg and lightly swung it back and forth. A smile spread across her beak as she looked at Duck. "How would you know that?" she asked.

"Because," Duck said as he sat down next to her, "you're a female. Female ducks have white feathers while male ducks have black feathers."

Miranda looked at her hand and took off her black glove. "Oh would you look at that," she said as she turned her hand around and looked at it, "it _is _white!"

"I know a lot about female ducks," Duck said.

"Really?" Miranda said as she leaned closer to him and batted her eyelashes. "I know a lot about male ducks," she said in a smooth, yet mild seductive voice as she put a hand on his cheek, "would you like to know big boy?"

"Oh yes," Duck nodded as his heart began to pound against his chest.

Miranda moved her eyes to the side where she got a better look at the kitchen counter. On the counter, a glass of water was resting there. Her eyes turned a mild blue color as the glass floated over Duck's head. "Male ducks love the water," she said as she tipped the glass over.

Duck gasped when he felt the cold water trickling down his head. He swiped his hand over his head and looked at her.

"And you are one wet duck," Miranda said as she hit him across the face with her black glove. She took the glass away from his head and walked over to the kitchen.

Duck let out a sigh as he sunk lower onto the couch. "Why are you making this so hard?" he whispered to himself about Miranda.

* * *

In the room next to Rev's, Tech E. Coyote and Quinn were busy making a technological device. Tech was giving Quinn instructions while she did as she was told.

"So your ancestor also made these kinds of things?" Quinn asked as she looked over at the picture of Wile E. Coyote that was hanging on the wall.

"Yep," Tech nodded as he shook his head at the picture, "what a smart guy he was."

Quinn took a screwdriver from the table and tightened one of the nails that was hanging loose. When she did that, the device began to shimmer. "Is that supposed to happen?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Tech said, "usually that's a good sign meaning that the device might just work. Now the student becomes the master."

Quinn looked up from the device and looked at Tech. "All I did was tighten the one of the loose nails with this thing," she said as she held up the tool.

"That's a screwdriver," Tech clarified.

"Look," Quinn said as she put the screwdriver on the table. "We have been at this for hours. I'm not good at making these things by myself. Heck, I don't even want to build these things. Why can't you just show me powers and tell me how you train to fight your villains?"

Tech was disappointed to hear that. Not many girls took pleasure in building these devices and he had hoped that Quinn would like doing these. "If I showed you my powers you will see that I only regenerate, have high intelligence in technology, and use one of my babies against villains," he told her.

"'Babies?'" Quinn said as she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "you refer to your technologies as 'babies?'"

"They are special to me because I made them," Tech told her.

Quinn nodded as she looked over at a box where Tech kept his technologies. A mischievous smile spread across her lips as she grabbed a device out of the box and held it in her hands.

Tech's eyes opened wide as he held his hands out in front of him. "Please put that down."

"Make me," Quinn playfully said as she rolled it around her hands.

Tech walked up to her and tried to grab it.

"Too slow!" Quinn said. She held the device tightly against her chest as she ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Tech ordered as he ran after her.

Quinn ran into the living room where she saw Miranda in the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water. "Miranda catch!" Quinn yelled as she threw the device at her.

Miranda turned around and caught the device in her hands. "What's this?" she asked as she held it up in the air.

"That's mine!" Tech said as he arrived to the girls, "can I have it back?"

Miranda looked at Quinn who was waving her arms in the air and shaking her head 'no.' Miranda threw it at Quinn and she caught it. Tech turned around to grab it but Quinn threw it back at Miranda. "Come on you guys, give it back!" Tech said as he jumped in the air to catch it.

Duck turned around and looked at all of the commotion. "Looks like you're the monkey the monkey in the middle," he said to Tech.

"Want to make my place? It's fun," he sarcastically said.

"Whoops," Quinn said as she accidentally dropped the device.

Tech lashed out his hand and grabbed the device before it shattered on the floor. He held it close to him as if he was holding a baby coyote. "It's alright," he breathed.

Miranda, Duck, and Quinn laughed at him.

"Don't ever touch my devices again!" Tech growled at Quinn. He walked away from her and went into his room.

"Well, well, well," Miranda said, "someone is devoted to technology."

"His name is Tech for a reason," Quinn said, "and dare I say, he looked kinda cute when he growled at me like that."

Miranda looked at her. "What happened to 'I'm a wolf and he's a coyote' sentence?" she asked her.

"When they're cute, they're cute," Quinn shrugged.

"Cute?" Duck spoke up, "you think Tech is cute?"

Miranda put a hand on her hip and looked at him. "As if you are any better Duck," she scoffed.

Duck slouched his shoulder and his arms dangled from the top of the couch where his chin rested. "I take that as a compliment," he said to Miranda who was not even paying any attention to him.


	8. Wrestling, Tears, and Secret Feelings

**I don't own Loonatics or any of the Looney Tune characters.**

**Slam wrestling with Bridget was an idea that Angel of Light 867 gave me. Thank you so much!**

**Loonaticslover13: That's true about Miranda...but apparently Duck does not understand that. **

* * *

The ground earth quaked beneath Tech's feet as he stumbled backwards. He put his hand on the wall to support his weight. He turned his head and saw that he was next to Slam's room. "What is going on in there?" he asked as he put his hand on the door knob and looked at the door. He knew that it was wrong to barge into someone else's room but he had never heard anything slamming in Slam's room before. He opened the door and looked inside. He stood by the doorway and looked at the image in front of him.

A picture of Slam's descendant, Taz, was on the ground and there were also broken vases and dirt on the floor. Slam struggled as he had his arm behind his back. Bridget had gotten a hold of his arm and she was struggling to pin him to the ground. She bought her knee up on his back and used all her strength to bring his body forward so he would go to the ground. Slam was doing his best not to pummel to the ground but Bridget jumped on his back and he was caught off guard. Of course he was strong, but his feet slipped from the ground and he fell down on the ground with Bridget on top of him that was still holding his arm behind his back. Slam slammed his hand on the ground to indicate that he was both in pain and that she had won the small match.

Tech looked at them with one eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. "Uhhh Slam?" he said as the Tasmanian Devil looked up at him, "what in the world are you guys doing?"

Slam got up from the ground as Bridget helped him. "Wsjhhfdlhhipiij wrestling," Slam told Tech as he pointed at Bridget, "adadsa won."

Bridget pointed at him and held out her hand and moved it towards her. Slam gave her a small smirk as he walked over to a broken vase and picked up a rose that was in there. Once he did that, he walked over to Bridget and gave it to her. Bridget took it in her hands and bought it up her nose and sniffed it. She turned around and gave Slam a hug.

Slam was not prepared for that. He looked at Tech was still by the door and gave him a thumbs up, with a smile on his face, and a nod.

"Hey guys!" Ace voice suddenly rang through the room, "who wants some pizza?"

"PIZZA!" Slam yelled as he threw his arms in the air. He grabbed Bridget by the hand and the two of the ran out of the room, rushing past Tech who quickly got out of the way. Tech ran after them.

Ace was in the living room with all of the Loonatics, holding a phone in one hand. "Yeah hi," he said once a person got on the phone, "I would like to make an order on a dozen pizza boxes."

"A dozen?" Duck asked when he heard him, "that's going to cost us the whole electric bill."

Miranda rolled her eyes when he said that. "A dozen boxes are the number twelve," she told him.

Ace turned away from the two ducks and continued to talk on the phone. "Alright, hey docs!" he called to everyone in the room, "what do you want on 'em?"

Everyone began to yell at the same time. "Whoa!" Ace yelled as he held his hands up in the air, "one at a time. Rev what would you like?"

"Anything-that-Michelle-wants," he said as he looked at the female road runner.

Duck raised an eyebrow at Rev. "You are seriously going overboard with your training. First you like her feathers and then you have the same tastes as her?"

Rev squinted at Duck and then glared at him. He was surprised that Duck used this kind of attitude with him. Michelle glared at Duck too. "Mushrooms," Michelle told Ace, her eyes never leaving Duck's face.

"Same-here," Rev said.

"BACON!" Slam yelled as Bridget did the same.

Duck rolled his eyes at them.

"It doesn't even matter with me," Tech said as he raised his hands at Ace.

Quinn tapped her chin about what topping she should get. Anything with meat on it was fine with her. "Hmm," she thought as she looked around the room, "I don't know buffalo wings," she said with a small shrug.

Ace pointed at Duck. "Pepperoni," Duck simply said.

"Same here," Miranda said, "but with olives on mine."

"Fleur?" Ace asked as he looked over at the French girl.

"Ananas," she answered him in French.

"English please?" Ace asked her.

"Oh, how you say, pineapple," she answered him.

"Andrea?" Ace said as he looked over at her who was standing next to Lexi Bunny.

"Carrots," she quickly answered.

"Carrots?" Ace asked as he raised an eyebrow. The person on the line began to tell him that they had such a thing. "What?" Ace asked as he put his hand on his head, "since when? Make three pizzas with carrots please," he said as he shut the phone after he placed all of the orders.

"I'll-go-and-get-them-after-they-are-done-with-it," Rev offered.

"I'll-help," Michelle offered.

"Sure," Duck sarcastically said.

Michelle and Rev looked at him again. "Is-everything-okay-with-you-Duck?" Rev asked him as he put his hands on his hips. Duck was sounding kind of mean to him and he didn't like that. What was his problem?

"Fine," Duck said as he raised his hands in the air, "everything is fine and dandy. Its as bright as the weather today!"

Andrea looked out the window and saw that it was dark and gloomy. Bruised clouds were being crowded with one another as if it was going to rain any second. "I bet its going to rain cats and dogs pretty soon," she said as she looked out the window and felt a slight breeze hitting her face.

Lexi walked up to her and looked at the clouds. "Get ready for your umbrellas guys," she said to them as the clouds began to get bigger and bigger.

"At least we'll be in here munching on warm pizzas until that bad weather is gone," Ace said.

"The carrot kind," Andrea pointed out and Ace gave her a wide grin.

Duck looked at the both of them. "Sure," he said as he looked at Ace and then at Andrea, "I guess there's romance blossoming between you two."

Andrea gave him look while Ace raised an eyebrow. "Eh, what?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" Duck said as he held out his arms in front of him, "both of you like carrots and you both got carrot pizzas. Obvious!"

Ace looked over at Andrea and put a hand behind his head. Lexi's expression changed when Ace did that gesture. Her green pupils became a little wide and she turned around before the tears could escape from her eyes. She walked out the door and forgetting about the elevator, she ran down the stairs. It took minutes for her to get outside for some fresh air.

At the one hundred twenty-fifth floor, Ace scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room. "Don't take dis the wrong way but-"

"Partner," Andrea said with a smile, "I already know."

"Ya do?" Ace asked.

"Sure," she said. She was about to tell him that he likes Lexi but she remembered that she promised to keep it a secret.

_Phew _Ace thought as he mentally wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Good things that she was one of those bunnies that understood. It wasn't that he didn't like Andrea, he liked her but he didn't love her. First off, he had just met her and he had his eyes on another bunny. _If only I could tell her how I feel about her then maybe I will know if she likes me or not _he thought.

Miranda made a pondering face and whom Ace was talking about. Was he talking about Andrea? "Sounds to me like you really like her," Miranda said as she looked over at Ace.

"Thank you," Duck thanked her.

"Wait what?" Ace asked, "you know what I was thinking about?"

"I have a sixth sense," Miranda shrugged her shoulders, "looks like you have the hots for Andrea."

Andrea looked at Miranda when she said that. Whatever Ace was thinking about, she hoped that it was not for her. Not that she didn't like Ace or anything but she didn't hit on guys that other girls liked. To make things worse, she knew that Ace was already on Lexi's radar and she didn't want to cause any conflicts between them. She liked to have Lexi as a friend. She was one cool rabbit. She gave Miranda a smile, "would you like a seventh sense?" she asked as she made a fist.

"Bring it," Miranda said as she approached her, "I just found out that I can levitate things and I wouldn't mind levitating you out the window."

"Oh really?" Andrea said as she crossed her arms on her chest, "well I have super bouncin' skills and I wouldn't mind crushing you like a nut that has been crushed by a fist."

Fleur had enough of their fighting. From the lessons that Ace had given her today, she knew that her team was falling apart because of the threats and the name calling. She knew that she hadn't been a good leader to them either and that's why they were in this mess. "Arrete!" she yelled as Miranda and Andrea stopped and looked at her. "Both of you, zees haz to stop," she said, "if you can't get along zen we can't work as a team! We have to work together to save our hometown! Who knows what has been going on zere after we have been here!"

Andrea looked at Miranda as she looked back at her. "Fine," Miranda said, "I just won't talk with you anymore."

"Fine by me," Andrea said.

Fleur let out a sigh, "not like zat," she whispered to herself.

Andrea turned around and saw that Lexi was not there. That's weird. Lexi was there a couple of minutes ago and now she was gone. "Hey partner," she said to Ace, "ya'll know where Lexi went?"

"No," Ace said as he shook his head.

"She's-right-down-there," Michelle said as she pointed down the window.

Fleur ran over to the window and to her surprise, her eyes zoomed down as she saw Lexi sitting down on the sidewalk. She had her hands rested on her face and her eyes were wet as if she had been crying. Fleur gasped when her eyes zoomed down like that. Looks like she discovered something else about herself. Something that was going to help her in the near future.

"Is she alright?" Ace asked.

"Je pense qu'elle est triste," Fleur said, "pauvre."

Duck let out an exasperated sigh, "what are you talking about?"

"She said she thinks that she is sad," Tech told him, "and she also said 'poor thing'."

"Why can't she just speak English?" Duck asked.

"I'm going to go and see what's up with her," Ace said as he took the elevator down to the ground floor. Once he was gone, everyone turned around and glared at Duck.

"What?" he asked as he looked at their angry faces.

"You mister are a rotten, no good skunk," Andrea said as she poked him on the chest with every single word.

"Hey," Duck said as he moved away from her and wiped the spot where she poked him, "I don't smell like Pierre Le Pew."

"Eez he French?" Fleur asked as her eyes brightened when she heard the name.

"He's a skunk human, thing," Duck told her.

"Whatever," Andrea said, "ya know that I don't even like Ace. I just met the fella."

"Well everyone in the whole room loves one another so I was just assuming that you liked Ace," Duck told her, "no harm done."

"It didn't harm me but it harmed Lexi," she said. She quickly put her hand on her mouth when she said that. _Way to go big mouth! So much for keeping a secret._

"What secret?" Miranda suddenly asked her.

"I thought ya'll were never speaking to me again," Andrea reminded her.

Miranda cocked her head to the side and nodded. "True but when it comes to secrets, I want to know. Tell me," she said.

"Me too," Duck spoke up. "I love a good secret too!"

Andrea looked at him and then at Miranda. "I swear that ya'll are both two lunatics that need to go and have your heads checked."

"Well I am a Loonatic," Duck proudly said as he looked at his gloved hands.

"I'll say," both Miranda and Andrea said at the same time. Miranda looked at her and urged her to spill out the secret. Duck nodded his head. Andrea shook her head 'no' and she noticed that they were approaching her. She ran away from them and they ran after her. Andrea flew into the room where Lexi was training her and slammed the door shut as Miranda and Duck knocked on the door telling her to open it. Andrea looked at the picture of Lola Bunny that still had the basketball on her finger. She wished she had a basketball right now so she could throw it at Duck's and Miranda's faces.

* * *

Ace finally arrived to the ground floor. The elevator opened as he walked outside and onto the sidewalk. Lexi was still her. Her back faced him and it was hunched over. "Lexi?" he said.

Having heard her name by that familiar voice, Lexi turned around and faced him. She quickly wiped the tears away but she knew that she couldn't hide them from him. "Hey Ace," she said as she got up from the ground.

"Everting okay?" Ace asked her, "have you been cryin'?" he asked as he squinted at her.

"Oh no," Lexi lied, "its just allergies."

"Yeah," Ace said not quite believing her, "what's wrong?"

Lexi wanted to say how she felt about him. She just didn't have the courage to tell him yet because she wasn't ready yet. She opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it.

"This wouldn't have someting to do with me, would it?" Ace suddenly asked her.

Lexi was surprised. She hoped that Andrea hadn't told him anything but when she was about to ask how he knew what was on her mind, something red and blue whizzed past her and Ace.

"I'm-going-beat-you-there!" Rev yelled after Michelle.

"Not-if-I-can-freeze-you-to-the-ground-Revy," Michelle yelled as she tried to catch up with him.

"'Revy?'" Ace echoed when he heard the name.

Lexi lightly chuckled. "Looks like Rev is doing just fine with her. Right Acey?" she said as she gave him a look. She was beginning to feel a little better after being here with Ace. After seeing the expression on his face after she called him "Acey" made her feel better. She walked over to the elevator. "Are you coming?" she asked him.

Ace smiled at her as he walked into the elevator. _Acey_ he thought about the name. _I like that. Just like, I like her. Heh, good thing she can't hear my thoughts._ He mentally smiled to himself.


	9. The Test

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: I love Acexi too! They are so cute! About Duck, lol, that's true he does need to be hit once in awhile but he's gotten the punishment when Lexi brain blasts him on the backside. He's just jealous that his friends are going well with the girls and he isn't.**

* * *

Rev was the first one that arrived to the pizza shop. Michelle tore in the shop three seconds after he had beat her to it. "I-win," Rev pointed out.

"Can I take your order?" the employer asked as he held out a notepad and a pen in front of him.

"Oh-I'm-here-only-take-the-order-that-we-made-when-Ace-called-do-you-know-when-they-will-be-ready?" Rev explained.

It was hard for the employer to follow Rev. What Rev had said seemed like a bunch of jumbled words to him. He had heard the word 'ready' coming out of Rev's beak and he assumed that he was asking when the pizzas would be ready. "In five minutes," he answered as he walked away from them.

"You-did-beat-me," Michelle finally said as she turned her head and looked at Rev, "but-I'm-going-to-beat-you-when-we-go-back-home."

Rev gave her a skeptical look followed by a smile. "You're-on," he said, "but-to-make-it-better-if-I-win-the-race-you-will-have-to-wash-the-dishes-after-we-are-finished-with-the-pizzas-that-is-if-Slam-eats-them-along-with-the-boxes-that-guy's-appetite-is-huge!" he exclaimed.

Michelle gave him a smile. "Deal-Rev," she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "but-if-I-win-you-will-do-the-dishes."

"Fine-by-me," Rev shrugged. _This is going to be easy _he thought. The two of them sat down on the table facing each other as the waited for their pizzas. "So," Rev began, "what-is-your-home-planet-like?"

"Well," Michelle began, "its-not-like-Earth," she pointed out, "but-it-is-like-a-city-with-civilians-and-such-but-they-are-aliens-instead-of-people."

"You-mean-aliens-like-the-ones-that-have-one-eye-on-their-forehead-or-an-eye-hanging-out-of-their-head-or-something-like-that?" Rev asked.

"No," Michelle said as she shook her head, "they-are-like-regular-people-but-they-can-transform-into-things-and-when-they-do-that-they-are-either-good-or-evil-and-once-they-transform-they-can-never-go-back-to-their-original-form," she explained.

"Your-home-sounds-pretty-strange," Rev truthfully said, "at-least-you-guys-took-the-right-side-of-the-road."

"A-meteor-did-hit-our-planet-a-long-time-ago-and-we-were-affected-by-it," Michelle pointed out, "so-were-the-people-that's-why-they-can-transform."

"I-was-hit-by-a-meteor-too-not-by-the-huge-rock-but-by-its-light," Rev told her, "I-used-to-be-a-delivery-boy-when-that-happened-and-now-I'm-a-superhero."

"I-used-to-be-a-babysitter," Michelle told him, "but-the-kids-hated-me-for-some-reason."

"I-can't-find-any-reason-for-someone-to-hate-you," Rev told her. He knew that he had just met her but her being a road runner and all, he felt like he was beginning to get closer and closer to her. The more he did, the more he found her to be a fascinating road runner.

Michelle hugged her other arm with her hand and gave him a slight shrug with a small smile that she hoped he didn't see. "Thanks," she said.

The employer walked to the counter as he held onto the boxes of pizzas. The heat from the pizzas was transferred onto his hands and when he let go of them, he shook his hands in the air to cool them. "They're ready," he called over to them.

Michelle and Rev sped over to the counter. "I'll-pay-for-them," Rev offered.

"No-its-okay," Michelle said, "I-will-do-that."

"Come-on-Michelle-you-guys-are-the-guests-at-our-headquarters-it's-the-least-I-can-do-for-you," Rev told her.

"Rev," Michelle said as she gave him a serious look, "when-I-beat-you-at-the-race-we-are-going-to-have-in-a-little-while-I-might-as-well-pay-so-we-will-be-even," she said.

The employer looked back and forth at them as they began to argue. He didn't want to stand there and listen to their fast-talk as he waited for them to pay. Not to mention that they were giving him a slight headache. "Would someone just pay already?" he interrupted them as he put his hands on his head.

Michelle and Rev halted their bickering as they looked at him. Suddenly, Michelle reached into her pocket, pulled out the money, and slammed them on the table. She took half of the pizza stacks and bolted out the door.

"Hey," Rev yelled as he looked back and saw the trail of blue disappearing into thin air. "I-wasn't-ready!" he yelled as he took the remaining stacks and ran out the door.

Michelle was already ahead of him but she figured that he was going to catch up with her sooner or later. _Time to cheat _she thought as a sly smile spread across her face. She sped over to a nearby alley where she found a short-cut to go back to the Loonatics's headquarters. She ran into the dark alley and sped down the street. Rev on the other hand thought that Michelle had done the same road that they were doing when they went to the pizza shop. He was going the same way.

"She's-never-going-to-beat-me!" he said as he picked up his speed and tore down the street. As he saw himself approaching the headquarters, he saw something blue whiz right in front of the door. "Huh?" he said as he stopped in his tracks and stood in front of Michelle. "That's-not-fair-you-cheated!"

"Oh-come-on," Michelle said, "you-never-went-over-the-rules," she said.

Rev was about to say something else but Michelle sped up the stairs. He went after her and when he arrived, Michelle was already in the room. "You-cannot-do-that!" he said.

"Come-on-Revy," Michelle said, "no-one-likes-a-sore-loser."

"And-no-one-likes-a-cheater," Rev shot back.

"Oh-ho," Duck suddenly spoke out when he said that, "look at the two lovebirds arguing like an old married couple."

Michelle however was not at all affected by Rev's words. She could care less what people thought about her. All she wanted to do was mess with Rev's mind a little bit. It was funny seeing him mad. "At-least-someone-is-going-to-take-care-of-the-dishes," she spoke up.

"I'm-not," Rev said as he put the pizza boxes on the table and went up to her.

"Well-someone-is-going-to-and-its-not-going-to-be-me," Michelle said.

"Not-me-either," Rev said as he folded his arms across his chest and sent Michelle a small glare.

Having had enough of their fighting, Ace calmly walked up to them and put his hands on their shoulders. "I have a better idea," he said, "why don't both of you do the dishes?"

Rev turned and looked at Ace with a surprised expression. "But-she-" he was saying but Ace gave him a leader-like look. "Okay," he said. He couldn't argue with his leader.

At the table, Slam drooled when he saw the pizza boxes. The aroma of the fresh baked dough with the smell of the other toppings made its way through Bridget's nostrils as he took a deep breath and smelled the wonderful fumes. The two Tasmanian devils were about to unleashed onto the boxes when Duck ran up to them and held his hands out in front of him.

"Hold your jets you two," he said.

"I tink someone is really hungry," Ace said as he looked at the two of them.

"I'll-spread-out-the-plates," Rev said as he whizzed into the kitchen, took a dozen plates, and spread them onto the table.

"Or we can just eat them out of the box," Duck suggested.

"Mais," Fleur jumped it, "that eez not so, how you say, elegant."

Duck rolled his eyes at her. "Speak for yourself," he said as he received a glare from Fleur.

Ace jumped in before anymore arguments happened. "You can eat it however you want," he said.

While they were munching on the pizzas, Ace began to ask the girls about planet Harman and what it was like. Michelle told him the same thing she had told Rev when they were at the pizza shop. "But," she added, "people-transforming-can-be-a-pretty-risky-thing."

"So what your saying is that when a person transforms from a kid to a teenager and then to an adult they have a fifty-fifty chance whether they will turn out into good guys or bad guys?" Lexi asked.

"Yep," Michelle nodded.

"But," Quinn said, "when they do, they can also transform into other things."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked her.

"Let's just say that while the meteor hit, this guy was affected very much by it because the impact from the light touched him the most. He was transformed from a human into a something else," Quinn explained.

"And what would that something else be?" Duck spoke up.

"He is pretty big and powerful and he might have a snake or a crocodile-look for his head," Quinn finished, "yep that's pretty much it."

Andrea gulped down a glass of water and she set it on the table. "At least he didn't eat us like a Thanksgiving dinner," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Miranda spoke up, "tell that to my tail."

"I wouldn't worry about," Duck told her, "they'll grow back. Lexi keeps brain-blasting me and I still manage to grow back my feathers."

Miranda put her hand on the table and looked at him. "Thanks. That must have been the most smartest thing you have said all day," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I am both handsome and smart," Duck told her.

"I was being sarcastic," Miranda told him.

"You so get me," he said as he received an awkward look from her.

"Going back on that strangely described villain," Ace said as he changed the subject, "I heard you mention that he put you inside a contraption and sent you out of your home planet," he said as he looked at Quinn.

"Mm-hmm," Quinn said as she shook her head, "he launched us when he put us in there. When he hurled us into outer space we must have been attracted onto the meteor that came to Earth."

"The object that you were put in was magnetic?" Tech suddenly asked Quinn.

"I don't know," Quinn said as she raised her hands in the air, "I'm just predicting that it could have been. I'm a superhero, not a super genius."

"Anyway," Ace said, "are you trying to say that he is unstoppable?"

"Oh non, I hope not," Fleur said as she put her hands on her head, "zere haz to be a way for us to stop 'im. If we don't he will destroy our planet and not to mention the people that walk on it."

"Well what can we do?" Andrea asked Fleur, "lasso him onto a spaceship and do the same thing that he did to us?"

Quinn perked up when Andrea said that. "Do you guys have a satellite so we can see what's going on?" she asked as she looked at Tech.

Tech got up from his seat and Quinn followed him along with the other Loonatics. "Where is everybody going?" Duck asked as he got up and went after them. The Loonatics and the girls entered Tech's room where he took Quinn over to a surveillance camera that monitored Acmetropolis. He began to touch some buttons on a screen as he satellite moved away from Acmetropolis and entered outer space.

"Use these buttons to position to satellite to your hometown," Tech instructed Quinn as she nodded.

Quinn walked up to the screen and she began to move the satellite further and further into space. As she was doing that, she passed through other planets and galaxies once she got a picture of planet Harman. The planet was fairly small but it was fit enough for people to be in. Quinn pushed a blue button on the screen as the satellite zoomed into the planet. The planet itself was like a city but people were randomly transforming into older ages. That was not the thing that bothered her. The people were running and screaming from fear. There was a building farther from the city that served as the city's heat source since planet Harman was farther away from the sun. A building exploded as the girls jumped.

A roar was heard into the screen as something green that was holding a scepter passed through the video. Quinn zoomed out a little and their villain was standing right in front of it. He had a crocodile-like head and when he bared his teeth, they were big and pointy. He pointed his scepter at a streetlamp and it melted. He didn't look amused when that happened.

A woman farther away from him dropped to the ground. Her body was outlined blue as she struggled to get up from the ground.

"What is happenin' to the gal?" Andrea asked as she got closer to the screen.

"She is transforming," Quinn answered, "and its not good at all."

The woman's eyes turned a light blue color as her color features began to change along with her outfit. Her peach-colored skin turned this white pale color and the work clothes that she was wearing turned into a blue outfit. Her blond hair turned a faint white and her ruby lips turned a faint blue color. She held a scepter in her grip as the blue light left from her figure. She got up from the ground and pointed her scepter to an innocent person and turned him into ice. The woman let out a malicious laugh.

"Join me," the crocodile-like man told her, "we will rule planet Harman for all eternity," he said as the woman walked up to him.

"Just great," Miranda spoke up, "now we have two villains that we have to stop."

"More-than-that," Michelle said as her eyes widened on the screen. There was a group of people that transformed into malicious creatures. They stampeded through the streets, scaring people away. Quinn quickly shut off the screen before they saw anything else.

"We're doomed!" Miranda yelled.

"Not only zat," Fleur said, "but we are not strong enough to fight such an army of evil personnes," she said as she put her hands on her cheeks and had a worried look on her face, "zis haz become impossible."

"Come on Fleur," Lexi told her, "anything is possible. All you guys have to do is work together as a team and you will be able to defeat them before any harm is done."

"Zat's the problem, we can't work as a team," Fleur told her.

Ace was about to say something when a familiar voice came onto the screen of the surveillance camera. "Loonatics we have a problem," Zadavia said as she came up on the screen. She looked around and saw the six unfamiliar girls, "oh you have company," she said.

"They are the goils that came here when the meteor hit the Eoith," Ace explained.

"Howdy," Andrea said as she waved her hand at Zadavia.

"How do you do?" Zadavia asked.

"Nous are tres desolee for causing such a how you say, mess but we are trying to get back to our planet," Fleur said to Zadavia. "See, we were bought here by-"

"Eh," Ace interrupted her, "I don't mean to be rude but a guess one of our villains is causin' a riot in our city," he told her.

"Desloee," Fleur said.

"Weather Vane is causing trouble again," Zadavia told the Loonatics, "she is headed towards the Acmetropolis weather central to destroy it!"

Duck let out a gasp. "That's where Misty Breeze works!" he yelled. He couldn't let that happen to his number one favorite weather channel girl.

"Hurry and stop her. Zadavia out," she said as her hologram disappeared.

Ace turned around and faced the six girls with a smile on his face. "This is a good opportunity for you goils to work together and put your powers to the test. Let's move out," he said as they strapped on their jet packs and flew out of their headquarters.


	10. Kidnapped

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for reviewing! Here's a surprise, someone is going to get kidnapped!**

* * *

As the Loonatics and the girls were flying in the sky, the sky's color began to drastically change. The bruised color that it had awhile ago, had turned really dark. The clouds began to grow bigger. "I can feel that we're approaching her," Ace spoke up as they rushed through the sky to catch Weather Vane.

"Who is this woman anyway?" Miranda asked, "she sounds like a type of woman that would do a commercial about the weather."

"She is the weather," Lexi clarified, "the last time we defeated her, she was allied with Mastermind, Sypher, and Massive." She shivered at the thought of Sypher. The guy had shaken her hand and had taken her powers away. At least he was in prison right now.

The clouds erupted as a silver line of thunder broke the sky. "Oh jeeze!" Andrea yelled as she put her hands on her head. One thing that she hated was the sound of thunder. She swooped down the sky as she tried to get away from the lightning as possible.

"Come on Andrea," Tech said as he looked at her, "a little lightning never hurt anybody-ahh!" he yelled as lightning struck him. The Loonatics and the girls turned around as they saw Tech turn a charcoal color. "Ouch," he mumbled before he turned to dust and sprinkled himself on the ground. Once his ashes touched the ground, Tech regenerated himself and flew back to the team.

"How did you do that?" Quinn asked once he flew up to her.

"Its this power I have called 'regeneration,'" Tech explained, "I can get hit by anything, turn to dust, and then get back to my normal size."

"So in a simpler way, you cannot die," Quinn said.

"Exactly," he told her.

Their attention was suddenly captured by a high pitched laugh. A flash of lightning tore through the sky as it hit a nearby tree. The tree was engulfed in flames as the tree collapsed to the ground. When that happened, people ran away in terror. Michelle swooped down to the tree. She took a deep breath and blew to the tree with all of her might. Icy breeze came out of her mouth but all the fire did was melt it. "Well," Michelle said as she put a finger on her chin, "that-was-not-the-smartest-thing-I-ever-did-uh-guys-help!" she yelled.

"Wait," Ace said as he swooped down, "circle around the tree," he told Michelle, "Rev, tried to find a bucket of water somewhere."

Rev ran to get a bucket and came back. As Michelle was running, the ice that she left behind, it melted into water and Rev caught the droplets in the bucket.

"What and learn," Duck said as he put his hands in the water. "Aqua Dense!" he said as his superpower did the trick. From the water in the bucket, it rose up into two columns and slithered against one another. Duck took his hands out of the bucket and bought them forward where the water hit the burning tree. Once that happened, the tree became wet and steam began to rise off the bark.

"Now that we got that settled, let's get Weather Vane," Ace said as they went up to the skies again. As they were approaching the weather central building, Ace saw a purple orb that held a woman inside. She was fairly young. She was wearing a purple outfit and her eyes blazed a lavender color. She had light purple hair that reached her waist.

"Now to get rid of you Misty Breeze once and for all," Weather Vane said as she raised her arms in the air and lightning crackled out the tips of her fingers.

"Not if I can stop you first," Duck said as he got the villain's attention.

Weather Vane looked ahead of her and saw the Loonatics with six others. "Oh its the Loonatics," she said as she gave them a smirk. "Who are the other animals in the get-up?" she asked as she waved her hand ahead of her. "Well, I won't mind taking out the twelve of you," she said as she swooped down the sky and rushed towards them.

"Scramble!" Ace yelled as the Loonatics flew in different directions.

Weather Vane got into the middle of where they were flying. "My Cloud Creatures come on out," she called as she swished her hand around. A bunch of clouds formed into monster like creatures as they began to lurk around to look for the Loonatics. One of them spotted Miranda flying and it punched her to the ground. The impact of the punch busted her jet-pack. Miranda skidded through the ground as the jet pack disembodied itself from her back. The cloud creature approached her as she struggled to get off the ground.

Duck swooped down and got her before the monstrous cloud slammed its hand onto her. "Your knight in shining armor is here," Duck said as he set her on top of a building.

"I could have taken care of that thing by myself!" she yelled at him.

"Well," Duck said as he put his hands on his hips, "a simple thank you would have been nice."

Andrea bounced away from the clouds that were hurling their fists at her. As she was dodging them, she made frightened noises for she didn't want to get hurt. Fleur leaped towards the clouds and she began to swipe at them with her nails. That didn't do too much. As she swiped, the clouds would attached themselves back into their original shape.

Slam and Bridget were working together. Bridget stomped on the ground, creating a mini-earthquake and Slam twisted himself into a mini-tornado where he was able to swallow the clouds and make them disappear.

Ace used his laser vision while Lexi used her brain blasts at the clouds. As they were doing this, Ace's lasers combined with Lexi's brain blast combined as it formed this silver colored orb where it hit the cloud. Once it did that, the cloud disappeared.

"What is going on here?" a woman with green colored hair said as she came out of the building with a camera man following behind her. Her name was Misty Breeze and she was holding onto a microphone to do the weather live.

"Well, well, well," Weather Vane said as she looked at Misty, "if it isn't Misty Breeze in the flesh."

"Don't worry Misty," Duck said, "I'll save you," he said as he swooped down at the same time Weather Van was. Misty got out of the way when Weather Vane and Duck clashed with one another. "No one touches her!" Duck yelled at the villain.

"Oh please," Weather Vane said, "she took away my dream job. She is not as nice as she looks. Get out of way Duck!" she said as she threw a lightning bolt at him and he quickly dodged it. "You have to do better than that!" he said as he transported himself onto a tree branch. A cloud reached out and grabbed Duck. "Mother," Duck whimpered as he was taken by the cloud.

Rev and Michelle tried their best to defeat the clouds that surrounded them. Michelle blew onto the clouds as an icy breeze came out of her mouth. Surprisingly, the cloud began to grow bigger. "Hey!" Duck yelled, "why is it getting so cold!" the cloud exploded and disappeared from sight as a drizzle of snow began to escape from the sky.

The Loonatics stopped fighting and held their hands in front of them. "Eh," Ace said, "why is it snowin'?"

"Ha-ha!" Rev said, "you-did-it-Michelle! Keep going!"

"NO!" Tech yelled, "if she does that, the whole town is going to be covered in snow, and its the middle of July."

Lexi used her brain blast as she hit a cloud. The cloud became bigger and it exploded, causing it to rain. Her and Ace began to do the same to the other clouds, making it rain some more.

"Where's Misty Breeze?" Duck asked as he looked around.

"Weather Vane's got her," Tech said as he pointed to the floating purple orb as she was holding Misty by the wrist.

At the same time, a cloud approached the building and swiped his hand at Miranda. Miranda tried to do her best and defeat the cloud but she lost her foot and fell. She held herself onto the edge of the building as she dangled from it. "Somebody help me!" she yelled.

Duck turned around and saw Miranda dangling there. "Uh..." he nervously said as he looked back at Misty who was in Weather Vane's grip.

"Now to do away with you once and for all Misty!" the villainous woman said as she tightened her grip onto the weather reporter.

"Duck!" Ace yelled, "we'll take care of the cloud. Go and save Miranda!"

"I know, I know but..." he said as he turned back and looked at Misty. He needed to save two people. Two people that had crushes on. Which one was the most important? Misty or Miranda? _Come on! Pick one, pick one! _He closed his eyes as let his finger randomly point at something. He opened his eyes and saw that he was pointing at Slam instead. "Come on!" Duck said.

_"Excuse-me-pardon-me-coming-through-where-did-you-get-that-nice-color-here-we-go!"_ Rev said as he whizzed through the clouds and went to Misty and Weather Vane.

"Hey," Duck said, "I'm her number one fan not you."

"NO!" Miranda yelled as the chips from the edge of the building began to chip off from her weight. She used her upper body strength to bring herself forward but she slipped down again.

Slam, Bridget, Andrea, and Michelle ran over to Rev as they tried to get Misty back to safety. Duck looked at them and back at Ace and Lexi who were busy defeating the cloud that had attacked Miranda. He looked at Miranda and saw that she was continuing to slip from her grip. Duck transported himself over to the edge of the building. "Grab!" he yelled as he held his hand down for Miranda to catch.

Miranda looked up and saw Duck standing there. She reached out her hand to grab him but she couldn't reach. Duck bent forward and grabbed her hands just in time before the edge of the building was completely chipped off. "Gotcha!" he said as he helped her up. As he did, the two of them stumbled backwards and Duck fell to the ground on his back while Miranda fell on top of him. The two of them looked at each other. Miranda quickly got up from him and dusted herself off. "Thank you for saving my life, Duck," she uneasily said, "I owe you one."

"A kiss would be good," Duck said as he slightly turned his head to the side.

"No," Miranda said as Duck dropped his shoulders at her.

_Can't you see that I like you? _he mentally yelled without realizing that Miranda could read minds.

Miranda's eye peeked back at him and a smile formed across her mouth. _Since he likes me, I'm going to make it harder for him! _she thought. "Let's go and help them," she said.

"You don't have jet pack," Duck pointed out.

"Oh well," Miranda said, "guess I would have to be carried by someone then."

Duck cleared his throat. "Me?"

"Your the only one that's not busy right?" she asked.

"Just come already," Duck said as he carried her bridal style and swooped down the building. He landed to the ground as Miranda hopped off of him. Miranda looked and saw that they were trying to defeat Weather Vane.

Andrea bounced off the ground and tried to kick Weather Vane off the orb. A strong wind blew against her as she twirled through the ground. Slam turned himself into a mini-twister as he tried to swallow up the orb that she was in but that did not go according to plan.

"Bridget," Michelle said as she ran to the female devil, "throw-me-up-there-so-I-can-try-and-freeze-her!" she said. Bridget scooped up Michelle and threw her as high as she could. Michelle used her breath and blew onto Weather Vane where she was hit by the icy breeze. The hit from the ice froze the orb where Weather Vane stood. The angry villain banged her fists against the ice but it wasn't enough for her to break it. She tried to use her elements but they were useless.

"What happened to my powers?" she yelled as she looked at her hands.

"I-did-it?" Michelle asked not believing it herself.

"You-sure-did," Rev said as he threw his arms at her and gave her a hug. He quickly pulled back as he gave her a nervous smile and she gave him a shy one.

After defeating the last cloud, Ace and Lexi ran over to the group. "Nice woik Michelle," Ace congratulated the road runner, "now all we have to do is take this villain to jail."

"Another day saved by your truly," Duck said as he looked over at Misty Breeze who only ignored him and walked back to the weather central building.

"You didn't even save the day," Miranda shot him down, "Michelle did."

The Loonatics and the girls congratulated her by giving her a pat on the back or on the shoulders. Michelle wasn't that fond of people congratulating her about things. She tended to blush over it but the only thing that she liked was that she hoped that she had control over her superpowers and that she helped save a city that she didn't live in.

"Now that we got that over with, let's go back to HQ," Lexi said as he activated his jet pack.

"We're not through yet," Ace told her as he looked at the group. Now there were eleven of them. "One of us is missing."

"Fleur is gone," Quinn said as she looked at the group.

"And what is that smell?" Tech said as he put a hand over his nose to block out the nauseating fume.

Andrea took a deep breath as she smelled the air. "Hoo-wee!" she hooted as she fanned the front of her face with her hand, "looks like a herd of cows just passed through here."

"That would not be a herd of cows," Tech told her, "it would be a skunk."

"A skunk?" Quinn asked, "you guys have skunks running around here?"

"Only one," Ace said, "come on guys."


	11. Monsieur Creepy and Tickle Fights

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for reviewing! I saw an episode when Pierre made his first appearance and he started to flirt with Lexi and she was like "ew." That was the funniest thing ever! But yes, Ace would defiantly flip if Lexi was taken. **

* * *

Fleur felt lightweight as she felt herself whirling around in the air. Everything around her was blurry and she felt like she was going to hurl any second. She closed her eyes to block out the blurry images from her sight but the speed that she was traveling in made her more nauseous. The whirling suddenly stopped and she felt her feet lightly touching the Earth. She dared not open her eyes for she was afraid that if she did, she was going to see nothing but blurry images and hurl. She felt a heavy arm draped around her shoulders and it pulled her closer to a body where she rested her head against. She had no idea who it was but all she wanted was for her head to stop throbbing. Suddenly, she felt herself passing out.

* * *

Minutes had gone by when Fleur woke up. She put a hand on her head and moaned as she opened her eyes and saw where she was. She let out a small gasp when she saw that she wasn't with the Loonatics or her friends. The last time she remembered, she was battling a giant cloud when someone grabbed her arm and took her away. Now she was in a room that had red colored walls and romantic-like furniture. She got up from the white sofa where she lay and slightly wobbled around the room. She saw a picture of a skunk hugging a desperate cat that wanted to get away. "Penelope?" she said as she looked at the picture. She shook her head, "where am I?" she asked as she leaned against the drawer.

"You are in ma maison," a French male voice suddenly said as he stood by the doorway.

Fleur jumped when she heard the voice. She looked at the doorway and saw a male that was holding a rose in one hand. He wore a red shirt underneath a black long coat that was black with a white stripe going down the right side of the coat. He wore black pants and a pair of white shoes. His hair was black and white and held into a ponytail. "Uh," Fleur said as she looked at him, "who are you monsieur?"

"My dear mademoiselle," the man said as he approached her, "I am, how you say, your lover but my name is Pierre Le Pew. How about yours?"

"Fleur Pussycat," she answered. Maybe she could get along with this guy. He was French and he did look romantic while holding that rose. She liked to have a romantic boyfriend.

"Ahh, are you by any chance related to her?" he asked as he pointed to Penelope in the picture.

"Oui," Fleur nodded.

"Excellent," Pierre said, "I'm related to him," he said as he pointed at the skunk, "Pepe Le Pew was his name."

Fleur gave him another nod. She looked at picture and wondered why her ancestor was pushing herself away from Pepe. She knew that skunks had a bad smell but she would probably be okay with this man. He didn't look that bad. "Can I ask you un question?" Fleur asked him.

"Oui," Pierre said.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Because we have a lot in common," he said as he approached her, "you are, how you say, related to a family of skunks."

"Oh non monsieur," Fleur answered as she shook her head, "I am not related to any skunk."

"Vraiment?" Pierre asked, "ze white stripe on your back does not fool me mon cherie."

Fleur craned her head back and from the mirror behind her, she saw that the white line that she had gotten from the falling paint was still there. "But-" she was saying but she was interrupted when Pierre threw his arms around her and began to kiss her.

"You are, how you say, the wind beneath my wings," Pierre said as he began to kiss her on the cheeks. Fleur enjoyed those kisses until a foul smell reached her nose. She looked up and saw that it was coming out of Pierre's hair. She tried to get away from him but he had a strong grip on her. She grabbed his arms that was around her waist and she tried her best to pry them off her. Once she found herself free, she slipped off him and ran out of the room.

Pierre looked at his empty arms and turned around to look at the door. He let out a chuckle. "Ma petite fleur wants to play hard to get," he said as he tapped the ground with his golden walking stick and disappeared from the room.

Fleur looked behind her and then stopped. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath from all of the running that she did. "Good thing I got away from him," she said to herself.

"Try again ma chere," Pierre said as he appeared next to her.

Fleur screamed when he saw him there. She ran again but as she was doing, Pierre appeared in front of her again. "You can never run away from love, hmm?" he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Read moi lips, I am not from a family of skunks, I am from a family of chats!" Fleur said as she tried to run away but Pierre grabbed her by the wrist.

"Again, you have ze white stripe on your back," Pierre said.

Fleur didn't want to be near this guy and his foul smell. He did look romantic to her but the smell was a deal-breaker. In instinct, she plucked out her nails, turned around, and gave him a slash across the face.

"GAHH!" Pierre yelled as he let go of her wrist and put his hand on his face. Fleur gasped when she did that. She didn't mean to but she was only trying to protect herself.

"Je suis desolee," Fleur said.

Pierre heavily breathed through his teeth as he looked up at her with a grave expression. He had three scratches that went down his face and they were slightly bleeding. He lashed out, grabbed Fleur by the wrist, and pulled her towards him. "You are one, how you say, feisty femme. You should be careful next time, or you might find yourself, how you say, declawed."

Fleur gave him a frightened look.

* * *

The Loonatics were doing their best to try and find Fleur. Quinn and Tech sniffed the air around them as they followed the familiar smell. Quinn crawled on the ground as she smelled the street where the smell was the strongest.

"Man he took her far away," Ace commented. They had been flying for nearly half an hour and they had not found a place where Fleur could have been taken to. He knew that it was Pierre Le Pew, but he didn't know why he had to kidnap her. There were two options that he had in his mind. Either he wanted to trap all of the Loonatics or he found out that Fleur was a French chick. He thought that it was the first one since it sounded like a devious plan.

"Here," Quinn said as she stopped crawling and looked up. The Loonatics and the rest of the girls landed on the ground as they looked at the building in front of them. It was a huge mansion with a well kept garden and porch. Lexi put her hand on the doorknob of the gate and twisted it. It was locked.

"Time for some brain blast," she said as her ears began to form a pink orb. She shot the pink orb at the lock and the gate slightly opened. "Coast is clear guys," she said as she and the others walked into the property.

"Ya'll think that Fleur is in that house that's fit for a king an' queen?" Andrea asked when she looked at the big house.

"Eh, not for a king and queen but for a French guy, absolutely," Ace said as he walked to the front porch and opened the door. It was unlocked and the Loonatics walked inside the home.

* * *

Pierre dragged Fleur into another room. He closed the door behind him and locked it with a key so Fleur wouldn't escape. After doing so, he turned around and began to approach Fleur. Fleur backed away until her back made contact with the wall. Pierre put his hands on both sides of the wall and bought his face close to her. "Now eet eez time for moi to give vous a little kissy," he said.

A sound was heard from the other room as Pierre turned around and looked at the closed door. "Stay right here mon amour," he said as he ran over to the door and closed it shut behind him when he left.

_Phew_ Fleur sighed as she ran a hand over her head. She ran over to a window and tried to pry it open but when she tried to, the window was locked. She reached the top of the window and unlocked it. She stepped out of the window but she saw that she was on the second floor of the house.

"Nothing was there my little fleur," she heard Pierre's voice.

Fleur looked down and she hesitated to jump. She was Penelope's descendant. She had to have some cat-like reflexes. She put her hands on the window sill and leaped off. She twirled in the air and landed on all fours. "J'ai le fait," she said with a smile on her face as she looked up to the window.

Pierre looked down the window and saw that she was down to the yard. He let out a growl when he saw her there. "Why do vous want to leave from moi?" he asked.

"Uhh parce que from vous fume," Fleur answered, "I like les hommes zat, how you say, smell nice. Au revoir," she said as she ran away from the window.

Pierre got away from the window and left the room. He was going to go and get her.

* * *

In the living room, the Loonatics and the girls looked around for any sign of Fleur. Slam opened up the refrigerator and looked at the food that was in there. "Wook," he said as he pulled out a French dessert from the fridge and showed it the Bridget.

Bridget smiled as she took the dessert and stuffed her face inside it. She made a grunting noise to indicate that she enjoyed it.

"You two," Duck said to them, "I don't think she is hiding in the fridge."

"Unless she wanted to get away from Creepy Le Pew," Lexi spoke up as she popped up from behind a sofa.

Andrea and Miranda ran down the stairs as she met them in the living room. "They ain't in any of the other rooms," she pointed out.

"Mom petit croissant au chocolat," Pierre yelled as he ran down the stairs and to the door.

"Whoa!" Quinn said as she leaped away from the door when Pierre arrived. She watched as he twisted the doorknob and flew out the door. "Yeah," she said as she covered her nose with her hand, "that's the smell."

"Let's get 'im," Ace said as they went after him.

Pierre stopped in the front porch as he searched the yard for Fleur. He saw something rustle behind some bushes. He smiled as he ran over and jumped into them. When he did that, he found himself on the grassy ground with Fleur standing next to him.

"Vous are, how you say, a sucker," a said as she turned on her heel. She stopped as she looked down and saw Pierre's hand on her ankle.

"Not so fast," Pierre said as he tightened his grip, "vous are not going anywhere."

"Laissez-moi!" Fleur ordered as she struggled to get away from him.

"Not until vous give me a kiss," he said as he held on to her.

"Let her go doc," Ace said as him and the rest of the team appeared in front of him.

Pierre gasped when he saw them. He accidentally let go of her ankle and Fleur ran back to her friends.

"You okay?" Miranda asked.

"Oui," Fleur breathed, "mais he tried to kiss me!"

Michelle turned her head and gave her look. "But-Fleur-this-is-where-you-go-all-French-talk-and-ooh-la-la-about-it."

"I can see why she doesn't want to be near him," Lexi said as her nose got hit by the foul smell, "this guy stinks."

"And he will be locked away for a long time," Tech said as he took one of Pierre's arms and cuffed them behind him.

"I will be back," Pierre said as he was being transported back, "and when I do, I will come back for you mon amour," he said as he looked directly at Fleur.

"Ooh la, la," Andrea said as she looked at Fleur and gave her a 'someone has got the hots for you' look. Fleur only shook her head at Andrea.

* * *

The team finally arrived back to the headquarters. They were tired and ready to go to bed. The only problem was that they didn't have any spare bedrooms for the girls to sleep in.

"Not to worry partners," Andrea said as she waved a hand in the air, "we can sleep on the couch," she said as she ran over to it and jumped on it.

"It's not big for all of us, let alone Bridget," Quinn said.

Duck suddenly got an idea that he hoped was crazy enough to work. "Ever heard of sharing?" he asked.

"Uh have you?" Lexi asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have said the word," Duck said as he folded his arms across his chest and gave Lexi a small glare, "we can share our rooms with them."

"Great idea Duck," Ace said, "unless everyone wants to do that."

"Oh I'm fine by that," Duck said as he walked over to Miranda, "and I'm sure its fine with you too," he said as he gave her a hopeful look.

"Sure," Miranda answered, "but if you come onto me during the night, you will lose all of your feathers."

"Not to worry," Duck said, "you'll be sleeping like a duckling in my room," he said as they went into Duck's bedroom.

"You can have my room with Fleur," Lexi offered Andrea.

"Where will ya'll sleep?" Andrea asked.

"I know where to sleep alright," Lexi said as she peeked over at Ace.

Andrea gave her a smile. "Fleur, let's hit the hay!" she yelled as they ran into Lexi's room.

"You are more than welcome to share my room with me," Tech said as he turned over and looked at Quinn.

"Sure," Quinn shrugged, "but if its a full moon today, expect me to howl."

Slam looked at Bridget as she gave him a nod. Then the two of them left the living room and entered Slam's bedroom.

"You-can-come-and-sleep-in-my-room-and-tell-me-more-about-your-planet-and-this-villain-that-we-say-today-on-Tech's-computer-oh-my-goodness-he-was-the-scariest-thing-I-had-ever-seen-but-I-bet-you-will-be-able-to-stop-him-and-" Rev was rambling until Ace stopped him.

"Save story time for later Rev, can't ya see she's tuckered out?" he gently said as he looked over at Michelle who was sitting on the couch with her eyes half open.

"Oh-sorry," Rev said. He took Michelle by the hand and helped her up. He took her to his room where he put her and himself to sleep.

"Good thing we took care of that," Ace said as he looked at Lexi. "Where will you sleep?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Lexi shrugged, "maybe on the couch."

"Eh," Ace said as he squinted at the couch, "it might not be as comfortable as it looks. You can come and sleep in my room if ya want."

"You don't mind?" Lexi asked as her green pupils grew wide and began to shine with happiness.

"Nah," Ace said as he waved his hand in the air, "I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on my bed."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Lexi said as she shook her head.

Ace gave her a shrug. "I just want ya to be comfortable. That's all." He walked over to the door that led to his bedroom and Lexi followed. She had never been into his room before. It had one bed with a television that hung out of the wall, a mirror, a bookshelf, and its walls were painted with a light yellow color. Ace ran into the dressing room and changed into his pajamas and Lexi did the same when he was finished.

Ace went over to his other closet and pulled out a pillow and an orange blanket, he put the pillow on the floor, put his head on the pillow and covered himself with the blanket. Lexi came out of the dressing room and looked at him in the floor. "Are you sure that you want to sleep on the floor?" she asked.

"Come on Lex," Ace said, "its not that bad. I just want you to be comfortable when you sleep."

"Okay," Lexi said as she walked over to the bed and snuggled inside the covers. She turned over to her side and looked at Ace that had his eyes already closed. She hung out her arm down the bed and wiggled her fingers in front of his face. She touched his nose with her index finger and his eyes snapped open.

"Hey what gives?" he said as he rubbed his nose with his hand. Lexi giggled as she did it again. "Hey stop it," Ace laughed as he tried to catch her hand.

"Can't catch me," Lexi chuckled as she swung her hand back and forth.

"I can't catch your hand but I can catch you," he said as he leaped off the ground and jumped onto the bed. What he did shocked Lexi. He began to tickled her!

Lexi had always been a ticklish bunny. Ace began to tickle her sides and she couldn't control herself. She began to laugh really hard and loud as tears began to form at the side of her eyes. "STOP IT!" she laughed as she breathed through the tickles. Ace ignored her and he kept going. Lexi grabbed his wrists and lifted them off of her. "Not fair," she wheezed, "you know that I'm ticklish."

"Sometimes life is not fair," Ace said.

Lexi gave him a look as she pounced onto him and began to tickle him. Ace was worse than Lexi. His laugh was the loudest of all. He tried to get Lexi to stop but she kept going and going the same way he had done to her. Lexi was laughing along with him. It was cute to see him smiling from being ticklish.

"Okay, okay," Ace breathed, "I surrender!" he yelled as he held up his hand in front of him.

There was a knock on the door as Lexi got off of Ace and opened it. An angry Danger Duck stood by the doorway. "Would you keep it down?" he snapped, "some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Duck," Lexi apologized.

"It's bad enough to hear a wolf and coyote orchestra disaster to hear laughing!" he said as he stomped away from the doorway and went into his room.

"Somebody needs their beauty sleep," Lexi commented as she shut the door.

"'A wolf and coyote orchestra?'" Ace echoed the sentence that Duck had said. His question was answered when he heard a howling out the window. He went over to the window, pulled open the drapes, and opened it up. He looked over to the other side of the building where he saw Tech and Quinn howling at the full moon. "Guys," he called as he got their attention, "tone it down a bit," he said as he shut the window and closed the drapes.

He looked over at Lexi and ran a hand over his head. "We should probably go to bed too."

"Yeah," Lexi quickly answered. She got into the covers as Ace snuggled into his sheets.

"Goodnight Lexi," Ace said.

"Goodnight Ace," Lexi answered back as she shut off the lights and they went to sleep.


	12. Abducted

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Angle of Light 867: Thanks again for the idea on how to make Pierre go back to Fleur. :D**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for reviewing! There is still going to be more Acexi in future chapters! Oh an by the way, on your last review about Pierre kidnapping Lexi, thank you so much I just got a great idea! :D**

* * *

In the Acmetropalis jail, the policemen put Pierre Le Pew in an empty jail cell. They discarded the cane from him so he wouldn't have a chance to escape from the cell. Pierre walked up to the cell's bars and clenched them with his hands. His grip tightened as he gritted his teeth. He was almost close in getting her but he failed just like his ancestors did before him. Well he was not going to fail in this generation. He was going to get her if it was the last thing he did. "You may have gotten away from moi, but I will get you mon cherie," he said to himself.

"Who are you even talking to?" a female voice asked from a jail cell that was next to his. Pierre turned his head and saw a petite woman with a huge head, a purple outfit, dark purple hair with white highlights, and purple lips. Her name was Mallory "Mastermind" Casey.

"Just myself," Pierre answered as he put his hand on his chest, "and the femme fatale that I had in my grasp but she left!"

Mastermind head cocked her head to the right side. "Sounds like she wanted to play hard to get."

"Zat's what I thought too," Pierre said as he turned to her, "mais, she was rescued from the Loonatics and some other femmes zat were with zem."

"Wait," another voice said as she approached the jail cell and looked at Pierre. "The Loonatics?"

"Oui," Pierre nodded.

The purple woman named Weather Vane put a hand on her head and let out a groan. She had just battled with them today and she was defeated. Her and her clouds against twelve superheroes. Things did not go well today for her. "I was against them today. TWELVE OF THEM!" she emphasized.

"Twelve superheroes?" another voice said. This voice belonged to a male and he had red and yellow colored hair and he wore a red and yellow outfit. If he ever touched someone, he would drain them of their powers. His name was Sypher.

"That's what I said," Weather Vane said.

"How can we take over Acmetropolis if there are twelve of them?" a harsh man voice said as Pierre, Sypher, Weather Vane, and Mastermind looked ahead of them. It was a man that had a blue colored face in a hard armor get-up. His name was Massive.

"Je ne sais pas," Pierre said as he rubbed his index and thumb together, "mais I think zat a good start is to get rid of the Loonatics and ze other femmes also. We can do zat."

Sypher scratched his head and Pierre's suggestion. "Dude, can you speak English?" he asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mastermind said as she waved her hands in front of her, "you mean by working together?"

Pierre shrugged, "sure, pourquoi pas? After all, nous are ze villains of Acmetropolis are we not? If we were to catch ze leader and ze femme fatal zen zey would be too, how you say, weak?"

Weather Vane, Massive, and Sypher exchanged glances with one another. Mastermind was pondering about this plan. If she were to escape jail, then she would get back at Tech E. Coyote for ruining her plan on stealing her professors' intellectual abilities. She was very smart herself and she wanted to use her intelligence for evil instead of good. "I think it sounds like a good plan."

"The last time we worked together, we were defeated by them," Weather Vane reminded her.

"My dear mademoiselle," Pierre said as he gave her a sultry look, "we are tougher than them and if we work together we will accomplish it."

"And I can hep you," another voice said in another jail cell, "aftew all, it is wabbit season."

"I would feel better to see at whom I'm looking at," Weather Vane spoke up as she saw a small man coming out of the shadows of the dark cell. He was Electro J. Fudd, the descendant of Elmer Fudd.

"Excellent," Pierre said. "With ze help of you, mes amis, we will be, how you say, unstoppable."

"I can drain those Loonatics of their powers," Sypher said, "only if I can get my hands off of these things," he said as he looked at the metals shaped like gloves that were attached to his hands.

"Ce n'est pas problem," Pierre said as he held up his hand. He looked over as he saw the two policemen approaching the cells. One of them still had the golden cane in his grip. Pierre smiled as he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his perfume called _Eau du Poisson. _He sprayed it on himself.

"Ugh!" Mastermind said as she put a hand on her nose and fanned to smell away.

The perfume diffused throughout the jail as it hit the policemen. "ACK!" one of them grunted as he put his hands around his throat. The smell was so nauseating that both policemen fell to the ground. The gold cane rolled on the floor but it wasn't even close to Pierre's reach.

"A little help s'il vous plait," Pierre said to the villains.

Weather Vane moved her index finger in the air as she created a small haze of puffy cloud. She pointed to the cane as the cloud slithered out of the bars and went over to the cane. The cloud wrapped itself around the cane. Weather Vane lifted her hand as the cloud levitated the cane from the ground and it floated back to Pierre's hands.

"Merci ma belle femme," he said as he gave Weather Vane a wink. He tapped the cane on the ground and he transported himself out of the cell. He walked over to the unconscious policemen and took their keys from their pockets. He walked over to Mastermind's cell and let her out. He did the same with the other villains that were in the cell and he also released Sypher's hands from the metal-like gloves.

"Thanks man," Sypher said.

"Aw man," Electro said as he put his hand on his cheeks, "the last time I was with the Loonatics, my weapon was destwoyed."

Mastermind held out her hand in front of her as she lifted the two weapons that the policemen had. She combined them together and created a larger weapon. "Here," she said as she gave it to him.

"Thanks but I don't want a weapon that shoots out bullets," Electro told her.

Mastermind let out a sigh. "What do you want it to shoot out?" she asked.

"A net," he answered her.

Mastermind threw the weapon on the floor and she went ahead and made another one that Electro recommended. "Is this good enough for you?" she asked.

Electro took the weapon in his hands and tested it. The weapon shot out a silky web-like net as it hit Sypher. Sypher struggled to get out of the net but he wound up in a cocoon. "Pewfect," he said to her.

"Come on man, help me out," Sypher said as Massive went ahead and got him out of the cocoon.

"Alle, mes amis ze night is still young," Pierre said as him and the rest of the villains that he had gathered escaped from jail and ran to the streets.

* * *

At the headquarters, Tech and Quinn were still howling at the moon. "I can howl louder than you can," Quinn said as she raised her head in the air, "AOOOO!" she howled as it echoed throughout the city. "Man that felt good," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Tech asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. He howled the loudest and the longest. The howl not only echoed throughout the city, but it echoed throughout the rooms where the other Loonatics were staying.

"UGHHH!" Miranda groaned as she threw the pillow off her face. She grabbed the covers with her hands and pulled them back. "I'm going to give those howling lunatics a piece of my mind," she said as she marched over to the balcony.

"You tell 'em honey," Duck said as he put his hands on his head and waited for something interesting to happen.

Miranda craned her neck to the side of the balcony where she got a good look at Tech and Quinn. The two were still competing at who could howl the loudest and the longest. "YOU TWO!" she yelled as Tech and Quinn turned their heads and looked at her. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Tech looked at his wristwatch and looked at the time. "Oh my, it is kind of late."

"'Kind of late?'" Miranda echoed, "it's twelve in the morning!"

"Midnight!" Quinn yelled, "I love howling at midnight! AOOOO!" she continued to howl. "OWW-OWW-OWW-OOOO!" she howled as Miranda put her hands on her ears to block out the howling.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Miranda yelled, "JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!"

Tech went over to Quinn and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah it is really late," he said as he pulled her inside his room and shut the balcony door.

"Finally," Miranda said as she got back into her covers and tried to sleep. When she felt herself falling into the pit of darkness, she was awakened by a loud alarm. "Now what?" she yelled as she slammed her fists on the covers.

"It's probably nothing," Duck said. _Whatever it is I'm just going to ignore it_ he thought.

There were hurried footsteps as Ace banged on Duck's door and told him to wake up. "Zadavia is callin' us!" Ace yelled as he ran away from the door and went to wake up the others.

"Ohh," Duck groaned, "what does the boss lady want right now?" he asked as he got out of bed and out of his room with Miranda following him. Once he got there, he saw that the Loonatics and the girls were gathered around the table waiting for Zadavia's hologram to appear.

"Loonatics, we have a problem," Zadavia said as her hologram appeared in front of them.

"What is this important problem that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Miranda asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Zadavia.

"For a second there I thought that was Duck talkin'," Ace whispered to Lexi as she gave him a small nod.

Zadavia gave her a small glare at her talking. "The super villains from have escaped from jail," she informed them, "Sypher," she said as each picture of the villains was shown onto the screen, "Massive, Mastermind, Weather Vane, Pierre Le Pew, and Electro J. Fudd. Stop them as quickly as possible before they cause any more trouble. Zadavia out."

"Yikes," Andrea said as she looked at all of the pictures that were on the screen, "this is goin' take forever."

Ace only shrugged. "Defeating one villain is easy but going against six of them is a big challenge."

"Come-on-there-are-only-six-of-them-and-twelve-of-us-they-have-half-of-the-amount-we-have-we-can-take-them-out-in-a-jiffy," Michelle spoke up.

"Let's jet," Ace said as the twelve of them got ready and flew into the city.

* * *

Pierre and the rest of the villains had not caused any trouble yet. They were saving that for when the Loonatics came by. They hid into a dark alley as they were creating a plan to capture Ace and then Fleur. "So here is what we'll do," Pierre said, "Sypher, you try and take away Fleur's powers so she will be, how you say, weak. Weather Vane, create a heavy fog with your clouds so they wouldn't suspect a thing, while you and you," he said as he pointed at Mastermind and Massive, "distract the Loonatics and ze others."

"And I will catch that wabbit," Electro said as he got his weapon at the ready.

A jet-pack-like sound was heard above them as the villains craned their necks and saw the Loonatics flying above them. "GO!" Pierre said to Massive.

Massive grabbed a large trash can and hurled it towards the Loonatics. "AHH!" Andrea yelled as she dodged the flying trash can.

"I tink we found 'em," Ace said as they flew down.

"Now," Pierre said to Weather Vane.

Weather Vane threw her hands in the air and moved them around as she created a thick fog around them. The Loonatics flew into the fog.

"What-the?" Rev said as he cleaned his eyes from the fog.

"Slam, can you do somethin' about this?" Ace asked as he looked at Slam.

Slam whirled his arms around as he created mini tornadoes and threw them at the fog. The small tornadoes managed to suck up the fog but it wasn't effective enough for there was still more left. A silhouette was created behind the fog as the Loonatics ran to it. Sypher came out of the fog and grabbed Fleur's hand. He knew who she was for Pierre had described her to him.

"Quoi?" Fleur said confused once Sypher came out of the fog and grabbed her hand. She felt herself draining from her powers. She couldn't pluck out her nails anymore and her eyes did not zoom in as they used to.

"Sypher get away from her!" Ace yelled as he sped over to the villain with his sword. Sypher turned around and slashed Ace across the chest where he fell to the ground.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled as she ran over to her friend.

"I got you now wabbit," Electro said as he was hiding deeper into the alley. He pulled the trigger as the silky net unleashed itself on the rabbit.

Tech and Quinn were busy battling with Mastermind. "I didn't know you found yourself another dog," she teased as she looked at Quinn.

"I am not a dog!" Quinn yelled at her, "I'm a wolf!" she growled. The light from the moon hit her as she began to wince from it. She began to howl as loudly as she could. The howl vibrated through Mastermind's ears as she put her hands on them and tried to block out the howling. As Tech was about to run to Mastermind, another fog was developed around her and she disappeared.

Pierre watched as Fleur grew weaker. He ran over to Sypher and grabbed Fleur before the Loonatics found out what he was doing.

"I finally got my wabbit," Electro said as he pulled onto the heavy net behind him.

"Zen we are all set," Pierre said as he looked over at Massive and gave him a nod. Massive clenched his hand into a fist and he slammed it to the ground. The impact from the punch created a wave of earthquake as it shook beneath the Loonatics' feet. The Loonatics fell to the ground as another fog circled around them and the villains disappeared.

The Loonatics got up from the ground. They saw that the villains had disappeared from sight. "What in the blue blazes just happened?" Andrea asked as she threw her arm in the air.

"Isn't it obvious," Duck told her, "we were defeated."

"Gee, thanks Mr. Technicality," Andrea said with sarcasm, "I can see that." As she got up from the ground, she looked down and saw Ace that struggled to get up from the ground. She grabbed his hand and helped him up. "You alright there partner?" she asked as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah," he answered.

Miranda stormed up to the group. "Just great!" she yelled as she threw her arms in the air, "Fleur is gone."

"And we all know who took her," Tech said.

"Man," Andrea said, "I wish I had a fella comin' after me like she does."

Quinn gave her a look. "I don't think you would want one that smells like a skunk now would you?"

"You're right about that," Andrea pointed out. "So now we have to save her again but we are up against six hooligans!"

Ace was busy looking around the group. He did not see Fleur that's for sure but he felt that someone else was missing. He looked around the group again just to make sure. He let out a small gasp as he figured out who was missing. A certain pink bunny was gone. "Lexi," he whispered her name, "they have Lexi!" he yelled as he activated his jet pack and flew to the skies without even warning them.

"Ace, wait!" Tech yelled as he activated his jet-pack also and flew after him. The others followed.


	13. Diversion

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for your review! I really liked your idea by the way, it made the story more interesting. Speaking of which, your story "Friends" is really nice and I like it. :D**

* * *

The villains ran down another dark alley. The went inside an abandoned warehouse where they hoped the Loonatics wouldn't find them. The warehouse itself was dark but it had some furniture lying around. Massive put his hand on the wall and searched for a night switch. "Its right here bro," Sypher said as he turned on the light.

"How did you do that?" Massive asked, "I couldn't even see a thing."

"Cats can see in the dark," Sypher told him, "thanks to her powers," he said as he pointed at Fleur who was still passed out in Pierre' s arms.

Pierre looked down at the passed out Fleur and smiled. "She does have potential," he said as he chuckled. He looked around the room where he hoped to find anything to put Fleur in so she wouldn't escape. Unfortunately, there was nothing around. "Can you build something so this femme fatale does not escape from moi grasp?" he asked Mastermind.

Mastermind nodded as she picked up one a brown colored table and a brown chair. She held out her hand in front of her and a technological contraption came out of her hand as she used it to build a cage for Fleur so she wouldn't escape. "Done it," she suddenly said as she hung the birdcage by the wall.

Sypher whistled. "That was fast."

"Bien," Pierre said as he put Fleur inside the cage and closed it. When he did that, Fleur began to move her head from side to side. Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a small yawn and looked around the room.

"Quoi?" she said as she got up on her feet and looked around. She saw the wooden bars that trapped her inside. "Let moi out!" she ordered as she looked from one villain to the next. She began to pull on the wooden bars but they wouldn't budge.

Pierre chuckled when he saw her trying to get out. "I wonder why Pepe didn't figure this out a long time ago," he said. He walked closer to the cage. As he did, Fleur backed away. "Do not fret my petit pigeon. You will be out of there soon enough. Zen you will be in moi grasp," he said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"You and the west of the Loonatics," Electro suddenly said as he sent the bundled net onto the floor. "I finally got the wabbit. Let's see how he's doing," he said. He pulled the net apart and saw that he had captured a rabbit alright but it wasn't the rabbit that he hoped her. Instead of the black and yellow color that Ace wore, he had captured a black and pink bunny. It was Lexi Bunny.

"You idiot that's not the leader," Weather Vane yelled at Electro.

"Sowwy," Electro apologized.

Lexi jumped up from the ground. She looked around her and saw that she was surrounded by the six villains. She was about to brain blast all of them until Sypher ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "NO!" she yelled as she tried to free herself from his grip. Her superpowers drained from her body and entered Sypher's. Lexi felt her arms and legs grow limp. She was about to fall to the ground when Sypher held his arms in front of her and she fell into them.

"What should we do with her?" Weather Vane asked.

"C'est tres facile," Pierre said, "we use her as, how you say, bait pour les Loonatics. Zey want to know what happened to zeir little femme superhero so when they come to rescue her-"

"We will trap them," Mastermind said as she punched her fist into her hand.

"Absolument," Pierre said. "Put the femme bunny somewhere so she won't escape."

Sypher nodded as he walked over to the wall and trapped Lexi's wrists in the shackles. Fleur watched as Lexi hung from the wall. She looked like she was going to get tortured by them. Lexi shook her head as her eyes fluttered open. "Oh great," she sarcastically said once the villains left the warehouse to cause some mayhem in the city.

"Oh," Fleur moaned, "now I know how a bird feels like," she said as she grabbed a bar from the cage.

"Don't worry Fleur," Lexi told her. "Ace and the rest of the guys are on their way. I just hope they find us soon enough."

"Can't you, how you say, free yourself?" she asked.

"I can't," Lexi said as she clenched her hands into fists, "Sypher took my powers."

"He did it to moi too," Fleur said. She tried to pluck out her nails again but her result was nothing. All she could see was the peach flesh from her fingers. "We are stuck here." She sunk to her knees when she said that. "I failed my team."

Lexi hung her head back and let out a sigh. "Fleur stop it," she said with a serious tone and a grave expression, "you are not a failure. Look, the meaning to being the leader of the team is that you have to keep everything in order, you have to carry out mission, make up plans on how to battle your villains, trust your teammates."

"How would you know?" Fleur asked her.

Lexi couldn't help but smile when she was about to say this. "I see Ace do it all the time. He is such a good leader."

"Maybe he could teach me," Fleur said, "since you said that he is a good leader."

"I'm pretty sure he's up for it," Lexi told her with a nod of her head.

The door to the warehouse opened as Pierre walked inside. The door closed behind him as he walked inside. He took out his cologne and sprayed it on himself. The smell diffused throughout the room as it hit Fleur's and Lexi's nose. "Oh man," Lexi whispered as she held her breath when the smell hit her.

"Oh la, la," Fleur unpleasantly said as she fanned the smell away from her nose.

"Now," Pierre said as he turned around and walked towards the cage. He got as close to Fleur as possible. "How about a little kissy pour moi?" he asked as he gave her a smile.

Fleur gave him a disgusted look. "Non!" she yelled as she got close to the cave. "Never in my life, in a million years, and for all eternity will I give you a kissy," she said as she glared at him.

"Fine, you had your chance," Pierre said as he held up his hand in the air, "looks like vous will be trapped in zat birdcage for quite awhile," he said as she turned around and walked away from her.

Once he turned, Lexi noticed a golden key chain that hung from his pants. A sly smile formed in her lips as she got an idea that she hoped it would work. If she were to free herself from these shackles, her and Fleur would be able to get to their team and stop the villains before it was too late. "Fleur," she whispered to the French girl who looked up at her, "kiss him."

"Quoi?" Fleur almost yelled but Lexi shushed her.

"Create a diversion. He has the key. I can free myself and you from here and warn the team," she said, "please do it."

"Vous want moi to kiss him?" Fleur asked with a disgusted look on her face as she looked at Pierre.

"Leaders have to make sacrifices," Lexi told her. She didn't know whether kissing a villain would be considered a sacrifice but it was worth a shot. Since Pierre had the hots for Fleur it would be easy getting out of here. "The sooner the better," Lexi told her.

Fleur let out a defeated sigh. "Fine but you, how you say, owe me," she said as she fixed her air and changed her facial expression. "Ze things I do for people," she mumbled as she reached into her pocket and dabbed some red lipstick on her lips. She mashed her lips together as she turned around and looked at Pierre. "Yoo-hoo, oh Monsieur Le Pew," she said as she waved her hand out of the cage and called him over.

Pierre got up from a chair and walked over to her. "Ah, madame did you think about the proposition?" he asked her.

"Oui," Fleur said. She reached out her arms and once she felt the fabric from his coat, she grabbed it and pulled him closer to the cage. "Ooh la, la monsieur," Fleur said, "I never realized how handsome vous are."

_Ew _Lexi thought when Fleur said that. At least it was working.

"And might I say madame, zat you are une belle femme aussi," Pierre commented her which made Fleur giggle. "For example," he began, "you have very nice hair," he said as he reached over and touched a couple of strands of her hair, "nice and soft."

"And you have a very nice fume," Fleur said sniffed the air and let out a cough, "its makes moi want to faint," she said as she pretended to faint.

"And when you faint, I will catch you in my arms," Pierre said as he pulled her closer. The bars wouldn't let him pull her closer to him but this was good enough for him.

Fleur gave him a flirty smile as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Can you believe that our ancestors never got a chance to get to know each other?" she asked as she got up on her feet and looked at him, "Pepe must have been so romantic, like you."

Pierre laughed when she said that. "Oui, he was. I thought that your family of pussycats were always fierce but I guess I was wrong."

"Tres wrong," Fleur said as she touched the tip of his nose with her finger, "I am actually, how you say, going crazy for you."

"Pour moi?" Pierre said as he put a hand on his chest. "Ze feeling is, how you say, mutual."

Fleur put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him close to the cage. A smile formed on her lips. "Zen kiss my baby!" she said as she pressed her lips against his.

Lexi was about to gag when she saw that. She saw Fleur give her a look followed by a glare. Lexi ignored the looked and moved her eyes towards the key that was hanging from his pants. Fleur's hand made its way to the key as she unhooked it from the chain. She threw the key to Lexi as she grabbed it with her feet. Fleur put her hand on Pierre's cheek and continued to kiss him.

"Okay," Lexi breathed as she looked at the keys dangling from her feet. She threw up her legs and managed to grab the key with her mouth. Once she did, she hooked her ear onto the hole of the key and put the gold key in the lock. She saw Fleur giving her a look and another glare which made Lexi even more nervous. She mouthed "stop looking at me" to Fleur as she tried to unlock the chain. "Got it," she whispered as her wrist was free. With her free hand, she took the key and put it in the other lock. Her other wrist was free also.

"Mwah!" Fleur said as she released Pierre.

Pierre put his hand on his head. "Too bad Pepe didn't have such luck," he said, "and zat kiss was, how you say, hot."

Fleur's eyes grew wide when she saw Lexi behind Pierre. She tried to control her smile but she knew what was coming next.

"Hey Casanova," Lexi said as Pierre turned around and saw her there. Lexi hurled a punch at him, easily knocking him out.

"I didn't know he was zat weak," Fleur commented.

"What did you expect?" Lexi asked as she freed Fleur from the cage.

"Zat he was strong," Fleur answered her, "I prefer hommes that are tres, tres, fort."

"And we have to tres, tres, get out here," Lexi said as she grabbed Fleur's hand and they ran out the door before any of the villains caught them.


	14. A Warm Treat

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for your review AND for reviewing "Face Down" as well! I agree more than 100% with you about Ace. He is cool, he is awesome, and from the word of Lexi "he is such a good leader" :D In one episode with Melvin, when she left them a note to them about going to Melvin, she blew Ace a kiss! I was like...if that doesn't show that she loves him then I don't know what.**

**"Cowboy Casanova" came from Carrie Underwood's song which I do not own.**

* * *

Ace clutched the handles of his jet-pack. He pressed a red button that was on one of the handles and the engine from the jet pack roared as Ace blasted through the city. He was motivated to find those villains. Motivated to get Lexi back and save her from them. He knew that she would take care of herself but with Sypher around and his power to drain her, she had no chance.

"Ace!" Tech yelled, "you're gonna run out of-"

The jet pack sputtered a small grey cloud as Ace found himself floating from the sky.

"Gas," Tech finished.

"Uh-oh," Ace said as he looked down and saw that he was nowhere near the ground.

Michelle flew over to Ace and grabbed him in her arms before he fell. "Gotcha!" she said.

"Thanks," Ace thanked her

Quinn suddenly spotted something on the ground. She put her binoculars close to her eyes and saw someone running into a building. She zoomed the lenses closer as she saw got a better look at the person and saw that it was Mastermind. "Hey," she said, "that lady with the huge head is going in there," she said as she pointed to the building.

A cloud suddenly covered the full moon. "Looks like we have company," Duck said as a flash of silver lightning suddenly broke the sky.

Slam and Bridget looked down as they saw Massive coming out of a building. He was carrying a handful of antique art.

"Okay guys," Ace spoke up, "here's what we need to do. Tech, Quinn you guys go and stop Mastermind. Bridget and Slam , go after Massive. Duck and Miranda, stop Weather Vane."

"Sure," Duck said as he rolled his eyes, "leave the hard work to us."

"Andrea," Ace said as he looked at the southern rabbit, "you go and look from Sypher while me, Rev, and Michelle find Lexi and Fleur."

"On it sheriff," Andrea said.

The team split up to stop the villains. Andrea swooped down to the city as she passed a couple of blocks to find Sypher.

* * *

In the warehouse, Pierre moaned as he got up from the ground. He put his hand on his head as he tried to regain his balance. "Sacre bleu zat hurt," he groaned as he put his hand on the bridge of his nose where Lexi had punched him ten minutes ago. Luckily, he didn't suffer a nose bleed, but the punch was powerful enough to knock him out. The only mark that was left was a black and purple bruise. "Eets, how you say, war!" Pierre yelled as he held up his cane in the air. He tapped the cane two times on the ground and transported himself out of the warehouse.

* * *

Lexi quickly hid herself behind a building when she spotted Sypher.

"What eez wrong?" Fleur whispered.

"We found Sypher," Lexi whispered, "but if we want to get our powers back, we need to be as quiet as possible since he has my powers and can use super hearing to track us down," she explained.

Fleur nodded. She couldn't believe this. They escaped one obstacle but another one get in their way. This one was going to be a challenge for them. "Do you have a plan?" she asked Lexi.

"I was thinking that we should do a sneak attack on him," Lexi suggested, "then we could get our powers back."

Suddenly, a thud was heard as Fleur and Lexi looked at what had happened. Sypher was on the ground and Andrea stood on top of him. One of her feet was on the ground whilst the other was on Sypher's back. "Well this beats the rodeo," she said as she wiped her hands together, "super bouncin' is awesome."

"Andrea," Lexi said as she and Fleur ran up to her, "whatever happens, don't let him touch you."

Andrea gave her a wide grin as she grabbed Sypher's arm and pulled him up. His hands were tied behind his back with a rope that Andrea had found hanging from a tree. "I got it covered sister," she said.

Lexi and Fleur held out their hands and touched him. The two girls felt a thump in their arms as their powers made their way into their arms and into their bodies. They didn't feel weak anymore. They felt unstoppable.

"We got our powers back!" Fleur said as she gave Lexi a high five. She plucked out her nails and looked at swiped them at a brick wall where she left a white mark.

Lexi looked at the mark with wide eyes. "Wow," she said. _Warning, do not make Fleur angry _she thought.

While the three girls were distracted, Pierre Le Pew appeared behind Sypher. He saw that Sypher's wrists were tied together with the rope. He quickly untied the rope from him before the girls realized that he was there. "Thanks man," Sypher thanked him.

"Hey!" Andrea yelled as she was about to run to him and trap him again. Sypher saw her dashing towards him. He grabbed her hands and drained out her powers. He felt Andrea's muscles relaxing as her powers quickly drained out of her and into Sypher. Once he was done with her, he threw her to Fleur and Lexi. Andrea crashed against them and the fell to the ground. Sypher jumped in the air and through Andrea's power, he positioned himself to jump behind the girls. Once he did, he grabbed Fleur's and Lexi's hands and drain their powers as well.

"Now I feel great!" Sypher said as he released their hands.

Pierre walked over to the girls and took Fleur in his arms...again, while Sypher held onto Lexi and Andrea.

"Great," Andrea said as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Mastermind appeared as she dragged Tech and Quinn who were both tied together with a rope. Weather Vane floated over to them in a bed of clouds as she had Duck and Miranda bundled inside a dark and cloudy orb. Last but not least, Massive appeared as he had both Bridget and Slam in his grip.

"Excellent mes amis," Pierre said, "looks like we have everybody."

"Uh," Sypher said, "don't mean to rain on your parade dude but where is Electro?"

* * *

Electro stood on top of a building, his weapon at the ready as he followed Ace with it. There were two road runners with the rabbit but he could care less. The more Loonatics he had, the better.

While flying, Michelle felt that they were being watched. She moved her eyes to one side as she picked up a dark shadow that was on top of a building. "Three-two-one!" she yelled as she grabbed Rev's hand and swooped down. She halted her flying and saw a net trapping a blue mailbox.

"We-have-company," Rev said.

"And I know who it is," Ace spoke up.

"And-I-know-how-to-stop-him," Michelle said as she set Ace to the ground and flew up to the building. She didn't waste much time. She circled around Electro as she created a cylinder shape around him. When she was finished, she stopped and blew on top of the cylinder, creating a lid so he wouldn't escape.

"Hey!" Electro yelled, "let me out of here!"

"Sorry-buddy-you-are-stuck-there-for-a-long-time," Michelle said as she carried him down to where Rev and Ace were.

"Eh, how can he not break out of that?" Ace asked.

"Indestructible-ny-hand-but-weak-to-fire," Michelle explained, "which-this-guy-doesn't-have-in-his-possession-so-we're-good-to-go."

"You and Rev take Electro to-" Ace was saying but Rev and Michelle were gone with Electro and then came back in a millisecond, "jail," Ace finished when he saw them come back. "Now we have to find Lexi!"

The three remaining superheroes flew down the street. "Wait," Rev said as he stopped and Michelle bumped into him. "I-hear-familiar-voices," he peeked from the wall and saw that his teammates were trapped and the villains were surrounding them. "They-have-everyone-surrounded," Rev informed.

"Michelle," Ace said as she gave him a nod.

Michelle jumped in front of them. "Hey-guys-get-a-kick-out-of-this!" she said as she took a deep breath and blew it at them. A gust of icy air hit the villains as they tried to protect themselves from it. Sypher and Lexi were affected the most. Sypher's legs stood frozen to the ground as the ice made its way up his body. Once it reached his arm, the ice spread over to Lexi's arm and it froze her as well. Andrea had gotten away in time before the ice got to her.

"Oops," Michelle said, "not-what-I-was-aiming-for-but-he-is-stuck-which-is-what-we-needed."

Ace pointed his eye at a flagpole that was hanging from a building. The yellow lasers flew out of his eyes as it melted the metal stick that was screwed on the metal ball. The silver ball whistled through the air as it landed on Massive's head with plenty of impact.

"OW!" Massive yelled as he released Slam and Bridget and put his hands on his head.

Bridget jumped on the ground and from her body weight, she created a mini earthquake under Massive's feet. Massive toppled over and fell to the ground. Slam and Bridget ran to him as they pinned down his arms and legs so he had no chance of escaping.

Rev zipped by Pierre and rescued Fleur from him. He ran around Sypher as he melted the ice a little bit so Fleur could have contact with his body. Fleur put her hand on Sypher and she got her powers back into her.

"Hold your horses!" Andrea said as she ran down to Sypher, touched him, and got her powers back also. "Now let's lasso that cowboy Casanova," she said as she grabbed the rope that she had tied Sypher's wrists with. She made a loop and circled it above her head. She threw the rope at Pierre as he loop tightened around his waist.

Michelle whipped past Andrea as she took the rope and tied it around Pierre. "I'll-take-that," she said as she took the gold cane from his hand.

"Zut!" Pierre spat.

Fleur ran over to Weather Vane and swiped the cloudy orb with her nails. Duck and Miranda fell out of the orb. "Finally I'm out of there," Miranda said.

"I kinda liked it," Duck told her.

"Well I didn't and I think you know why," she said.

"It was too dark?" he asked her.

"Yeah that's it," she said with sarcasm.

Michelle ran over to Tech and Quinn as she took a strand of their rope. She ran over to Mastermind and grabbed her. She flew over to Weather Vane next as she tied them together with the rope. As she was doing that, Tech and Quinn spun with one another. The two canines suddenly stopped spinning when Michelle was done tying up Mastermind and Weather Vane.

"Looks like someone is ready to waltz," Andrea said as she looked over at Quinn and Tech. Their noses were touching one another's. Quinn had her hands on his shoulders while Tech's hands were on her waist.

"Ooh la, la," Fleur said as she looked at them. "C'est l'amour!"

Tech and Quinn let go of one another as one blushed while the other tried to suppress a smile. "Excuse me," Tech said.

"Sorry," Quinn said at the same time.

Ace walked over to Lexi who was still frozen in the ice. He pointed his eyes at her feet as his lasers touched the ice. The ice melted as Lexi blinked and quickly hugged her body and shivered from the cold. "Brr," she shivered.

"Lexi you're alright," Ace said as he smiled at her.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled as she pulled him closer from a hug. The warmth of his body warmed her from the coldness that she had gotten from the ice, "don't let go!" she said as she felt his hug squeezing her.

From behind, Lexi saw Andrea giving her a huge grin followed by a thumbs up and an enthusiastic nod. Lexi gave her a smile in return as she touched Sypher and felt her powers going back into her once more.


	15. Love and Hate

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! It would have been really cute and sweet if the directors did a Valentine episode focused only on Ace and Lexi when they were not training or fighting villains. That way, Acexi fans would know if they like each other. I mean, I think they do but it still would have been cute to see it :)**

* * *

After capturing the villains, the Loonatics went back to their headquarters. They had a long night and not to mention they were tired from lack of sleep. Duck couldn't keep his eyes open. When they arrived to the living room, he walked over to the couch and collapsed on it where he immediately fell asleep.

"Well I have his room all to myself," Miranda said as she let out a yawn.

"I'm not sleepy yet," Quinn said, "let's howl at the moon," she said to Tech with a enthusiastic smile on her face.

"NO!" everyone in the room except for Tech yelled. "Not your howling orchestra again," Miranda said, "look, we don't want an encore."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Miranda and then rolled them.

"I think sleep is a better solution," Tech spoke up, "that way, in the next twenty eight days we'll howl at the full moon all we want."

"Guys," Lexi spoke up, "let's just go to sleep." The teammates went to their bedrooms where they got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In Lexi's room, Andrea was sleeping on the floor while Fleur slept on the bed. Fleur tossed and turned as she tried to find the right and comfortable position for her to sleep in. Trying to find a comfortable position was one thing but trying to escape from her nightmare was another.

After of the events that had happened, she was experiencing them in her sleep. She was trapped inside an old looking home that had no door, windows, nor furniture, so it was kind of like a large brown box. Her hear beat rapidly as the walls of the home-like box began to close in on her. Someone manifested in front of her as she let out a gasp.

"Bonjour mon cherie," he said. It was Pierre and he gave her a sly smirk.

"Oh what do vous want?" Fleur asked. She had enough of this guy in reality and now he was coming after her in her sleep as well? This guy seriously needed a hobby.

"I want vous obviously," Pierre answered as he pointed his cane at her, "and your love of course."

Fleur gave him a glare. "Never."

"Zen you will die," he simply answered as he tapped his cane on the ground and disappeared from the box looking home.

The ceiling began to lower itself on her. Fleur started to panic as she put her hands on the walls to stop them from closing on her but she wasn't strong enough. She was trapped. "Non! NON!" she yelled as she felt both walls touching her body. Suddenly, everything went black.

Fleur shot up in bed as she found herself panting like a dog. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was safe in Lexi's room. "Le phew," she breathed as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She got out of bed and fixed it. Then she took a shower to clean herself from the night sweat and later she got dressed into her outfit. She noticed that Andrea had already woken up so she thought that the others were awake also. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she walked out of Lexi's room and joined her teammates to the kitchen. "Good morning," she said to them.

"More like good afternoon," Miranda said, "its twelve in the afternoon."

"Did I mees anything?" Fleur asked.

"No," Lexi shook her head as she was reading a magazine. Fleur went over and joined her.

Miranda gulped down a glass of orange juice as she looked over at Duck who was still sleeping. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out an ice tray. She took four ice cubes in her hand and walked over to the sleeping duck. She slowly pulled the back of his shirt collar and dropped the four ice cubes down his back.

The ice slipped down his back as Duck's eyes opened wide. "Hoo!" he yelled as he jumped in the air, "cold ice, cold ice, cold ice!" he yelled as he began to dance about the room.

Miranda couldn't stop laughing. Seeing Duck dance like that was like seeing a circus clown. "Priceless!" she laughed as she hugged her sides and sank to the floor on her knees.

Duck stopped dancing when the ice was completely melted. He turned and glared at Miranda with his hands on his hips. "That's not funny!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Miranda asked, "then why was I cracking up?"

"I've had it up to here," Duck said as he put his hand above his head, "with you! Are you that stupid?"

Miranda was taken aback when he said that. She was only playing a little joke on him. "Stupid?" she echoed the word, "you think I'm stupid?"

"If the shoe fits," Duck told her.

Miranda clenched her hands into fists. She had the urge to punch him in the face but she couldn't do it. She wanted to but something was keeping her back. She felt a throb in her throat, something that she had never felt before. She took a deep breath as she turned on her heel and marched out of the living room. Miranda slammed the door behind her and locked it so no one else would enter. She put her back on the door and let out a sigh. Her body slid down the door as she covered her eyes with her hands and began to weep.

"Nice going Duck," Tech told him.

"You think this is my fault?" Duck asked as he turned to the coyote, "she started it."

"And you should have ended it," Tech told him.

"Okay," Fleur said as she got up from her seat when she sensed that there was going to be arguing around her.

Fleur looked up from her magazine, "where are you going?"

"Out for some fresh air and away from ze drama," she answered Lexi, "mais, I would also like to see les magasins aussi," she said as she walked out the door and left the headquarters.

* * *

In prison, Pierre Le Pew had tried his best to steal the policeman's jail keys. He was anxious to get out of jail and get Fleur. He was obsessed with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Last night, all he thought about was Fleur, Fleur, Fleur. He even dreamed about her. He was kissing and squeezing her and giving her all his love.

He got up from his bed as he saw a policeman approaching his cell with another policeman. The policeman had his back turned on Pierre and was talking to his friend. Pierre stalked over to him and reached out his hand from the bars. He took hold of the gold keys as he slowly dragged them away from the policeman's chain. "Yes," he whispered as he waited for them to leave.

A minute later, the policemen left his cell. Once they were out of sigh, Pierre put the key on the lock and turned it. The cell door unlocked and he was out of the cell. He ran to the back door of the building and got out. He breathed in the fresh afternoon air. "I will find you pretty one," he said as he went in pursuit of Fleur.

* * *

Fleur walked down the street as she looked from shop to shop. She always had some money with her so she was thinking of buying something to bring back home as a souvenir.

From far away, Pierre smiled as he found her staring at the store's name. "I found you," he sad as he walked over to her. Fleur was too busy at trying to figure out what the name of the store read. It said "Sweet Smelling Paradise." To her, it sounded more like a bakery than a store that sold perfumes. "Bonjour again," Pierre said as he walked up behind her.

Fleur gasped as she turned around and saw him. "Mais, mais you are supposed to be een jail," she told him as if he didn't already know.

"I, how you say, escaped," he told her. "That silly little prison can't keep moi away from vous," he said as he approached her.

Fleur took a step back. She put her hand on the door handle of the shop and ran inside the store. To her, Pierre sounded like a romantic man and all but it was the stench that was keeping her away from him. That and the reason that he was a villain who kidnapped her and captured her teammates.

Pierre went after her. This time, he was going to get her. "You can run but you can't, how you say, hide," he said as he continued to run after her.

Customers turned their heads as they saw Fleur charging down the store with Pierre running after her. Fleur just ignored them. Right now, she cared about her safety from this guy. She skidded to a halt as a wall blocked her path. Other escape routes were blocked up medium sized tables with red tablecloths covering them that had cologne bottles sitting on top of them. She turned around and saw Pierre blocking her path.

"Now I will kees you," he said as he got closer to her and leaned forward to give her a kiss. His _eau de poisson _cologne made Fleur nauseous. No, he wasn't going to kiss her! She took a cologne bottle from one of the table and sprayed him four times with it.

A cloud of the cologne covered his face as Pierre backed away from Fleur and coughed. He wafted the air with his hand as he got rid of the smell. The smell of the cologne diffused to Fleur's nose as she got a whiff of it. It smelled...charming.

"What deed you do zat for?" Pierre snapped as he looked at Fleur with an angry expression.

Fleur noticed that his awful smell was replaced by the nice smelling cologne. She had a dreamy look on her face as she stared at Pierre. The chemicals from the cologne were making Pierre look almost attractive to her. Pierre gave her a confused look. "Mademoiselle are you okay?"

Fleur's dreamy look never left her face. She suddenly shook her head as her black pupils grew wide, her heart started to pound against her chest, and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh non," Pierre said as he took a step back. Before he knew it, Fleur had herself wrapped around him. She began to hug and kiss him over and over again. "Mademoiselle control yourself," Pierre said as he desperately tried to free himself from her.

Fleur pulled him closer. "Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah," she kissed him.

"S'il vous plait," Pierre gasped through her tight hugs. He struggled to get away from her again. "Pepe dear ancestor, how did you deal with zees?" he said as he pried her hands off of him. He ran away from her.

Fleur batted her eyelashes at him and skipped after him.

* * *

Michelle and Rev were in a heated ping-pong competition. Truth was, they were both really good and the score was tied zero-to-zero.

"One-of-us-has-to-make-a-point-eventually," Michelle panted as she swung her arm and the paddle hit the small red ball.

Tech and Quinn were sitting on the kitchen table and they were riddling one another. Pretty soon, the riddles got out of hand and turned into compliments of one another. "What's white, fluffy, and fun?" Tech asked Quinn.

"A cloud," Quinn said.

Tech shook his head, "nope."

"A white rabbit?" she said.

"Try again," he told her.

"I give up," she said.

"A wolf named Quinn," he said to her with a smile.

Andrea was busy showing Ace and Lexi how to lasso. "Now that ya'll made a loop that's big enough for a cow, wave it about your head," she said as she raised her arm in the air and waved the loop around her head.

Ace and Lexi did the same. "Hey this is kinda fun," Ace said. He had never tried lassoing anything before and this was fun and new to him. He peeked over as he saw Lexi setting the rope to the floor and walking away from them. "Where is she goin'?" Ace asked Andrea.

"She forgot to get something in her room," Andrea answered.

A sly smile spread across Ace's lips. He lashed his arm in front of him as his rope flew over at Lexi and the loop tied around her waist. "Hey," Lexi said as she looked at her waist and saw the rope tied around there. She was suddenly pulled backwards and her back made contact with someone. She suddenly felt his breath on her ears.

"You ain't goin' nowhere," Ace joke which made Lexi and Andrea giggle.

"You bad cowboy," Andrea said as she untied the loop around Lexi.

Meanwhile, Slam went through every single vase in the headquarters as he made a bouquet of flowers for Bridget. He tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around. He held the flowers in front of her. "Fol you," he said.

Bridget grinned as she took the bouquet in her hands and sniffed them. She leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. Slam let out an appreciate moan as she blushed at her slight kiss.

Duck had his elbows on his knees and his hands on his cheeks. He glared at the television screen as he tried to ignore what was going on around him. He didn't care. He was too cool and too smart for a girl. _Am I_? he thought as his glare softened. He looked at the door where Miranda had locked herself in. She hadn't come out for the past hour. Duck onlu shrugged it off.

"Hey," Andrea spoke up, "does it strike anyone odd that Fleur ain't back yet?"

"Well she left at twelve ten," Lexi informed her.

"But its one ten right now," Andrea pointed out, "sheesh that girl can shop."

* * *

In the city, Fleur continued to chase after Pierre. Pierre halted to a stop as he tried to catch his breath from all of the running. "Never dans ma vie have I ran zees much," he panted.

Fleur softly landed next to him as she gave him a smile. "Coffee, tea, or moi?" she asked.

"Neither!" Pierre answered. Maybe if he offended her, then she would leave him alone. "You mademoiselle are a, how you say, stalker!"

Fleur only laughed. "Oh you flirt, you must say zat to all ze femmes, non?" she said as she circled her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Pierre choked through her hug.

"Mademoiselle please let me go," he pleaded.

Fleur looked at him in the eyes. "You are ze only one for me, not for ze others," she said as she planted a big kiss on his cheek. "MWAH!"

Pierre tried to pry her off of him again. If only he had his gold cane with him, he would transport away from her.

"What do you think of ze names Jacques and Violette?" Fleur asked as she let go of him.

"For what?" Pierre asked her.

"Les enfants," Fleur answered as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Enfants?" Pierre yelped. Now he really needed to get out of her sigh. He ran away from her but Fleur only shrugged it off and skipped after him.

* * *

Time flew by. Rev swatted the red ball with his paddle at Michelle. The ball bounced from the table but as Michelle was trying to swat it, she missed. "I-won!" Rev yelled as he shot his arms in the air.

"Great," Michelle panted as she put the paddle on the table, "game-over-my-arm-hurts."

"Let-me-massage-it-for-you," Rev said as he ran over to the side of the ping-pong table. Michelle laid her arm on the table and Rev began to massage it.

Andrea looked back at the clock again and saw that it read 2:30 pm. "Okay," she said as she looked at Ace and Lexi, "we need to find Fleur. She hasn't been away from our team this long."

"Maybe she wants some time to herself," Lexi suggested.

"Maybe," Andrea said, "but I have this feeling that is not by herself. Usually she leaves us for about half an hour or an hour but not for two hours and twenty minutes."

Zadavia's hologram suddenly appeared. "Loonatics, we have a problem."

"What is it this time?" Duck grumbled as he got up from his seat and joined the Loonatics and the girls around the table.

"Did ya'll find Fleur? Andrea asked Zadavia.

"I am sorry, I have not," Zadavia apologized to the brown southern rabbit, "but I just got information that a very dangerous iceberg is heading towards the south of Acemtropolis."

"And iceberg?" Ace asked, "first meteors and now icebergs."

"Next thing ya'll know, cats and dogs would be fallin' outta the sky," Andrea spoke up.

Tech went over to his computer and adjusted the satellite. He got a good look at the blue iceberg that was hurling itself towards the military supply camp. "We have twenty minutes to stop the iceberg before it hits the military supply camp," Tech informed as he ran back to his group with jet packs and other supplies that they would use to stop the iceberg.

"Let's move out," Ace said as they got into their flying vehicles. They bolted to the sky as they flew to the south of the city to stop the iceberg before it hit Earth. The only question that Ace had was how did an iceberg like that came all the way to Acmetropolis?


	16. Love is in the Air

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Duck is going to be a little out of character here by the way.**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! I totally forgot about the villain until you mentioned it but I'm sorry, the ice is not from him. Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

The Loonatics and the girls arrived just in time to the military supply building. From far away, the iceberg looked like a harmless blue dot but they knew that it was going to crash in matters of minutes. The iceberg was gradually getting bigger and bigger.

"I-will-fly-up-there-and-see-if-I-can-melt-it," Rev offered as he got ready to fly.

"No!" Tech stopped him, "the speed from your flying is going to increase the speed of the iceberg. I see we use there," he said as he held out six weapons that shot out fire, "but I only have six."

"That's alright," Andrea said, "do ya'll have any missiles inside those flyin' pods?"

"Great idea," Tech told her, "we can send the missiles to the ice so we can destroy it."

"Yeah but if we do that, won't the iceberg blast into huge chunks and fall into the city?" Ace spoke up. He liked the plan but not the aftermath of it.

"We'll try to melt it and blast it at the same time," Quinn suddenly said, "then it will be in little chunks."

Ace gave the girls a nod. He saw only four of them in the group. Fleur was either lost in the city or kidnapped again but where was Miranda? "Has anyone seen Miranda?" he asked.

The girls shook their heads 'no'. Then everyone turned their heads and looked at Duck who glared back at them. "What are you all staring at me for?" he asked.

"Because you were with Miranda after she, oh I don't know, ran into her room AND LOCKED HERSELF IN!" Quinn yelled as she got close to Duck and bared her pointy teeth at him.

Duck took a nervous step back. He didn't want to be this wolf's dinner. "I'm sure she's fine," he said as he held up his hands in defense, "mother," he whimpered before Quinn punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Serve ya right," Andrea snapped when he landed next to her feet.

"Oh come on," Duck said as he got up from the ground, "I didn't mean it!"

Quinn marched up to him, "if you-"

"Guys!" Ace yelled as he thankfully got their attention, "sorry to break-up yer conversation but we have to stop this ting!"

The girls jumped inside the vehicles and flew over to the iceberg as they followed the Loonatics. "The button that releases the missiles is the magenta colored button," Tech said to the girls.

"Alright Loonatics," Ace called to them, "on the count of three, let's burn this baby up! One," he said as they pointed their weapons to the ice, "two," they adjusted their index fingers on the trigger, "three!" Ace yelled as they pulled the triggers and hot fire from all six weapons began to swallow up the iceberg.

Quinn had informed the girls to press the magenta button. "Magenta?" Andrea said as she looked at the series of buttons that were spread out in the vehicle, "why can't they just call it 'dark pink?'" she asked as she pressed the dark pink button. Once she did that, the bottom of the pod opened as the missiles flew towards the iceberg. "Whoa!" she yelled as she looked out the window, "I haven't seen this many fireworks since the fourth of July! Yee-haw!"

Once the missiles hit the iceberg, they chipped off small specks of ice as they fell to the ground.

"It's woiking!" Ace yelled. To speed up the process, he used his lasers to try and melt the ice. Lexi used her brain blast power to chip off more ice to make the hunk of ice easier to melt. "Keep it up you guys!" Ace yelled.

Fire, superpowers, and missiles exploded into the iceberg. Bridget kept pressing the magenta button as much as she could so the missiles would destroy the iceberg. She liked hearing the booming sounds and the colors that it made.

Michelle flew to the other side of the ice where Rev was firing it up. Rev turned around and smiled at her. Michelle blew him an air kiss as he pretended to catch it with his hand.

"A little less flirting and more melting!" Duck yelled at Rev out of pure jealousy. Rev was not affected by his snappy attitude. He moved out of the way as Michelle's missiles hit the iceberg.

Down to the ground, Pierre was still running away from Fleur. He stopped when a large block of ice blocked his path. He ran around the ice and hid there, hoping that Fleur wouldn't find him. "Sacre blue," he breathed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his head and put his hands on his legs as he knelt over and panted, "zat lady can really run!"

Fleur stopped skipping as she took a huge sniff. The cologne was pretty strong so she easily followed the sweet smell and found him hiding behind the ice. "Oh I found vous!" she said as she jumped in the air and spread out her arms. As she was about to catch him, a rush of water splashed on her head..

"We did it!" Ace yelled as Lexi gave him a high five. The team had managed to melt the iceberg in time before it hit the military supply building.

Fleur shook the water off of her. She heard a series of sounds as she looked up and saw the Loonatics and the girls landing on the ground. She turned her head and looked back at Pierre again.

"Not again," Pierre said in a defeated voice.

Quinn jumped out of the vehicle and stormed out of the vehicle and stormed at Pierre. "Stay away from her stink-o!" she literally growled.

"I'm trying to but she's coming after me!" Pierre said with a wild look on his face.

Quinn looked over at Fleur. Her dress was was soaked in water, her hair was a mess but she still had the same dreamy look on her face. Her black pupils shined brightly, she had a puckered smile, and her hands were folded in front of her. Her left knee bent forward as she slightly turned her body to the right.

"See!" Pierre pointed out.

"Why-would-she-come-after-you-you're-just-plain-creepy-and..." Michelle paused, "that's-it-just-creepy."

"Merci," Pierre sarcastically said as he glared at the female roadrunner.

Fleur saw that her "beau" was distracted with the anthro road runner. She ran to him and hugged him from around the waist and squeezed him against her.

"What the?" Andrea said as she stared at them while Bridget had a disgusted look on her face. "Girl snap out of it!" Andrea suddenly yelled at Fleur who paid no attention to her.

Pierre struggled in her grip to get away from her. Once he did, a blue perfume bottle fell out of Fleur's pocket and landed on the ground. Tech picked up the bottle and looked at it. "This is men's cologne," he informed them, "but why is she carrying it?"

"Zat's what she sprayed me with," Pierre said as he pointed to the bottle and tried to push Fleur away from him, "mademoiselle control yourself!"

"You wanted her didn't ya?" Andrea asked him, "well ya got your wish! Make up your mind cowboy!" she yelled as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time.

Slam took the cologne from Tech and looked at it. "Slam wait!" Tech yelled but it was too late for Slam had sprayed himself with the cologne. The smell of the cologne hit Bridget's nose. She turned her head and looked at Slam as she jumped at him and gave him a hug. Slam was caught off guard as the perfume bottle toppled to the ground. At first, he looked at his peers with confusion but then he seemed to enjoy her hug, so, he hugged her back.

Tech surveyed the whole scene with Slam and Bridget. Somehow, the smell of the cologne made Bridget act all clingy to Slam. He took the perfume from the ground and sprayed himself just to see if it made a difference. Once he did that, Quinn ran over to him and gave him a tight hug followed by a peck on the cheek. Tech smiled as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Rev took the cologne from Tech and looked at it. "Now-do-you-really-need-that?" Michelle asked him.

"Ha-ha-nope!" Rev said as he threw the perfume bottle behind him and hugged Michelle as she hugged him back.

Ace caught the perfume bottle in his hands. He knew better than to use it to attract Lexi to him but he was so anxious to know whether they shared the same feelings or not. Her giggles when he had pulled her closer to him with a rope was not enough. _Just one spritz _he thought as he pressed the small pump and the cool liquid sprayed onto the side of his neck.

Lexi sniffed the air as the smell diffused itself towards her. She turned around and looked at Ace. "You smell nice," she commented as she slightly blushed at the comment. Ace spread out his arms as she went into them. Now this he liked.

Fleur managed to wrap herself around Pierre and once she did, she covered him with lots of kisses.

Andrea and Duck were the only ones left. Andrea could really care less that she was a single bunny. She was happy that her friends were fallin' in love, except for Pierre. Duck on the other hand was hurt and jealous. He wished that he was one of them, hugging and kissing his girlfriend. Deep down, he regretted that he insulted Miranda earlier. He took the cologne from Ace's hand.

Ace didn't notice anything. He was too busy hugging Lexi. Having her this close to him was a real treat. Guess the two bunnies did share the same feelings for one another after all and he was happy to finally know that.

Duck got into his flying vehicle as he flew back to the headquarters. Once he arrived he walked inside the living room and marched over to the door where Miranda rested. Before he knocked, he sprayed himself every inch of himself with the cologne. After he did that, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Miranda asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's me," Duck answered.

"Go away!" Miranda snapped.

"Just get out here! I need to talk to you," Duck said as he nervously sprayed some more perfume on his neck.

The door swung inward as Miranda poked her head out. "What?" she snapped. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying that she had done over the past few hours.

Duck was shocked when he saw her like that. _Someone needs a makeover _he thought, completely forgetting that Miranda had the power to read minds.

"I need a makeover?" Miranda asked as she pointed to herself.

"No, no," Duck said as he frantically waved his hands in front of him, "forget what I thought." He sprayed himself again with the cologne.

Once he did that, he saw no changes in her Miranda's angry look. Why wasn't this working? Miranda tightened her grip on the doorknob. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" she screamed as white orbs formed on the sides of her eyes, "you are one mean, stone-hearted, narcissistic, annoying idiotic jerk I have ever met!" The white orbs escaped from her eyes as they streaked down her face.

"Just give me a chance," Duck pleaded as he held his arms out in front of him.

"NO!" she screamed, "because I hate you!" With that, she slammed the door and locked it once more. She let out a heavy sigh as it caught into the back of her throat and it turned into heavy sobs.

Duck stared at the door. His blue pupils were glazed over with tears as he ran a hand through them and wiped them away. Never in his life had he ever felt sad or cried. "I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"Just go away!" Miranda sobbed, "I never want to see your face again!"

Duck took a step away from the door. His sad expression turned into fury. He clenched his hands into fists and his body shook all over. _Somebody put me in a straight jacket before I explode _he yelled in his mind.

Suddenly, the Loonatics arrived along with the girls. Surprisingly, Pierre was with them as he dragged his left leg on the floor where Fleur had clung herself onto. Duck paid no attention to his teammates entering the headquarters. He was too busy staring at Miranda's door. He tried to control his fury but it was too much.

"Duck?" Lexi said his name.

Duck broke away from the door and ran into his room. He locked his door and buried his face into his knees and sobbed.

The Loonatics were speechless. "What-just-happened?" Rev asked.

"Yeah, what's his problem?" Quinn asked.

"While your ami is dealing with his problem, can you deal with mine?" Pierre snapped as Fleur pulled his leg closer to her.

A smile grew on Michelle's lips. "Would-you-be-with-her-as-punishment-or-be-in-jail?"

"I'd rather be in jail," Pierre answered her.

"Oh well, that's too bad," Andrea spoke up, "this is what happens when you after single ladies who don't even want to be near ya!"

"By the way," Quinn added, "she has always wanted two children. A boy and a girl named Violette and Jacques. She always confided that in me."

The thought of having children frightened Pierre. "How do you say, every man for himself!" he yelled as he got out of Fleur's grip and ran to the door.

"Mon amour!" Fleur yelled as got up from the ground and ran after him. Before, she could get out the door, Michelle blocked her path as she stood by the door.

"Back here honey," Andrea said as she pulled Fleur away from the door.

After Pierre fled the room, Fleur's happy expression changed. Her smile faded into a tin line and her eyes became droopy. Her muscles relaxed as she leaned against Andrea's shoulder and fell to the ground. "She finally fell asleep!" Andrea said.

"Let's put her on de couch," Ace said as he grabbed Fleur's arms and Andrea grabbed her legs. They put her on the couch where she peacefully slept. They only hoped that she had forgotten about Pierre.


	17. Miranda's True Identity

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hello! Thanks for your review! You'll find out soon enough why the cologne didn't work on Miranda. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

While Fleur rested, Quinn decided to go and check on Tech. He had locked himself inside his room for a mere hour or so. Quinn wondered what he was doing in there. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. "Knock, knock," she called as her knuckled made contact with the wooden door.

"Who's there?" Tech's voice rang out through the room.

Quinn rolled her eyes at his question. "Quinn."

"Quinn who?" he asked as he stifled a giggle.

"Quinn Wolf," she said in an exasperated tone of voice, "who else?"

The doorknob turned as the door opened inward. The coyote had a smile on his face while Quinn had her arms folded across her chest. "Come on in," he said very gentleman-like as he stepped away from the door and Quinn entered his room.

Once the she-wolf stepped in, she was mesmerized by all the technologies. She had been in his room before, but she hadn't taken much notice on his technologies before. _Too bad I can't do this_ she thought as she added a shrug. "Are you working on another piece of technology?" she asked Tech.

"Not right now," Tech said as he sat down on a chair and looked into a microscope. "I picked up an ice cube from the iceberg that we demolished today and I'm trying to figure out where it came from."

"Can I look?" she asked as Tech nodded his head. Quinn approached the microscope and took a good look at the cube. She magnified deeper into the cube as she looked at the inside of the cube. The crystals in the cube were arranged in a very complex pattern like jumbled together. Quinn picked up the cube and threw it on the ground. Instead of shattering into little pieces, the ice held onto its cube-like shape.

"Wow," Tech said as he picked up the ice. He squeezed it in the palm of his hand but it didn't even melt. "What kind of ice is this?" he asked.

"One of a kind," Quinn joked, "but that ice reminds me of Michelle's powers for some reason."

"You think that her ice power is the same as this?" Tech asked as he held the ice cube if front of her.

"Exactly," Quinn said as she walked up to the door, pulled it open, and poked her head out, "Michelle! Get in here, quick!" she yelled as Michelle charged into the room and bumped into the wolf. Quinn was sent flying across the room as she landed on the floor. "Not that quick!" she snapped as she got up from the ground.

"What-can-I-do-for-you?" Michelle asked as she bounced back and forth on her toes.

"Can you blow some ice?" Quinn asked her. Michelle gave her a skeptical look. "We think that your ice power has the same characteristics as this," the white wolf said as she held up the ice in front of Michelle.

Michelle looked at the ice. "That's-indestructible-like-mine-are," she explained, "they-can't-be-broken-by-hand-but-by-fire."

"Fire?" Tech echoed, "get Rev."

Michelle ran out of the room and returned back with Rev in a millisecond.

"Rev, I need you to melt this," Tech said as he set the ice cube on the floor.

Rev nodded as he flew around the ice cube. His speed increased as a trail of fire circled around the cube. The ice gradually began to melt.

"Okay stop!" Tech said and Rev halted. Tech saw that there was a pool of water left behind where the ice used to be. "That took about two minutes to melt."

"That's-why-it-took-us-forever-to-melt-that-iceberg," Rev spoke up.

"That's not the point," Quinn told him, "don't you see? If Michelle's ice is the same as the iceberg's-"

"Then the iceberg has come from plane Harman," Tech exclaimed with an astonished look on his face.

"Wait-what?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle don't you get it?" Quinn said with all the patience she had left. "You got your powers when that meteor hit Harman city. Your ice powers are indestructible just like that ice," she said as she pointed to the pool of water.

Michelle only raised an eyebrow.

"Michelle!" Quinn snapped as she raised her arms in the air, "you got your powers from Harman and since they're indestructible the iceberg is from Harman!"

"But-who-would-do-this?" Michelle asked.

"Its obvious," Quinn said, "the villain that's destroying the city."

Her and Michelle suddenly looked at one another with a startled look. "Oh-no-get-us-a-satellite-of-our-planet!" Michelle said as Tech pulled up the satellite and got a video picture of their planet. Quinn's and Michelle's jaws dropped when they saw the streets of Harman city dressed into thin sheets of ice. A malicious deep laughter followed by a woman's laughter was heard through the screen. A green crocodile head was appeared with a woman that had slick jet-black hair. She had light blue eyes, a sparkling tiara on her head, and a cane with a blue orb on top of the cane. She held the cane in front of a fleeing citizen and turned him into ice.

"Shut-it-off," Michelle said as she turned her head to the side. She couldn't stand watching people getting frozen like that. "We-have-to-go-back!" she said as she looked at Quinn with large eyes.

"We aren't well trained yet," Quinn told her, "so if you don't want to wind up like a Popsicle stick, I suggest we stick around here."

Rev gave Michelle a nod. He wanted her to stick around for a but longer because she was fun to train with.

"And when Sleeping Fleur decides to wake up," Quinn said.

* * *

Later in the day, Andrea and Lexi were sitting at a table out in the balcony. Lexi was confiding in Andrea about her hug with Ace. "And when he hugged me, it was so warm and cozy."

"Like cuddlin' a fluffy rabbit right?" Andrea said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well he is a rabbit," Lexi told her as the girls laughed at the little joke, "but at least ya'll are in the zone."

"And I like it," Lexi smiled.

Suddenly, Duck opened the sliding door and walked into the balcony. He had a mixture of emotions pasted on his face but the emotion that was there the most was sadness.

"Ya feelin' better there cowboy?" Andrea asked as he sat down on a chair with them.

"No," Duck sighed, "I feel awful."

Lexi was surprised to hear something like that come out of Duck's mouth. Looks like the mallard had feelings after all.

"How do you impress a girl like Miranda?" he asked them.

"Hoo-wee!" Andrea hooted as she clapped her hands above her head, "praise all the livestock in the southern part of the globe, he didn't go to Fleur for advice."

Duck and Lexi exchanged skeptical looks. What in the world was she talking about? "Anyway," Andrea continued, "ya came to the right gals. Impressin' a gal like Miranda is like ridin' a ragin' mad bull in a filed filled with cactus."

Duck raised an eyebrow at her and her southern talk. "What are you even talking about?" he asked her.

"Ya have to be careful on what ya'll think 'cause she can read minds, if ya haven't noticed," the Southern rabbit continued.

Duck let out another sigh. "Yes I know!"

"Look Duck," Lexi spoke up, "if you want to impress her, just be nice."

"What's that?" Duck blinked at the pink rabbit.

Andrea hit her forehead with her hand. "Hello, havin' good manners. Gals like that sorta thing. I know I do."

"Just say something nice to her and avoid mean thoughts in your mind since she can read minds," Lexi continued.

"But that's hard," Duck whined.

"If ya want this to work, then do what we tell ya alright?" Andrea told him. "Now with Miranda, I am sure her dislike for you is not that strong."

"She hates me," Duck simply told her.

"Then you're the stick in the mud," Andrea said.

"Gee thanks," Duck sarcastically said.

Lexi shook her head. They were getting nowhere with this situation. "Look, I don't think it matters how much she hates him. I think that the most important thing for you do to Duck is to just show how much you like her."

"Who says I like her?" Duck asked.

"You mentioned the work 'impress,'" Andrea reminded him. "Another thing to do is just talk to her and never mention the conflict that happened between the both of you."

_Talk to her like a normal duck _Duck thought. _Me, myself, and I are as normal as ever. I don't know about her_. If Miranda had heard that, she would have plucked the feathers off of him. He did like her but she just made it so hard. "But what if she still doesn't like me?" he asked.

"Just give it a try," Lexi encouraged him, "you'll never know unless you try."

Duck slowly nodded. If he changed his attitude, he might win her over. "Do girls like flowers?" he asked them.

"Ooh that sounds really gentleman of you," Lexi told him which made Duck think that it was better giving Miranda a gift than giving her nothing.

The day gradually turned into a light navy blue color as the sun began to set. Lexi and Andrea left the balcony, leaving Duck alone. The wind blew across the sky as Duck felt a slight breeze hitting his face. One of the vases on the balcony had bloomed pink tulips. Duck plucked off one of the tulips and walked inside.

The living room was empty, except Fleur was still sleeping on the couch. _That girl has it easy _Duck thought _she had stink-o after her_. Duck approached his room where Miranda had been hiding all day. The door was locked so he transported himself into his room. Once he got in, he saw Miranda's body lying on the floor.

On instinct, he ran over to her and grabbed her in his arms. He thought she had fainted but her eyes slowly opened when she felt his touch. She looked up, but when she saw him, she quickly removed herself from his arms. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I just saw you on the floor and I thought you fainted," he told her.

"I was sleeping genius," Miranda said as she hugged her knees closer to her chest.

Duck didn't know what else to tell her so he decided to tell her about the events that had happened today. "You missed a lot today," he said.

"So?" Miranda shrugged, "at least I was away from you."

The deeply hurt Duck but he tried not to show it. He was trying to be nice but she was making it harder and harder for him. "I got you this," he said as he bought the tulip closer to her.

"A flower?" Miranda asked as she raised an eyebrow, "give that to Fleur since her name means 'flower,'" she scoffed.

Duck clenched the green stem of the flower._ Would you stop making this harder_? he wanted to scream.

"Make what harder?" Miranda asked as she heard his inner thoughts.

"This!" Duck yelled as he spread out his arms. "Can't you see that I really, really like you!"

Miranda's stone-cold expression softened slowly as she looked at Duck. "Prove it," she said.

"I gave you a pink flower," Duck told her.

"That's not enough," Miranda said as she shook her head.

Duck let out an exasperated groan. "What more do you want from me?" he asked, "the entire world?" he asked as he spread out his arms.

A secret sly smile appeared on Miranda's face. She quickly hid it with a mad expression as she looked back at Duck. "What part of 'I hate you' don't you get?" she asked him.

Duck glared at her. "Fine," he said as he threw the tulip on the floor and got up from the ground, "be that way." He turned his back on her and stormed out of the room. He wasn't going to deal with this anymore. He slammed the door behind him as the slam woke up Fleur from her sleep.

"Quoi?" she sleepily asked as she looked around the room. She put her hand on her head. She sleepily grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hugged it close to her chest. She kissed it as Duck gave her an odd look.

"What are you doing?" Duck asked her.

"Mwah," Fleur said as she looked at the pillow, "I love you Monsieur Le Pew," she said as she collapsed back on the sofa and fell into a deep sleep.

Duck rolled his eyes as he walked away from the French girl.

Once he was out of the room, Miranda pulled out her cell phone from the inside of her boot. She put the device close to her ear as another person picked up the phone on the end of the line. "What is it?" a deep voice said.

"It didn't work," Miranda informed, "the iceberg didn't hit the city."

"What?" the deep voice exclaimed.

"The idiots melted it just in time," the female mallard explained, "but not to worry, in a couple of days we will be there. I don't know when but I will let you know about it."

"Good," he said, "then me and Irene will get rid of them. All eleven of them!"

Miranda smiled as she shut the cellphone. Getting rid of the Loonatics was one thing but getting rid of her supposed friends was another. Earth would have no superheroes, the villains that were on planet Earth were as thick as Duck, and planet Harman would rule all of the planets in the universe. She smiled at the plan. After defeating the Loonatics and her "friends," she would later defeat the ice queen, Irene, and the Croc King! Victory would be hers and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way!

* * *

**Hey you guys, thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I just have a strange question to ask you though. What do you think of a relationship between Pierre Le Pew and Fleur Pussycat in later chapters since they are both French and descendants of Pepe and Penelope? **

**Thanks! :)**


	18. Toxic

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears, it might a poor song choice but that's the song I could think of so I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Duck might be a out of character here again**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you for the review! Oh yeah, wasn't it Pinkster or something like that, that betrayed him? Its always the duck that has to be the victim. Poor Ducky. Oh and thanks for letting me know about Pierre X Fleur by the way. ****  
**

* * *

After the Loonatics and the girls went off for a good night's sleep, Miranda woke up from her sleep when she heard Duck snoring on his bed. This was a good indication that everyone was in a deep sleep. She quietly tip-toed out of Duck's room and went into the living room. Fleur was still sleeping on the couch as she clutched on the pillow that she had kissed earlier in the day. Miranda rolled her eyes at the French girl. _You are one of the most dumbest leaders ever_! she thought as she glared at Fleur and walked into a room where Tech kept all of his technologies.

She had mastered a plan earlier when she was alone. She was going to deprive the Loonatics of their technologies that Tech had invented and send them to planet Harman. Then she would leave a note, notifying that she was kidnapped by the villains. The Loonatics and her "friends" would come and save her but they would be trapped and later destroyed. She smiled at her plan as she walked into the room.

When she walked into the room, she saw lots of technologies sitting on the shelves. They were all too big to be carried so she decided that it was better to shrink them and just carry them in her pocket. She picked up one of the technologies and targeted it at another object. A yellow ray shot out from the ray gun as it shrunk the object. She used the shrinking ray on the other technologies until they all shrunk to a reasonable size. Once that was over, she put them in her pockets and walked out of the room with the shrinking ray in her hands.

She tip-toed outside the living room and went to the garage where the flying pods rested. She jumped into one of them and buckled up. She pressed a button that opened the garage door. Once the happened, the engine roared as she turned on the vehicle and she blasted out of the garage and into the skies.

* * *

The blast from the pod's engine had roared so loudly that Lexi had woken up from her sleep. She shot up in bed as she put her hands on her ears where she felt the vibrating sound waves that were entering into her eardrum. She looked around the room to make sure that she was still here for she had been living into one of her dreams.

"Lex, you okay?" Ace sleepily asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"I thought I heard something," Lexi told him.

"I didn't hear anything," Ace told her, "maybe it was nothing."

"But it sounded like an engine," Lexi continued, "it sounded so close."

"Maybe it was a car outside," Ace told her as his eyes got heavy from the lack of sleep.

Lexi didn't want to keep him awake. Maybe he was right. It was probably nothing and she was just getting worked up on it. Sometimes her super hearing deceived her.

* * *

The engine had also frightened Duck. He was usually a heavy sleeper but this had startled him. He looked at the ground and saw that Miranda was gone. He jumped out of bed and left his room. He walked into the living room where he found Fleur sitting up on the couch. The engine had also frightened her since she was closets to the garage floor. She was hugging the pillow closer to her chest. She looked at Duck with a startled look on her face.

"Where's Miranda?" he whispered to her as Fleur gave him a shrug for an answer. He had a feeling that the sudden roar of the engine and Miranda's disappearance had something to do with all of this. He ran out into the balcony and saw a flying pod getting smaller into the distance. He took a good look and saw that the pod was the color orange and it was his! Duck transported himself from the balcony and into the flying pod.

When he arrived inside the pod, he glared at the driver. "Who do you think you are to wake me up from my sleep?" he snapped at the driver.

Miranda gasped when she heard Duck's voice. She whirled around and glared at him. Duck gasped when he saw who the driver was. "Miranda?" he said in disbelief.

"You can't leave me alone can you Duck?" she asked as she got up from her seat and folded her arms across her chest.

Duck was speechless at this. Why was Miranda stealing his flying pod? Why did she have the shrinking ray? Why was she scowling at him? Why was she raising her fist at him? Duck's neck snapped to the left as he found himself on the ground. He looked up from the ground and looked at Miranda with a startled look.

Miranda grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him at eye level. She glared at him as she pushed him against the wall. "You stupid little jerk," she said through gritted teeth, "who are you to come after me?"

"Who are you to steal my flying pod?" Duck snapped back.

Miranda let go of his shirt and backhanded him across the face where he crumpled to the floor. "You are very stupid you know that?" Miranda told him as she pulled onto a shelf and pulled out a rope. She walked over to Duck and tied him up with it.

"What are you doing?" Duck asked with a hurt look on his face.

"You are going to help me destroy you silly little friends and mine," Miranda told him, "either that or get yourself killed by me personally."

Duck's body started to tremble. What had he gotten himself into? This girl was evil! Why didn't he figure it out sooner?

"Your choice," Miranda spoke up as she walked to the steering wheel, leaving Duck in the corner with his tough decision.

* * *

Once Duck had transported himself out of the balcony, Fleur had ran out into the balcony to see what the commotion was about. She saw the orange pod getting smaller and smaller into the distance. She wondered what had happened to Duck until the sound of footsteps distracted her from her thoughts. She looked down and saw a man walking down the street. She broadly smiled as her heart began to pound against her chest. It was none other than Pierre Le Pew. She was out of her trance, the sleep had seemed to erase that but the men's cologne had left a mark on her and Pierre. When she smelled the cologne on Pierre she thought that it made him look attractive and go well with his personality. She had to go and see him.

She ran back into the living room and fixed up her frizzy looking hair and rubbed the sleep off of her face. As she was about to run out the door, she grabbed his gold cane that Michelle had confiscated from him earlier in the day. She ran down to the elevator where it took her to the ground floor. Once she reached the ground level, she jumped out and yelled, "Monsieur Le Pew!"

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm callin'_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

Hearing that familiar voice, Pierre had to stop in his tracks and turn around. _Oh non_ he thought _she's going to chase me again_. He saw her running up to him.

"I have a present for vous," Fleur said as she held up the gold cane in front of him.

Pierre reluctantly took the cane back. He gave her an odd look. Why was she giving him his cane back? She was a superhero and he was a villain. Actually, scratch that, he didn't know whether he would consider himself a villain anymore. He hadn't held any illegal fights ever since he was released from jail.

Fleur noticed that his original stench was gone. The men's cologne had worked its magic and removed the skunk smell. _Bon _Fleur thought._  
_

"So what exactly are vous doing here?" Pierre asked her.

"Oh nothing," Fleur said, "out for some fresh air. Vous?"

"Ze same," he answered as he clutched onto his cane. He looked over and saw Fleur staring at him.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

"Yes?" her nervously said. If she was going to start chasing him again, he was going to transport himself out of Acmetropalis and never come back again.

"Zees may sound bizarre Monsieur mais, when I was chasing you, something came over me," Fleur spoke up.

"You chased me," Pierre told her.

"Like you did with moi too," Fleur added, "but Monsieur, ze awful smell eez not onto you anymore."

"I noticed," Pierre said, "I don't smell like a skunk anymore."

"Zat's a good thing," Fleur said as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand. She slightly blushed when she said that. When she was chasing him, she wasn't in a full trance. She was mildly conscious but she noticed that she was chasing him and she had enjoyed him. To her, he was good-looking for a man and that French accent of his made her melt.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing me head_

_Spinnin' round and round_

_Do you love me now?_

Pierre raised an eyebrow at her comment. What did she even mean by that? "Okay," he finally managed to say, "why eez eet a good thing?"

"Don't vous see?" Fleur asked, "without zat small, vous are able to get all zee ladies. Vous are tres attractive without zat skunk smell," she pointed out.

Pierre gave her an amused smile. "Vraiment?" he asked as he turned his head to the side and pretended to throw his hair back.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic _

_I'm slipping under_

"Uh-huh," Fleur nodded, "et tres romantic."

"Zen zees ees for you," Pierre said as he bend down to the ground and plucked out a rose from the earth. He gave the rose to her and she slowly grabbed it from his hand.

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Fleur sniffed the rose and took in the sweet smell of the red plump flower. "Je pense zat our ancestors did have a chance with each other. Wouldn't you say?" she asked him.

"Je ne sais pas," Pierre shrugged, "Pepe really did like you great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

"I have been told zat Penelope also went after your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Family histories are so much fun," Fleur said as she smiled at him, "I wish I could have met Pepe et Penelope. Zey both sound very funny."

"You did meet Pepe," Pierre told her, "I am him since I come from his family and you are Penelope since you are from her family."

"Ah oui," Fleur said, "stupid moi," she joked as she hit the side of her head with her hand.

"Oh non ma chere," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "vous are not stupide."

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

Ma chere? My love? It sounded like he really meant it. Here she was, falling in love with the guy that had kidnapped her twice while she had no idea where Duck was.

_Too high _

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

"You know Monsieur Le Pew," Fleur said as she got closer to him. "I have always liked you when you kidnapped me. Zat was before ze smell."

"How's zat for a first impression?" Pierre asked as he laughed along with Fleur. "Desolee by the way but vois were with ze Loonatics and I would have been arrested if I went near zem."

"Vous were arrested," Fleur reminded him.

"Twice for kidnapping," Pierre added.

"If vous were to do eet again, I won't mind," Fleur said as she gave him a sultry look. She knew that what she was saying was wrong because she was saying to a villain but Pierre was attracting her to him. Again, without the awful stench, he was just a regular French guy who wanted a lover. She was thankful that she was free so she could be with him.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

"Mademoiselle," Pierre nervously said, "you wouldn't happen to...uh...how you say, like me would you?"

"Oui," Fleur nodded, "but don't worry Monsieur, I am how you say, crazy for vous mais I won't run after you like I did."

"And your desire for children?" he asked as he looked at her, hoping for her to say no.

"Non," Fleur answered as she shook her head, "zat was my, how you say, crazy side shouting out nonsense."

Now with this he was satisfied. A normal French girl that he could relate to. It was good to know that she liked him for he had felt the same way when he first saw her, just like Pepe had for Penelope. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked her, hoping to start a new opportunity with her.

Fleur gave him a smile. "Oui but I can't leave my planet and my friends. Our planet eez in danger and we have to stop zat danger before it destroys eet."

"How about I, how you say, help you and your amies?" he asked her.

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Taste of my lips and havin' fun_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

"Zat would be wonderful Monsieur but would you be able to handle eet? Zey are very dangerous," she told him.

Pierre took her hand in his. "My dear lady, we are in zees together now are we not? A man has to help his lady and I am zat man for you."

Those romantic words made her feel warm inside. She walked closer to his face and gave him a kiss. This time, it was real and she enjoyed it.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Pierre enjoyed this kiss just as much as he hand enjoyed the first. The first was nothing compared to this one because he had gotten slugged by Lexi Bunny and forgot the whole thing. He figured it out that it was just a diversion for them to get away and that it meant nothing. This time, he liked it because it did mean something. She liked him and he liked her.

_I'm intoxicated now_

_I think you'll love me now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I'm intoxicated now_

_I think you'll love me now_

_I think I'm ready now_

"Fleur!" her name was yelled down the street. Fleur turned around and saw Andrea appearing from the entrance of the headquarters along with the rest of the girls and the Loonatics. "Where in the blue blazes were you? What are you doing here with him?" the Southern bunny blasted questions at Fleur as she glared at Pierre. Lexi had woken them up with her superstition that something didn't feel right to her when she heard the roaring of the engine. When they all woke up, they saw that Fleur, Duck, and Miranda were gone.

"S'il vous plait, I mean to harm to you or to Fleur," Pierre quickly said before any of them were about to attack him. He looked over at Miranda who had her teeth bared out at Pierre and she was ready to attack him and second.

"You better not," Quinn growled at him.

"As wrong as this looks," Ace spoke up as he looked from Pierre and then to Fleur, "Duck and Miranda are gone."

"Miranda?" Fleur echoed. Who would take her? What did Duck even have to do with all of this?

"And I heard the sound of an engine while I was sleeping," Lexi told her.

"I heard zat too," Fleur told her.

"And to make matters worse, all of my technologies are gone," Tech suddenly spoke up. _So much for my present to Quinn_ he thought. He had made her a little something special during his free time, just to show her how much he appreciated her, despite that they were different species.

"Guys," Fleur said, "I hope zees doesn't, how you say, strike you odd but Monsieur Pierre has offered to help us save our planet."

"A-villain?" Michelle asked as she raised an eyebrow, "but-he-kidnapped-you-he's-evil!"

"Ah," Pierre spoke up, "looks can be deceiving my pretty one."

"Hey-she's-my-pretty-one-not-yours," Rev said as he put his hands on Michelle's shoulders as if he was defending her from a wild coyote.

Pierre chuckled. "Someone eez in love," he said as he smiled at Rev who only sent him a glare.

Ace looked closely at Fleur. When he saw her turning her head and looking at Pierre, he saw that she had a devoted look on her face. He wondered how she started to like him all of a sudden but they had limited time here. They needed to find Duck and Miranda. Who knows what had happened to them. He was just going to let this pass once. "Fine you can help us," he said, "now we have to find Duck and Miranda but who in the world would take them? Unless it was Electro Fudd but he's in jail right now."

This whole situation seemed kind of fishy to Quinn. Tech's technologies were gone at the same time when Miranda and Duck had disappeared. Something didn't sound right here. She pondered whether it was a burglar that came and stole the technologies and it could have been a coincidence that Miranda and Duck were awake but that was not possible. A burglar would not have the patience to climb onto the one hundred twenty fifth floor and if he did, what would he do with those technologies anyway? It's not like they were jewels. "Let's head back to the headquarters and check the security cameras," she suggested.

"Good idea," Ace nodded as they all went back to the headquarters.


	19. Captured

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Some details about planet Harman might sound lame.  
**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you for the review! I read your Detention 101 story by the way. It was so good and I loved all of the Acexi moments. I also liked your OCs too. I found them nice and a perfect match for the characters as well. ****  
**

* * *

After returning back to the headquarters, Tech was shocked to see that his technologies were missing. Seeing the empty shelves, angered him. No one touched his babies!

Quinn turned her head and heard the coyote softly growling. He looked back at her and stopped. "Sorry guys," he apologized, "I'm just-"

"Worried about your babies?" Quinn teased with a smile on her face. She found it pretty amusing that a grown coyote would refer to his technologies as "babies." So why not tease him about it?

"Not now Quinn," Tech said as he looked at the she-wolf. She still had that huge smile plastered on her face. Tech let out a tragic sigh as if he had lost someone dear to him.

"Don't fret Tech," Ace spoke up, hoping to calm down the coyote, "we are powerful enough to go against anyone if we work as a team."

The five girls nervously looked at one another. They hoped they could put their powers to the test, not to mention working together as a team. When they were battling Weather Vane and the rest of the villains, they did work as a team but they didn't realize it.

Tech walked over to one of his computers and pulled up the security camera from the garage door. The Loonatics gathered around him as they took a good look at the screen. There was a blurry dark figure walking towards a flying pod. Tech paused the video as he zoomed closer to the figure to get a better look. The anthro was a female, slightly shorter than Duck, and she had a beak. It was none other than Miranda Duck.

The girls, followed by the Loonatics, gasped when they saw who it was. Fleur was shocked, Andrea stared blankly at the screen, Quinn was speechless, Michelle frowned, and Bridget rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "What is she doing?" Andrea suddenly asked.

Tech played the rest of the video. He glared when he saw his shrinking ray in the mallard's clutches. She had no right to touch his stuff without his permission. He even snapped at Quinn when she touched one of his babies and he had to be the monkey in the middle. They watched as Miranda jumped into Duck's flying pod and flew out of the garage.

"That's the noise I heard," Lexi pointed to the screen.

"Moi too," Fleur said, "Monsieur Duck was awake too."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at her, making her feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. "And?" Andrea asked with her hands on her hips.

"A-and," Fleur stuttered, "he went after her."

Andrea threw her arms in the air and turned her back on the French girl.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Quinn asked.

"Parce que I saw him," Fleur said as she turned around and looked at Pierre with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Ace suddenly spoke up before the girls jumped at Fleur, "so Miranda left-"

"And took my stuff," Tech glumly added. He saw Ace looking at him and said, "sorry."

"Yeah," Ace continued, "and Duck happened ta go after her."

"Its doesn't sound like something Duck would do," Lexi jumped in, "is this the only thing that happened?" she asked as she looked at Fleur.

"Je pense," Fleur answered, "and I don't think he came back either," her eyes suddenly opened wide, "do you think zat Monsieur Duck is also, how you say, bad?"

"What?" Ace said in disbelief. Sure Duck was cocky and could be a little at times but Ace didn't believe that he would suddenly change his life of helping people into a life of crime. "Duck would never to someting like that," the anthro bunny stated as he shook his head.

"Oui but people change," Fleur argued, "look at what happened with Miranda."

"Who knows? She could have been evil all this time," Ace argued back.

"And how would vous know zat Monsieur bunny?' Fleur asked as she put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow.

Ace couldn't believe this. He was arguing with another leader. She didn't want to believe that Miranda was evil. Fine, understood why because they might have been friends for a long time but to him, Miranda was evil since she took everything that Tech had built and kidnapped Duck. How was he even going to prove to her that Miranda was evil when he didn't know how. "I just know," he finally said. His blue eyes suddenly lit up when he thought of a good response. "You said dat Duck went after her and didn't come back, right?" he asked.

"Oui," Fleur nodded.

"Dere ya go. Miranda probably took him with her," he finished as Fleur folded her arms across her chest and glared at Ace.

"Zat doesn't prove-" Fleur was about to argue when Quinn interrupted her.

"I swear I'm about to bite someone right now!" the she-wolf yelled as she put her hands on her head. She was as horrified as the rest of the girls were. She always had trusted Miranda. Sometimes their friendship was not always in balance but they were still good friends. When they fought wrong doers back home, they stayed close together. That was the only teamwork that they had done together but it was history now. To make matters worse, she didn't want to hear any arguing between Ace and Fleur.

Having heard her angry threat, Pierre took a step back from the group. He knew that Fleur would stop her, considering they were in good terms now, but he was a little scared of the she-wolf. "Look," Quinn continued as she turned around and faced them,"we have to stop her, now!"

"Way ahead of you," Tech said as he got up from his seat, "but before we go, how are the weather condition on planet Harman?"

"It-depends," Michelle spoke up, "when-its-daytime-its-like-summer-but-when-its-night-its-cold-as-ice-which-I-don't-mind-considering-that-my-power-is-ice-I-just-got-an-idea-right-now-to-make-ice-sculptures-at-night-woo-hoo-hooray-for-ice!' she hooted.

"Anyone catch that?" Tech asked the others in the team, "except for you Rev," the coyote said to the male roadrunner who had his hand raised in the air.

"Eets a bizarre weather," Fleur said, "eets summer during ze day, but eets snows during ze night. Like summer and winter with no spring or fall in between. Zees happens on all ze months, zats why no one eez out during ze night."

"That's because everyone is asleep genius," Andrea said to Fleur.

"but-now-that-we-found-out-about-this-Irene-lady-she-might-make-it-cold-all-the-time," Michelle spoke up.

"And judging by the time difference, you guys are ten hours ahead of us," Tech said as he pulled up some information on planet Harman and read it.

"Its eight in the morning over there," Quinn informed them, "its summer."

"Or-is-it?" Michelle mysteriously said, "who-knows-what-else-has-happened?"

"Only one way to find out," Tech spoke up as the rest of the Loonatics and the girls, along with Pierre got into their flying pods and flew to their destination...planet Harman.

* * *

Miranda finally arrived to her home planet. She gently landed Duck's flying pod to the ground as she opened the hatch of the vehicle. Before she got out, she took the shrinking ray and Duck out of the vehicle and jumped out of the pod. Once her feet made contact with the the ground, her feet wobbled against each other. "Whoa!" she yelled as she put her hand on the side of the vehicle to support her balance. She looked down to the ground and saw that it was covered in a shiny sheet of ice.

"Well, well, well," a voice said as Miranda looked up and saw two anthros standing in front of her. One of them was female with black hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful light blue robe wrapped around her body, and a sparkling tiara on her head. The other was a male anthro with a crocodile-like head.

Miranda knelt on one knee and bowed her head to the Croc King. "I have returned," she said.

"And who is that?" the ice queen, Irene, asked as she looked over and saw a tied up duck.

"This," Miranda said as she threw Duck to their feet, "is one of the Loonatic superheroes."

"And you got him on planet Earth?" Croc asked as he looked down at Duck.

"Yes," Miranda nodded, "and I took their technologies so they are helpless now," she said as she patted her pocket where she had put all of the technologies that she had shrunk. After, she was going to use these technologies against the Loonatics, the girls, and the villains so she could destroy them and be the ruler herself.

"What type of creatures are they?" Croc asked her.

"Two rabbits, a duck, a coyote, a roadrunner, and a Tasmanian devil. In 'my team'," she said as she air-quoted the word, "a dumb French girl, an annoying Southern rabbit, a stupid roadrunner, a wolf that smells like a dog, and an idiotic female Tasmanian devil," she informed them. She felt no sympathy that she was telling the villains these things about her friends.

Croc and Irene looked at one another. They had captured one of them so there was ten more to capture. "Do you think that they will be after you?" Irene asked her.

"Oh they'd better be," Miranda said. She didn't want to fly back and forth capturing them one by one. Since she knew that Quinn was the only one with brains in her head along with Tech, they would be after her by now.

"You stay here if they ever come," Croc said as he scooped up Duck. "I'll take him to the dungeon. When you capture the Loonatics bring them to the dungeon as well. You know where it is," he finished as Miranda nodded her head and watched them leave.

To tell the truth, Miranda wanted to thank Duck for helping her discover her powers. Since she was able to levitate objects, she would be able to capture all of the Loonatics in no time. She pointed her eyes on a series of objects in front of her. Her eyes glowed a light blue color as she levitated the objects. She moved her eyes from side to side as the object followed the direction of her eyes. She crashed them against one another and the rest, she raised them to a great height where they shattered on the ground. Satisfied, she hid by a nearby alley as she waited for the Loonatics to arrive. When they arrived, she would attack.

* * *

Ace looked at his rear view mirror as he saw the flying pods following him. "Planet Harman up ahead," he heard Quinn's voice on the walkie-talkie. He looked up and saw a blue colored planet, kind of like Pluto but bigger, as he got closer and closer. "Why is it blue?' he asked her.

Quinn looked up as she saw the planet. She gritted her teeth when she saw that color. Usually when it was daytime, the color of the planet was yellow, indicating that it was warm and it was summer. When it was blue, it meant that it was nighttime and winter. Irene must have made it winter all the time. "Are we there yet?" she asked as she looked at Tech.

"In thirty seconds," Tech said.

From the alley, Miranda looked up as she saw a series of flying pods about to land. _Perfect _she smiled when she saw the vehicles landing one by one. She saw the Loonatics jumping our and falling on their backsides when they slipped on the ice. Michelle was the only one the didn't slip. She saw as the female roadrunner helped the others up the their feet.

"Well it must be winter now," Quinn said as she dusted herself off. She turned her head and saw Bridget squealing with laughter as her and Slam were having a snowball fight. "You guys," Quinn called to them, "this is not to the time to-WHOA!" she yelled as she felt herself being lifted from the air.

"Quinn!" Tech yelled as he tried to catch her but couldn't. Quinn was directed over to a pile of snow and she landed right into it. Tech ran over and dug her out. Quinn shook her head as she got rid of the snow that rested on her head.

"What just happened?" she asked as she looked around.

Suddenly, a light blue outline formed around Ace as he crashed against Lexi and Lexi crashed against Andrea. The three bunnies toppled to the ground as they looked at one another with confused faces. Ace looked up as he saw a mountain of snow about to fall on top of them. "Look out!" he yelled as he pushed Lexi and Andrea away but wound up having the pile of snow on top of him.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled as her and Andrea dug him out of the snow.

"Stay-close-to-me," Rev said as he hid Michelle behind him. He wound up being levitated from the ground along with Michelle.

"Pierre!" Fleur yelled as she was levitated from the ground also. Pierre held out his came so she could grab it. Once she did, she took Pierre along with her. Then Quinn and Tech flew into the air along with Ace, Lexi, Andrea, Slam, and Bridget.

"Well, well, well," Miranda said as she walked out of the alley and walked close to them, "look who decided to fly by," she chuckled at her own joke. Her eyes were not a light blue color, they were dark blue now because of the anthros that she was levitating in the air.

"Miranda how could you?" Fleur said as she glared at the female mallard.

Miranda gave her a cocky smile. "How could I what?"

"Do zees to us," the French girl answered.

"You really are, how you say, _stupide_," Miranda said in a French accent, "all of you."

"I ought to come down right there and bite that beak off of you," Quinn growled as she glared at the mallard.

"Ooh," Miranda teased, "I am so scared of being eaten by a wolf. I am shaking all over."

"That might be the cold weather doc," Ace told her.

"Oh shut up bunny," Miranda snapped at Ace. "Now that I have got all of you trapped and do away with you in a mere couple of hours, any last words you want to tell me?" she asked as she looked at them with furrowed eyebrows and an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah," Ace said, "what did you do with Duck?" he asked her.

"Oh he's fine," she answered him, "for the time being. Why I'll take you to see him right now," she said. The Loonatics were not aware that she was going to take them to the prison cells where they would be locked up themselves.


	20. Miranda's Past

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: ****Thank you for the review! I laughed so much when I read "Croc Head" and "Cruelle De Snow." That was so funny! I WILL TRY to make Miranda start to realzie that what she's doing is wrong. It sounds like a good twist too so thank you for the suggestion. I also read you "Parenthood" story. It was really sweet and cute and UPDATE SOON...please. Enjoy!**

* * *

Miranda took the captured prisoners underground where Croc King had created a series of prison cells. Mirands put the Loonatics in their individual cells.

"Hey guys," Duck greeted them from his prison cell as he saw his friends being imprisoned.

Lexi poked her head from between the bars and looked at Duck. "Duck are you okay?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Never better," Duck lied. The real truth was he felt terrible. He was betrayed for the second time in his life, and by a girl. He had been good friends with Pinkster in the past but he was betrayed by him. He fell in love with Miranda only to be betrayed by her. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone in his life anymore.

Lexi could sense the skeptical tone in his voice. She knew that he wasn't feeling well. He always lied just to make himself feel better.

After putting the prisoners in their cells, Miranda walked to a key pad that was nailed to the wall. She punched in a four number combination to lock the doors. After doing so, she turned around and faced them. "With you losers out of the way, I will achieve greatness."

Andrea couldn't help but chuckle at the use of Miranda's words. "What greatness?" the milk chocolate bunny asked, "have you lost your mind?"

Miranda clenched her jaw as she glared at Andrea. "I have not, Andrea. I will have everyone paying attention to me when I rule the world."

"Ha," Quinn laughed, "not with those freaks in the way."

Miranda turned her attnetion to the wolf. "I will get rid of them." She was sure of that. No one was going to stand in her way and spoil her plan.

"Good luck with zat," Fleur smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Miranda.

Miranda turned around and looked at the French girl. She glared at her but as she did, some sense came into her mind. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to kill them, she was doing this because she hadn't felt accepted when she had been with her. "I don't need your luck, Fleur," she seethed, "everyone will pay attention to me, which is something I have been deprived of when I spent my precious time with all of you idiots," she screamed as she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"What was she talkin' about?" Andrea asked.

Quinn thought about Miranda's words. "I think I know," she answered.

Miranda harshly climbed a series of steps before she leaned against the wall and sank to her knees. Tears streaked down her face as her chest heaved up and down. _Why am I doing this_? she scolded at herself. _Why do I hate them_? _I just want to show the what its like to lose a position. A position of friendship! All of you have ignored me._

_In the afternoon, Miranda walked into the headquarters. She had come back from the library and she was clutching two book in her arms. She admitted it, she was a bookworm worse than Quinn. She bought the same book so she could read it with Quinn and later discuss about it. Once she entered the living room, she was welcomed by Michelle who was playing a game of ping-pong by herself. _

_"Hey Michelle," Miranda enthusiastically called to her, "can I play?"_

_Michelle was too caught up in the game that she didn't even notice Miranda standing there. _

_Miranda's happy expression softened. "No?" she softly asked, "okay," she said as she miserably walked away._

Miranda sniffled at that memory. She didn't hate Michelle but she had felt left out and ignored, which had affected her. She had gotten this same reaction from her family. Her parents were always busy arguing with one another that they had forgotten that they even had a duckling. Her dear grandmother had always been the one to give her love, attention, and happiness but when she perished, there was nothing else. After her grandmother's death, Miranda was always ignored. She had never forgotten her parent's attitude towards her. She never had a mother/daughter moment nor a father/daughter encounter either.

_After leaving Michelle to her game, Miranda walked into Fleur's room. Miranda stifled an eye roll when she saw the French girl in a classic black beret going through her collection of clothes again. That girl was obsessed with clothes like a hungry coyote was obsessed in catching a roadrunner. Miranda wasn't a huge fan of fashion but she wanted to spend the day with somebody._

_"Fleur,"Miranda called her._

_Fleur whipped around as she stared at the mallard. She looked at her up and down and disapprovingy shook her head. _

_"What?" Miranda asked._

_"Zose vetements are so last season," Fleur stated as she turned her attention back to her clothes._

_Miranda clenched her hands into fists and marched out of the room._

_She's so stupid _Mirnda thought of Fleur when the memory came into her mind. Fleur wasn't stupid at important things but Miranda found her passion for clothing to be a waste of time. Then there was Andrea.

_"Hey Andrea," Miranda greeted her Southern friend, "watcha doing?"_

_Andrea was slicing chips of wood as she transformed an ordinary piece of wood into a wooden sculpture. "Tryin' to make a sculpture of my dream cowboy," Andrea said as she shaped the ears on the wooden cowboy's head._

_"Can I try?" Miranda asked, hoping to do something with her friend rather than staying alone all the time._

_Andrea reluctantly gave Miranda her artwork. "Just be careful," she warned the mallard._

_Miranda turned the sculpture around as she inspected it. "It's pretty," she commented. "I'm gonna give him on of those hankerchiefs around his neck." She wasn't skilled in sculpting but she was going to give it a try. Instead of caring around the neck, she stabbed the neck of the rabbit with the sharp pairing knife. The neck being fragile and all fell out of the bunny's body._

_The wooden head fell on the ground and rolled to Andrea's feet. "Look at what you did!" the Southern rabbit snapped as took the knife and the wooden sculpture from Miranda's hands._

Miranda rolled her eyes at the memory. It wasn't like she had done it on purpose. It was an accident, but no, Andrea had screamed as if Miranda had slayed off one of her rabbit ears. Then came Bridget.

_As usual, Miranda found Bridget with her head stuck into the refrigerator. "Hey Bridget," Miranda called to her, "want to do something?"_

_Bridget took her head out of the fridge and made a questionable grunt at the mallard._

_"I don't know, a board game or something?" Miranda shrugged._

_Bridget shook her head and rubbed her stomach to indicate that she was hungry and that she was busy fixing up something to eat. The Tasmanian she-devil turned her attnetion back to the fridge._

_Miranda slouched her shoulder at the answer. She turned her back to the she-devil. "Sure," she grumbled, "you're always hungry."_

Miranda couldn't blame Bridget for her appetite. The only problem was that whenever she wanted to spend the time with Bridget, she was always in the fridge and was too busy to be with anyone. Still, Miranda had felt lonely. Not only thay day but also on other days. She hated being the thrid, or in this case, sixth wheel of the group. Then there was Quinn. She was on good terms with that wolf but after this fateful encounter, she thought about their friendship.

_Miranda sighed when she entered Quinn's room. She hoped that Quinn wasn't busy with anything so they could read the book together and then discuss about it. Once she entered the room, Quinn was sitting on a purple wheelchair as she stared into the screen of the security cameras that were scattered around the city. Usually this was Fleur's job but since she was taking the time off to search through her collection of her latest trends, she put Quinn in charge to guard the city._

_"Hey Quinn," Miranda smiled at her friend._

_"Hmm?" Quinn said as she turned around and saw Miranda, "hey Miranda."_

_"You look like you need the time off," Miranda told her, "I got this good book for the both of us to readand I thought maybe we can discuss it."_

_Quinn had not listened to one word that Miranda had said. She was staring at the cameras again. "What did you say?" she asked as she looked at Miranda._

_"Do you want to read this book with me?" she asked once more._

_"I'm busy," Quinn answered._

_"Take the time off," Miranda suggested. She thought that the poor wolf had been sitting there for hours._

_"Miranda," Quinn said as she looked at the duck in an aggrevated experssion, "this is important. Go read by yourself!" she said as she turned around and stared at the screen. Her eyes darted from panel to panel for anything suspicious._

_Miranda's smile faltered as she turend around and left the room. Another rejection, and from her good friend._

_They need to know that I have felt isolated from the team_! Miranda thought. _They deserve this. All of them_! Suddenly, she thought of Duck. She tried to dimiss him from her mind but it was impossible. He had flirted with her a couple of time, not to mention grabbed her from behind when they were training, but she had pushed him away. Only now did it cross her mind that Duck truly liked her. At first, she thought that he was joking like some boys usually did but no, he had meant it but still, she had pushed him away. He had saved her life from falling off a building but she still pushed him away.

Duck was the second duck that showed her that he cared. The first being her grandmother. Now Mirada didn't know what to do. She felt a pang of guilt stabbing her in the chest. It was too late now, her friends and the Loonatics were already in trouble.

* * *

"Okay ya guys," Ace spoke up, "we have ta get outta here."

"Its no use," Duck informed, "I tried to transport myself out of here but our powers can't work against these bars," he said as he knocked on one of the bars.

"Maybe not to you, but with moi maybe," Pierre said as he tapped his cane to the ground. However, the power from the cane ricoched from the bars and it hit the wall behind him. Pierre looked behind him and saw a sizziling black dot. "Merci Dieu zat didn't hit moi."

"And it actually worked," Duck sarcastiaclly said.

"What we need is someone that's stealthy and cat-like to squeeze through the bars and get us out," Quinn spoke up. She turned her head and looked at Fleur.

"What?" Fleur asked with a nervous look on her face. She sighed when Quinn indicated that she had to crack open the combination and get them out. She walked up to the bars and held her arm out. She squeezed her shoulder through the bars and tucked in her stomach as she turned her head to the right side and got part of it out. She easily slid through the bars and she was out. "And what exactly eez the password?" she asked when she got closer to the key pad.

"Its usually something easy to remember," Quinn told her, "how many spaces are there?"

"Four," Fleur answered, "only numbers too."

"Hmm," Quinn pondered, "Miranda knew what the combination was. Try one, eight, five, four," she said. She thought of Miranda's favorite color which was red and turned the letter into numbers. She only hoped that it would work.

Once Fleur punched in the last number, the screen glowed red and a loud buzzing sound blasted though the room. "Escapee, escapee!"

"Oh non," Fleur gasped, "merci Quinn!" she sarcastically said to the wolf.

The door suddenly swung open as Croc King storrmed inside. He glared at Fleur when he saw her out of her cell. He pressed the pound key on the pad and the buzzing ceased. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Croc King shook his head, "foolish girl."

Fleur faced him and glared. She was alert to attack him if he was going to raise his hand at her.

Croc King grabbed her wrist and deviously smiled at her. "Silly girl," he taunted, "you ought to be punished!" he laughed as he swung her arm behind her and she fell to the ground on her stomach.

"Fleur look out!" Pierre yelled as he saw Croc King raising his cane and was about to hit her on her back.

On instinct, Fleur whipped around and grabbed the villain's arm. She kicked him on the shin with her heeled shoe. The crocodile villain grabbed his shin and hopped on one foot. Fleur jumped on her feet and faced the hopping crocodile.

"Fleur," Ace called, "put your powers to the test. Try anyting that I have taught ya."

Fleur plucked out her claws and and swiped them against Croc's scaley, green flesh. Croc put his hand where she slashed him and cried out in pain. After doing so, Fleur formed her hand into a fist and punched him on the stomach. She jumped when his tail swished under her feet. She jumped in the air once more, swung her leg, and kicked him across the face.

Croc fell to the ground. Fleur wrapped her hand around his throat and held her claws in front of his face. Croc tried to throw her off of him but she had a tight grip on his throat. Thanks to Ace's training and her cat-like instincts she was able to do this. She slashed him on the face once more and then landed a punch on top of his head where she knocked him out, thanks to Ace's little secret. A slip of paper hung out of his pocket. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"Oh come on," Fleur said, "ze combination was one, two, three, four, five?" she said as she typed the number on the key pad and her friends were free.

Duck walked out of his cell. "It feels good to be free. I felt like a caged bird."

"So-did-we," Rev told him as he lookd at Michelle.

"Now-let's-get-out-there-and-kick-some-backsides," Michelle said.

"Oui," Fleur agreed. Before they left, they dragged Croc's unconscious body and put him in a cell. After doing so, the Loonatics left the underground prison and went to fight for their planet.


	21. Confrontation

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! I agree, Miranda should have talked to her friends rather than keeping her feelings bottled up like that. Yep, Fleur showed her girl-power to her friends and the villain. I should have made Pierre say something like, "she eez one bad kitty," but I think I'm gonna put that in the later chapters to come. Enjoy! And thank you for giving me permission to use "Croc Head" and Cruelle De Snow"  
**

**;)**

* * *

The Loonatics quickly climbed up the stairs as they the underground prison and went up the ground to Harman city. As they were running, Duck stopped in his tracks as he heard a soft whimpering noise coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with a brown colored ponytail, slighty shorter than him, and a duck-like tail. She was none other than Miranda and this was the second time that Duck saw her crying. He frowned when he saw her. Why would a girl, who hurt him, and who was willing to kill her friends would cry at a time like this. He decided to turn around and join his teammates but something kept him back. Either it was her crying or his curiosity at why she betrayed them Not just them but HIM!_Oh brother _he thought as he climbed down the three extra steps and went over to her.

Miranda had her back turned on him. Her hands wiped away the tears that threatened to streak down her face. She hated crying but this was something that she could not control. She had put her friend's lives in danger and she knew that she was going to be living with this guilt all of her life. What was worse was that she knew that all of her friends along with the Loonatics were going to die. She had yelled at her friends that she was going to rule the world after she had done away with them and the villains but now she was not so sure. The way Quinn, Andrea, and Fleur had spoken made her feel that she wasn't worthy enough. Their sarcasm had knocked some sense into her brain.

Duck walked up behind her and held out his hand to tap her on the shoulder. He retreated his hand, fearing that if he touched her, she would punch him. "H-hey," he stuttered.

Miranda whipped around and stared at Duck. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and were blood-shot red as well. To Duck, she had the look of guilt smeared on her face and there was no way to hide it. She pressed her eyes together and slowly lowered her head to the ground as a white orb formed at the side of her eye and slipped down. The teardrop splashed on the gray pavement.

"What are you so worked up about?" Duck asked as he glared at her. He wasn't going to fall for her crying act.

Miranda sniffed as she cleared her eyes and looked at Duck. "Everything," she answered, "I ruined everything."

_You sure did _Duck thought. He didn't care if she heard his thoughts.

"I know, I know," Miranda answered as she put her hands on her head and walked ahead of Duck. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

Duck folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why did you do it in the first place?" he asked her. He mentally smiled at himself. He was getting answers from her.

"Because," Miranda sniffed, "they ignored me. Not just my friends but also my parents. I was bullied of at school because of my height. Boys pretended that they liked me and when I found out the real reason why they were staying with me was because they wanted to hurt me. That's why I didn't believe your thoughts when you liked me. I thought you were some other idiot wanting to bug me."

_Me? Do something like that? HA! _Duck laughed in his head. He admitted himself that he did have a cocky attitude but he would never do something like that to Miranda as those boys had done. He did like her but now he wasn't so sure. Her evil side had surprised now and now that she was crying, he wondered whether she even had an evil side or not. "Are you actually bad?" he asked her.

Miranda shook her head. "I'm just so confused," she whimpered as she leaned against Duck's chest.

Duck was surprised. He looked down at her and reluctantly put his arms around her back and pulled her closer. She buried her face deeper into his chest. He was so confused right now. He didn't know whether she wanted someone to support her and make her feel better or that she really liked him from the start. Nevertheless, having her close to him, he really liked it.

Miranda suddenly pulled away as she looked at him. Her hands gripped his. "I am so sorry for all of this. I have gotten everyone into trouble."

"Maybe its not too late to stop all of this," Duck told her.

Miranda shook her head. "Its too late. Croc King and Irene have already developed an impossible army to defeat. They are dangerous. Its going to take them a long time to defeat them one by one."

"Nothing is impossible," Duck told her, "and take it from me. I have faced a lot of impossible challenges myself but the only important thing, and I hate saying this, is when you work with your team. As long as you do that, you can accomplish everything."

For the first time, Miranda gave him a true smile. "Then I have to confide something in you. Something that Croc King and Irene have planned."

"We took care of Croc Head. He is in prison as we speak right now," Duck informed her.

"But that's not enough to keep him and Irene away from causing trouble," Miranda answered while shaking her head. "I don't think any of them are going to handle the cold. Only Michelle can since she has ice powers."

"The roadrunner?" Duck asked. That seemed to made sense but would Rev also be able to handle it since he ran quick and let a trail of fire behind him?

Miranda nodded. "We have to go and help them now!" she said.

"Then let's quack outta here," Duck said as he held his hand out at Miranda. She grabbed it and they transported out of the room.

It wasn't in Miranda's or Duck's knowledge that what they had said, Irene had heard. She had herself hidden at the side of a wall as she eavesdropped on the two ducks. She felt betrayed that Miranda had turned her backs on them. Croc King wasn't going to be happy to hear that. At least she knew where he was and to make things more interesting, one of those Loonatics had ice powers? She smiled as she touched the blue orb on her cane. She whipped around as she walked down the stairs and went into the prison cells.

"Ohh," she heard a deep moan as Croc King stood up from the ground and put his hand on his head. He staggered backwards. _That cat girl had the fist of a brick! _he thought as he rubbed his head. He looked up and saw Irene standing there. "Irene," he said as he walked up to the bars and looked at her, "get me out of here."

Knowing the combination, Irene punched it in and unlocked the doors. Croc King walked out of the prison cell. "You have no idea what I just heard from Miranda," Irene told him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Miranda betrayed us," she told him, "I heard her talking to the duck. The one that she threw in front of our feet. She told him about our army and our plan. They are going to ruin it all!"

Croc King was surprised when he heard this. Their plan was to turn everything into ice, including the people that went against them. This wasn't just a regular freeze, this was a death sentence because once those innocent good people were frozen, they would die. The rest that were loyal to him, they would be in his army forever. Croc King growled when he heard about Miranda's betrayal. "She can't do this to us."

"But she did provide me with some useful information," Irene said as she glided over to him, "one of the girls on her team as ice powers. A roadrunner, I think she said."

"So?" he asked her.

Irene touched the blue orb on her cane again, a small smirk making its way to her lips. "You'll see."


	22. French Revolution

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Warning: Brace yourself for some lame villains around here. I couldn't think of any good ones.**

**Also, there is a scene here that's taken from Hercules where Hades says something and bites his lower lip and waggles his eyebrows (I don't own it) and the bad kitty line was taken from Puss in Boots which I don't own either.**

**Loonaticslover13: Haha, Croc Head IS a sissy. Come on man, you have the head of a crocodile you're supposed to be tough...guess not! XD. I used to love that show so much and Carey is totally right on that, Fleur did something a guy could do and guess what, she was wearing high heel XD Hmm, I haven't seen the episode where Ace was betrayed by anyone. What is the name of the episode? It sounds really interesting. By the way, don't worry about long reviews, I love 'em if their short, long, or in between. Thanks for giving me permission to use the nicknames and you're welcome for the reviews. You're stories are awesome! Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The gang arrived uptown where they saw their city covered in ice. Bridget nearly slipped on the ice but thanks to Slam's supportive weight, he held onto her arm before she fell. Ace surveyed the whole city. He saw statue like people frozen in the ice. He wondered whether it was better to just unfreeze the good civilians and later deal with Croc King and Irene, or deal with them first and then take care of the people. He felt that this was a decision that Fleur had to make. "Whadda ya tink Fleur?" he asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"Hmm," Fleur pondered as she tapped the side of her head with her finger, "I think zat we should split up. Ze only superhero here zat can save zees people eez Rev," she said as she looked at the red roadrunner. "Him and Michelle can help ze people while we take care of ze rest of ze villains. Since zey are the quickest and Rev has ze power of fire."

"I like your plan," Ace told her with a smile. She was slowly becoming a leader and his lessons had helped her even though they had limited time to learn everything that she needed to know about being a hero and a good leader to her team.

Michelle and Rev nodded at the same time. Great! Another opportunity for the two roadrunners to spend some time saving the city together. Fire and ice working side by side, saving its civilians and the city before any crucial damage happened.

"So what kind of villains did you guys have again?" Tech suddenly asked Fleur.

"Of all kinds," she vaguely said.

Tech slowly gave her nod. _What kind? _he thought. Were they easy to defeat? Were they dangerous? Were they afraid of a wolf and a coyote? Were they dangerous hunters that would probably kill him and Quinn for their fur? He shivered at that thought. "There aren't any dangerous hunters around here are they?" he asked her.

"Je ne sais pas," Quinn shrugged, "but je pense zat zey are working for Croc King and Irene so maybe there are some maybe there aren't."

"Oh boy," Tech sighed. He wasn't getting the information that he wanted. All he understood was that there was a fifty percent chance that there were hunters lurking into the city or a fifty percent chance that they were working for the main villains and would attack them anyway. Still, what was he so worried about? He had encountered the worst hunter in the past, he could easily face there guys, if there were any, with Quinn.

Lexi looked around the group. She saw that there were only eleven of them and one was missing. "Guys, where is Duck?" she spoke up as she got their attention. The team mumbled that they didn't know where Duck had gone off to. The last time she had seen him, he had been behind them, anxious to get out of the underground jail. Now he was gone. "You guys don't think that-" she was saying but was cut off by a loud roar.

The group turned around as they saw a herd of villains running through the street. Two of the villains were dressed up in armor, clutching their weapons as their brown fur stuck out of their arms. The others were different kinds of crossbred species with toes, heads, tails, and bodies of different animals. Some of them were the fast, some of them flew, while others slithered through the ground. "Looks like we have some company," Ace spoke up.

Fleur turned around and faced her teammates. "Okay, here eez what we have to do. Rev and Michelle, you two go and save ze frozen people in ze ice."

"On it," the two roadrunners said in unison as they took off to take care of the civilians.

"Slam and Bridget," she said to the two devils, "you guys take care of ze larger villains. Like zose two over there," she said as she pointed behind them. Slam and Bridget turned around and saw two large mammoths storming down the city. The used their tusks as they destroyed the side of a building. The two devils ran over to the two mammoths.

"Quinn and Tech," she faced the wolf and coyote.

"Oh how I love the sound of that," Quinn said as she looked over at Tech and he gave her a grin.

"Guys focus," Fleur said in a mild authority-like voice, "I just saw a couple of werewolves heading down the street towards the ceety. Track zem down and tie zem."

"Werewolves?" Tech raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, that is an offense to the wolves," Quinn said. "I'm gonna kill all of them," she growled as she grabbed Tech's hand and the two of them ran into the city.

"Ace, Lexi, and Andrea," she said to the three bunnies, "vous look like vous are ze toughest on ze team."

"Yeah," Andrea slowly said, "about that, you know that I am scared of things that have to do with thunder and gettin' hurt."

"Well zees eez ze time to face your fears, eez eet not?" Fleur asked her as she put her hands on her hips and gave her a smile.

"Eh she's got a point," Ace said.

"Fine," Andrea said in an exasperated tone. What was the point in being a superhero if she wasn't able to handle the injuries and getting hurt all the time? She was going to hurt and get over it and live.

"Bon," Fleur answered with a nod, "vous take care with zose people that have ze swords over there," she said as she pointed to three villains that were slashing through the icicles.

"Great," Ace said as he took out his Guardian Strike Sword. "Come on ya two lets jet," he said to Lexi and Andrea as the three bunnies ran towards the evil knights.

"While moi and vous handle zees guys," Fleur said as her and Pierre went over to the armored creatures that were running towards them.

Pierre's eyes widened when he saw the size of the creatures. They were slightly taller than them but big enough to defeat both him and Fleur. Their weapons were swords and all Pierre had was his golden cane while Fleur had nothing but her sharp claws. "What should we do?" he asked her.

"I will take zat one and you take ze other," Fleur said as she leaped over to one of the villains and grabbed onto his weapon. She hung from the weapon as she flipped over the bar and kicked him on the helmet. She let got of the weapon as she gracefully landed on the ground on all fours and watched the villain stagger backwards.

The other armored villain growled as he raised his sword at Pierre. Pierre quickly held out his cane in front of him and blocked the villain's attack. He used his sword as a shield to block out the sword attacks. The cane wasn't much of a proper shield to defend him but it had to do for now. He quickly jumped from the ground when the villain swiped the sword under his feet.

The other furry villain that Fleur attacked shook his head as he took off his helmet. His head was covered in brown fur and had a bear-like snout. "So you want to play hard girly?" he asked in a deep voice as he took off the armored gloves from his hand and revealed his long, black claws. "Then we shall," he said as he raised his paw in the air and ran over to Fleur.

Fleur jumped out of the way as she leaped over to an icicle and hung there. Bad idea. The cat-girl began to slip from the ice. She hugged herself against the icicle but as she did, the heat from her body began to gradually melt it. She watched as the bear creature stood there looking at her with his hands folded across his chest. Fleur slowly slipped down from the icicle as the bear smiled at her.

"Even I wouldn't have done that," he said as he raised his paw to strike her. Fleur jumped away as the paw made contact with the icicle and broke it. She jumped onto another ledge and waited for the bear creature to come to her so she could attack him.

Pierre's back made contact with a wall as the villains brought down his sword on him. Pierre held out his cane and tried to keep the sword back away from him as far as he could. The skill that he lacked the most was fighting since he had never encountered one before. He thought of kicking him on the shin but if he did that, he would probably break his own foot since the villain was wearing protective armor. Instead, he tried a different approach. He dodged the strike of the sword and ran over to the side of the villain. He twisted the red gem onto his cane, which released a yellow force field and trapped the villain in there.

Confused, the villain looked around. He tried to charge out of the force filed but he was pushed back. He swung his sword around, only to have it backfire.

"Looks like vous are going to be in zere for a long time non?" Pierre teased which made the villains growl at him.

Fleur jumped off the ledge and landed on all fours. Once she got up from the ground, she felt a huge paw hitting her to her side. "Ugh!" she grunted as she flew through the air and landed on the ground.

Pierre gasped, "Fleur." He clutched onto his cane and ran over to his fallen girl.

Fleur struggled to get up but when she looked up, she saw the bear villain raising his paw in the air, about to hit her one more time. In a swift movement, the bear's paw was blocked out by a golden cane as Pierre swatted it away. "You will have to go through moi first to get to her, which I'm not going to let eet happen," he said.

The bear grabbed his weapon that was on the ground and ran towards Pierre. Pierre blocked the attack with his trustful cane once again but when he did that, the beat formed his paw into a fist and his Pierre on the stomach, sending him over to Fleur.

Fleur gasped when she saw that. With all of the strength that she could muster, she got up from the ground and glared at the bear. Her almond eyes scrunched together as she gritted her teeth at the villain. "Oh Monsieur Bear, you messed with ze wrong person," Fleur seethed as she leaped from the ground. She back flipped through the air as she kicked the bears nuzzle. The bear fell to the ground as she landed on top of him. "Vous," she said as she scratched him on the face. "Do," scratch, "mess," scratch, "with," scratch, "mon," scratch, "petite," scratch, "passion!" Scratch!

Pierre could hear her claws slicing through the bear's fur. "Wow," he whispered to himself, "she eez one bad kitty," he said as he bit his lower lip and waggled at his eyebrows at her. He gout up from the ground and walked over to her. "Oh la, la," he said as he looked at the scratched up bear, "you did him, how you say, pretty well."

Fleur heavily breathed as she wiped her forehead with her hand. "Oui, well no one messes with you. Except for moi," she said as she raised her claws to swipe him away but Pierre grabbed her wrist before she had the chance.

"Je think vous had enough," he said as he trapped the other villain into the force filed. He pointed his cane to other trapped villain as he bought him over to the trapped bear. "Where do you think we should take zem?" he asked.

"Ze prison cells underground of course," Fleur answered as the two took them to prison.


	23. Mammoth Love

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Hey guys, sorry for a very late update, I have been pretty busy. **

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! I saw the episode and Ace got beaten up pretty badly, stupid Deuce. There is going to be a chapter where Duck and Miranda help their teammates, especially Miranda and there will be some Acexi in there too in later chapters :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

****Slam and Bridget charged down the street as they went after the two mammoths. The last time Slam came into contact with a mammoth was about a year ago in Acmetropolis when the animals were unleashed from their zoo. If e could take down one mammoth, he would probably be successful in taking down these two as well, even if he had a helping hand. Suddenly, Slam and Bridget halted in their tracks when they saw the two mammoths facing one another.

At first, Slam thought that they were going to head butt and fight but the didn't happen. "Aww cute," he said as the mammoths wrapped their trunks with one another.

Bridget clapped her hands together and put them at the side of her face to show that she also liked the affection that the mammoths had for one another.

Slam couldn't interrupt their moment. Maybe those two poor animals were trying to find a private space so they could cuddle with one another.

Bridget gasped when an idea crossed her mind. Her and Slam were finally alone, and the two mammoths weren't doing anything dangerous but showing affection for one another. She couldn't think of that action being a crime, unless making love was illegal on their planet. The two Tasmanians were at a place that was once a park with lush grass with beautiful flowers. Now it was glazed over with snow and ice. Bridget grabbed Slam's arms and dragged him over to the frozen lake.

"Huh?" Slam grunted in confusion.

Bridget pointed to her feet and then at the ice. Before Slam could protest, Bridget dragged him over to the ice and the two devils slid against the ice.

Slam whirled his arms in the air to regain his balance but Bridget took a good hold of his arm. However, Slam slid backwards and the two fell on the ice. Slam and Bridget laughed as they tried to help each other to their feet. Their feet kept sliding against the ice, making it impossible for them to stand up straight. Suddenly, two furry brown trunks reached out and helped them.

Bridget and Slam looked up and saw the two mammoths assisting them out of the icy lake and set them down on the snowy ground.

Slam gave them a crisp salute to show that he was thankful for their help while Bridget gave them a smile to show her appreciation. Slam didn't know what to do now. After finding out that these mammoths meant no harm, he couldn't tie them and lock them up in prison. He watched as the male's trunk smoothly swayed back and forth on the female's head. He snapped his fingers when he got an idea that was crazy enough to work. Knowing that these mammoths had a gentle nature, they could help his teammates defeat the villains. He told Bridget about his plan and she smiled at his idea.

She walked up to the mammoths and tried to communicate. She couldn't talk so she used hand gestures to describe the plan. The response that she got was a puzzled look from the mammoths. Slam walked up to them and tried his best to describe the plan. "We nweed wou two too hwelp us swave wou pwanet," he said to them.

To his surprise, the mammoths seemed to understand his speech. The male held out his trunk in front of Slam as he climbed onto it and was carried over to the mammoth's back. The female mammoths did the same with Bridget. At first, Bridget was a little uneasy being on such great heights but when Slam gently grabbed her hand, she felt a little comfortable.

Slam directed his mammoth out of the park as the female mammoths followed behind her mate. Slam thought that the more creatures they had on their side, the more powerful they would be and there two mammoths had that potential.


	24. The Dog's Bite

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Miranda and Duck helping out Tech and Quinn was suggested by Angel of Light 867. Thanks again! :D**

**Loonaticslover13: Thanks for the review! They better watch out or they'll be turned into pizza! XD  
**

* * *

The two canines ran down the street as they caught up with the werewolves. Quinn growled when she looked at them. They were scrawny looking canines with less fur on their body and they had sharp claws and sharp teeth. A werewolf jumped at a lamppost and swiped in with his claws, causing the lamppost to break and shatter on the ground. "Okay then," Quinn said, "this is going to be a challenge."

"If only I had my technologies with me, we would be able to stop them," Tech said. He noticed the werewolves halting the chaos. One of them, the leader perhaps, sniffed the air as the smell lured him over to Tech and Quinn. He looked at them and bared his teeth. He let out a loud roar as he charged over to them, followed by a group of other werewolves.

Quinn's muscles tensed. She clutched her hands into fists and furrowed her eyebrows. "And attack!" she yelled as her and Tech ran over to the group. Quinn dodged an attack and jumped onto a werewolf's back. He tried to pry her off him but she had sunk her claws into his flesh. What she did next horrified Tech. She bit the werewolf's neck as it roared in pain.

The werewolf crouched on the ground. He threw his arm over his head and grabbed Quinn by the back of her shirt collar. He pulled her off of him and threw her to the ground. Quinn stumbled to the ground and glared at the werewolf.

Tech saw that her mouth was covered in the werewolf's blood. Before he knew it, a strong arm swung in front of him and he collided with a building. "Ugh," he moaned as he put his hand on his head and tried to soothe the pain. He looked up and saw a werewolf towering over him. He quickly jumped to his feet and stood in attack mode. The werewolf charged towards him but Tech jumped in the air and back flipped over the wolf. He whipped around and blocked the werewolf's attack by holding onto his arm and pushing him backwards. He turned back and jumped out of the way when another werewolf was thrown to his opponent. He turned around and looked at the werewolf that was lying motionless on the ground. He looked back at Quinn who was wiping her bloody mouth with her hand.

"Quinn watch out!" Tech yelled as he pointed behind her.

Quinn felt herself being lifted from the ground. She looked and saw a werewolf that held her into his grip. "Let go of me you filthy crossbreed!" she growled at him.

"Well technically, they are not-" Tech was saying.

"Not now Tech!" Quinn yelled as she bit onto the werewolf's hand. He howled and let go of her and Quinn landed on the ground. "You made me angry!" she yelled at the wolf, "and you don't want to see me angry!" she yelled as she charged over to him and tackled him to the ground.

Tech turned his head and saw another wolf running over at Quinn to save his teammate. He ran over to the wolf and jumped on his back. The werewolf tried to pull him off but Tech had a good hold of the bits of fur that were on his back. The werewolf managed to grab Tech and he slowly began to squeeze him. "Ow, ow, ow," Tech said. He could regenerate himself but he wasn't immune to the pain that he was receiving.

After giving the werewolf another swipe on the face, Quinn heard Tech's moaning. She turned around and saw that he was being squeezed to death. She ran over to the werewolf and tackled him to the ground. The werewolf lost his grip on Tech and he landed to the ground on his backside. He shook his head but when he looked up, Quinn was thrown over to him and they slid through the ground.

Quinn shook her head and looked up. That was the leader that had thrown her to Tech. He was impossible to defeat for he was the toughest and fastest in the group. Tech helped her up from the ground as they got ready to fight the leader and the rest of his remaining pack. "This is not going to work," Quinn said to Tech, "what if one of us gets killed?"

"That's not going to happen," a voice said.

"Of course it is," Quinn said, thinking that Tech had said that.

Tech turned his head and looked at her. "I didn't say anything." The two of them turned around and saw Duck and Miranda behind them. At first, Quinn was surprised to see her former teammate standing there but then she glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Miranda as she put her hands on her hips.

"To make things right again with your help or not," Miranda said.

Tech looked at her arms and saw that she held onto his shrinking ray. "Hey what are you doing that?" he asked as he pointed at his technology.

Miranda put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the miniature technologies that she had shrunk earlier. She put them on the ground and adjusting the ray, she turned the wheel over to the word 'grow.' She pulled on the trigger and the technologies grew to their former size.

Tech smiled at the sight of his contraptions. "My babies!" he said with delight as he threw his arms over to them and hugged them closely.

"Really Tech?" Quinn asked.

"I'm just so glad that you're back! Mwah!" he kissed one of them. The technology that he kissed was in the shape of a heart that had a wind-up key. He put his secret present inside his pocket until he was ready to give it to a specific canine that was standing next to him. "Never," Tech suddenly said as he shook his index finger at Quinn, "touch them again."

Duck rolled his eyes. "I'm sure everyone has learned their lessons now can we defeat them before they eat us!" he yelled as he threw his arms in front of him and saw the werewolves running towards them.

Tech held out one of his technologies and pointed it directly at the leader of the pack. He pressed on the button only to have it backfire on him.

"What the...?" Quinn said as she looked at his charcoal colored face.

Tech threw the broken technology to the ground. "Why do these things always happen to me?!" he yelled.

"Maybe I can help," Miranda offered as he closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and a bright blue light took over her eyes. The werewolves were lifted from the ground and floated in the air. "Maybe we should so something to them before my eyes get tired," she suggested.

"You held the eleven of us in the air and managed to do that for a five minutes. Why can't you do it with them?" Quinn rudely asked Miranda. She didn't trust this mallard even though she made a mistake and was helping them.

"Because they are bigger and heavier than the eleven of you combined," Miranda calmly answered. She tried to hide her emotions as best as she could to Quinn, considering that Quinn was still upset with her.

"I got this," Duck spoke up as he walked over to Miranda and held his arms in the air. The "egg" power formed in the palms of his hands and he threw them over to the trapped werewolves.

Quinn's eyes widened when she saw that. "Sheesh," she said, "I thought we were going to put them in jail, not kill them."

The fiery eggs combining with Miranda's power exploded in front of them, creating a blinding white light. Miranda was thrown off her feet and landed on the ground. Duck, Quinn, and Tech covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the light subsided, they four superheroes looked up and saw that the werewolves had disappeared. "Where did they go?" Duck asked.

"Ha, good thing we got rid of them," Quinn said, "I guess your superpowers combined with Miranda's materialized them into thin air. Now they are nothing but small atoms floating around," she said as she waved her hand above her head.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Miranda suddenly said.

"They are probably doing awesome because they are up against the toughest villains that they had ever faced," Quinn sarcastically said, "what do you think you betrayer?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "I know I made a mistake but-"

"Mistake?" Quinn laughed as she folded her arms across her chest, "this was not a mistake. No, this was a stupid thing that you did to us and now you come back and help us just to make us forgive you," the female wolf shook her head as a sarcastic smile formed on her lips, "news flash mallard! I won't forgive you! Not just me, but Andrea, Michelle, Bridget, and especially Fleur! Come on Tech, let's find the others," she said as she grabbed Tech's arm and went in search for her teammates.

Miranda watched as their figures became smaller and slowly disappeared into the distance. "She hates me," she miserably said as she bowed her head to the ground.

Duck looked at her. _Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place _he thought.

"I know, I know," Miranda answered his thoughts as she put her hands on her head, "my best friend hates me."

"I came up against the same thing," Duck spoke up, "at the orphanage, I had this friend named Pinkster and we were best friends. Many years later, he became a villain and I felt betrayed by him."

Miranda looked up at him. "You were an orphan?"

Duck gave her a nod. "Yes but the important thing is that it is better to still help them rather than giving up."

"I wasn't thinking on giving up," Miranda shook her head at him.

"Well then I guess I can read minds as well," Duck joked as Miranda gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks for making me feel better," she said to him, "now lets go and find the rest of them and help them," she said as Duck grabbed her hand and teleported out of downtown.


	25. A Secret Kiss

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thanks for the review. He does need to get out more that's for sure. By the way, surprise! There is going to ba Acexi in here! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Andrea jumped out of the way as one of the flying human-like creatures swiped their weapon at her. The creatures that Ace, Lexi, and Andrea were up against were a hybrid of a human and a bat. They were not your regular vampires for they were ugly, skeletal looking creatures with sharp fangs and claws. Not to mention that they were the toughest of the creatures that the Loonatics faced.

Ace could feel his arms beginning to ache as he swung his Guardian Strike Sword to block out the creature's attack. He wasn't going to give up until the creatures were defeated. He peeked over and saw Lexi who was teamed up with Andrea. The pink rabbit was using her brain blast superpower to weaken her opponent. It seemed to be working pretty well until Ace noticed that the pink light for her power was getting dimmer. He applauded for her strength in fighting. That was one thing that he admired about Lexi, she never gave up.

"HELP!" a voice yelled as he looked up and saw a citizen in the monster's grasp. Ace was about the run over and help, but Andrea beat him to it. The Southern lass hopped on the icy ground. With one powerful hop, she back flipped in the air and her foot made contact with the villain's face. The villain released his grip on his victim. Andrea grabbed him just in time and softly put him on the ground. "Thanks," he thanked her.

Andrea paused when she heard a thick Southern-male voice. Her eyes widened as she took a good look at him. He had buck teeth, brown fur, and a tuft of blond hair on his head. Andrea had come in contact with him during her high school years but after her graduation, she never saw him again until now. "Hunter?" she squinted at him.

"Andrea?" he asked as he squinted at her. A slight smile rose on his lips when he recognized her. "Its so good to see you!"

Andrea felt her legs becoming weak. They had been only friends when they were in high school, but after graduating and going their separate ways, she began to miss him more. "Andrea!" Ace's voice rang to her ears as she tuned her head and saw Ace struggling to block the monster's attack with his sword.

"Oh excuse me," Andrea said as she ran over to the monster. Before she knew it, the monster was brain blasted by Lexi. The monster slid through the ground and collided with a building.

"Wow," Hunter commented when he saw that, "girl got some skill."

"She's my friend," Andrea said, "she's pretty good." She turned around and faced the monster that was struggling to get up. "Lexi brain blast again! Make it bigger than a herd of cattle!" Andrea yelled as she jumped away.

From all the exhaustion, a pink orb formed between Lexi's ears. The orb began to grow bigger and brighter as she launched it towards the monster. "Time for a powerful kick!" Andrea yelled as she jumped from the ground and kicked the pink orb like it was a soccer ball.

The orb flew directly to the monster. Before the monster knew it, a pink light flashed before its eyes as it hit him on its body, completely destroying him. "Yeah!" Lexi yelled as she gave Andrea a high-five.

"Nice woik goils!" Ace told them, "a little help here!" he called as he blocked his opponents attack with his sword. He pushed the monster backwards but the monster took a swipe of his sword at the rabbit but Ace ducked just in time.

Andrea and Lexi ran over to help him. "Ready for another brain blast?" Lexi asked as she gave Andrea a smirk. Andrea nodded as Lexi formed the pink orb between her ears again. Before she knew it, the monster unleashed his arm at the girls and struck them to the ground.

"Lexi!" Ace yelled as he looked at the girls, hoping that they were injured. Before he knew it, the monster swiped him with his sword, slashing Ace at the side. "Agh!" Ace screamed as he slightly twisted to the left side and held onto his side.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled in shock. She looked at the monster and glared at him. Using all of the remaining strength that she had, she formed the biggest and brightest brain blast and unleashed it at the monster. The brightness and the impact from the brain blast was strong enough to destroy the monster but it was also strong enough to weaken Lexi. Lexi let out an exhausted sigh as she put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Ace kneeling to the ground. Gathering herself, she ran over to Ace.

Andrea and Hunter followed after them. "Is he okay?" Hunter asked as him and Andrea knelt over to Ace.

Lexi softly took Ace's body in her arms and put his head on her lap. She gasped when she saw his gloved hand covered in blood. His chest was heaving up and down. He wasn't fatally wounded but the wound was strong enough to weaken him. Blue orbs formed at the side of Lexi's eyes as she looked at Ace, thinking of the worst thing that would happen to Ace.

Andrea looked over at his wound and inspected it. "Thank all of the livestock in Oklahoma, its not that deep," she said. "Hunter," she suddenly said as she looked at her past friend, "go to the nearest pharmacy you can find and get a bag o' cotton, alcohol, and a bandage," she counted the items off on her fingers.

"Will do," Hunter said as he went to the nearest pharmacy.

Meanwhile, Andrea and Lexi waited for him to get back. Lexi shut her eyes as a teardrop fell. She had never seen Ace looking so wounded and yet so peaceful. He was still breathing but it had happened so fast that it had shocked Lexi. "Hey," Andrea softly spoke up as Lexi looked up at her, "now's your chance!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Lexi whispered.

Andrea looked at Ace. "Give him a good smooch smack in the forehead."

Lexi raised her eyebrows when she said that. "What? No," she whispered, "it would change everything."

Andrea gave her a look. "Come on Lexi," Andrea said, "the sooner the better. What's it going to change anyway? You guys are still going to be close friends but in this case, really close like hay wrapped in twine."

Lexi chuckled at her sentence. "I can't do that. What if he wakes up?"

"Then I'll knock him out," Andrea said.

"No you won't," Lexi said, "because I want him to remember it." She looked down at the tuckered Ace. She slowly bowed her head to his forehead. She puckered her lips and slowly swiped them over Ace's forehead. Andrea heard a soft "smooching" sound when Lexi slowly disconnected her lips from his forehead. Luckily, Ace made no reaction.

"Told ya," Andrea told Lexi as she raised her eyebrows at Lexi.


	26. Michelle

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. A little bit of a Lion King (do not own) reference here with Fleur and Miranda as well.**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! Lexi finally got her chance and she took it thanks to Andrea's advice. Not to mention that she finally has a boyfriend now. Looks like the two besties cannot be defeated. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Sweeping through the streets, Rev and Michelle worked together to free the innocent people that were trapped in the ice. Michelle pointed out where she saw the frozen civilians while Rev melted the ice and freed them from the ice. "This- is-really-exhausting," Michelle breathed after they had finished freeing the last civilian and reunited them back with their family.

Rev looked at her. "True-but-I'd-rather-spend-saving-the-day-with-you," he smiled at her which made Michelle blush yet again. "Good-thing-that-we-saved-everyone-before-anything-else-happened-to-them."

"Yeah-now-that-we-are-finished-lets-head-back-and-help-our-friends," Michelle said.

To tell the truth, Rev was a little worried as to why Ace wasn't notifying them to where he was. He hoped that their leader was doing okay. "Rev," Lexi's voice suddenly came.

"Lexi?" Rev said when he heard her voice.

"Its me," Lexi said, "Ace has been injured but he is going to be okay. How are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Yeah-we-are-finished-where-are-you?" Rev asked.

"Uh..." Lexi said as she looked around, "I don't know but we are in-"

"In the middle of downtown!" Andrea's voice rang out.

"Ooh-I-know-where-that-is-come-on!" Michelle said as she grabbed Rev's hand and the two roadrunners raced down the street to meet up with the bunnies.

* * *

Hunter finally arrived to aid Andrea, Lexi, and Ace. Andrea immediately grabbed the supplies out of his hands and attended Ace. She rolled up his shirt and looked at the bloodied wound. Lexi sucked the air through her teeth when she saw the ungrateful sight. There was a gash and his gray fur was stained with the dry blood.

"Now I ain't no nurse, but I'm gonna do what I can," Andrea said as she opened the bag of cotton balls. She took a few of the soft cotton and took the alcohol plastic bottle in the other hand. She wet the cotton with the alcohol and gently cleaned Ace's wound.

The sting from the alcohol caused Ace to open his eyes. "OW!" he yelled as he looked at Andrea in surprise. "What are ya doin'?" he asked.

"Well ya'll got wounded so I am helpin' ya," she said.

"Ace just squeeze on my hand if it hurts," Lexi said as she put her hand on his. Ace looked at her hand and then looked at her. A sting entered through his wound and on instinct he squeezed her hand. After a few more stings, he finally felt the bandage covering his wound. The pain subsided and he stood up from the ground.

"Tanks Andrea," he thanked the Southern rabbit, "and tanks for being there for me as well," he smiled to Lexi and she gave him a smile in return. "Guys," he said into his watch, which also served as a walkie-talkie to the whole team, "are ya guys okay?"

"We're coming right now!" Tech's voice rang through the watch.

Minutes passed and the teammates finally arrived and met Ace, Lexi, Andrea, and Hunter in the middle of downtown. Once Quinn arrived and looked at the unknown male bunny, she looked over at Andrea who only gave her an excited smile in return. Quinn only managed to give Andrea a nod, understanding what the situation was about.

"How did you go?" Ace asked them. He eyed them to make sure that they weren't hurt.

"Eet was tres, tres difficile," Fleur said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Mais nous managed," Pierre suddenly said as he put his hand on Fleur's waist and pulled his closer to her.

Andrea rolled her eyes at his gesture. Even though he was suddenly on their side because he loved Fleur, she didn't trust him for he had attempted to kidnap Fleur a number of times, but she had to get used to it for the meantime.

Ace looked around the group and he didn't see Duck, Slam or Bridget anywhere. When he was about to ask where they were, an mini-earthquake shook the ground. The Loonatics looked up and saw Slam and Bridget arriving with two mammoths. Slam gave his teammates a wave as him and Bridget hopped off.

"Man," Hunter suddenly said as he looked at the mammoths. "Those things are huge."

"Bwt fweidly," Slam told him as he patted the mammoth's fur and the mammoth patted Slam on the head with his trunk.

"Aww," Lexi said, "at least you guys made some new friends."

"Speaking of friends, where is Duck?" Ace asked. Coincidentally, Duck and Miranda suddenly appeared in front of the group. Ace was happy to see Duck but he wasn't ecstatic to see Miranda. He couldn't believe that she had betrayed her team and put them in jail like that.

Fleur's feelings were mutual like Ace's. She was never going to forgive Miranda for doing something like that. "Well, well, well," she said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at her, "vous changed your mind?"

"Yes and I'm sorry," Miranda said, "to all of you."

Her teammates stayed quiet and only looked at her. Quinn ignored making eye contact with her, while Andrea looked down at her feet, Bridget only stared at her, and Fleur glared. "Well apologizing eez not enough Miranda," she spoke up.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Miranda suddenly exploded. What else was she supposed to do? She couldn't turn back the time and correct what she had done. She admitted that she had been careless about it but now she was hoping that at least they would accept her back. She was trying hard to stop this whole scheme but her teammates were making it difficult for her.

This time, Andrea looked at her. "At least tell us why you did this whole stupid thing in the first place."

"Because I felt left out from you guys," Miranda said, "whenever I tried to hang out with you, one was busy checking out her clothes, the other was busy playing ping-pong, the other was stuffing her head in the fridge, and the other was too busy carving out wooden dolls and yelled at me for accidentally cutting off his head!"

"That's because I worked hard on that!" Andrea yelled as she spread out her arms.

"And you deed zees because vous felt left out?" Fleur asked. She let out a laugh, "zat eez the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. How old are you Miranda? Only an enfant would do sometheeng like zees."

"Hey," Duck jumped in Miranda's defense, "can't you see that she is trying to apologize. She knows what she did was wrong but she is trying to fix it. If she was on their side, she wouldn't have helped Tech and Quinn defeat the werewolves!"

"Well she eez ze one zat kidnapped you and put vous in jail," Fleur reminded him as if Duck had forgotten about it.

Rev and Michelle suddenly arrived to their teammates. "Everyone-was-successfully-saved!" Rev announced. He looked and saw that Miranda was standing right there. He kept his beak shut, deciding that it was better to say nothing at all. Michelle did the same thing. It was better to keep her comments to herself than to say anything mean to Miranda. She couldn't believe that Miranda would do something like that as well.

"Well I'm not the one that's in love with a villain!" Miranda shot back at Fleur.

"Excuze-moi?" Pierre asked as he looked at her, "vous need to have your eyes, how you say, checked."

"At least I deedn't betray my team," Fleur argued, "even if I deed, I would feel guilty about eet. Zat's what vous should be feeling maintenant."

Michelle had about enough of their argument. "Guys," she interrupted as Miranda and Fleur looked at her, "both-of-you-need-to-relax-okay-what-we-need-to-do-now-is-set-our-anger-aside-and-work-together-to-defeat-Croc-King-and-Irene!"

Ace nodded. "Michelle is right. The sooner the better."

A female laughter was heard into the distance as the Loonatics turned around and saw Irene standing behind them with Croc King. "I would say that you are wrong there rabbit," Irene smirked at the team.

"What up doctress?" Ace said as he faced them in a fighting stance.

Irene pointed her cane in front of her and a net of ice shot out of the blue orb. The Loonatics dodged just in time but the mammoths weren't so lucky. The ice trapped them and they were unable to move. She started to shoot out more ice at the Loonatics. She wasn't doing this just to catch them, she was doing this to tire them so she would take the powers of a specific superhero.

Michelle dodged the icy blue icicle that threatened to freeze her. She jumped in the air as she managed to dodge another but when she landed back on the ground, she twisted her ankle on the ice. She moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her aching ankle.

"Perfect," Irene purred.

"MICHELLE!" Rev yelled but when he was about to run and save her, Irene opened her eyes and blue lasers shot out of her eyes. The blue lasers hit Michelle's body as she yelled in pain. The lasers were making her weak. Irene had to power to suck the powers out of her since Michelle was associated with ice. Irene could feel herself getting stronger and stronger as she drained Michelle of her powers. It wasn't just her powers, it was also Michelle's life.

Once Irene felt that she had finally drained Michelle's powers, she held out her orb in front of her and pointed it on the roadrunner. Michelle slowly looked up as a white light blinded her. She felt something reaching inside her chest and pulling out her soul. A yellow orb was taken out of her chest and was immediately locked into the blue orb. Michelle fell to her knees and collapsed on the ground.

Irene smirked as she stroked the blue orb on her cane. She faced the Loonatics. "Thank you Miranda for confiding in me which superhero has ice powers," she said as she waved her cane in the air and both she and Croc King disappeared.

Rev immediately zipped at Michelle's side. He took her body in his arms and looked at her. She looked peaceful as if she was sleeping but she was not breathing nor were her eyes flinching. Rev slowly shook his head when he looked at her.

"Is she..." Hunter spoke up, "dead?" He didn't know Andrea's friends really well but seeing someone dead in front of him made him really upset and sympathetic.

Rev was at a loss of words. He put both of his fingers at the side of her neck, hoping to find a pulse but there was none. "No," he whispered, "NO!" he yelled as he hugged Michelle's body closer to his. Tears escaped from his eyes as his body shook.

"Oh non!" Fleur yelled as she covered her face with her hands.

Rev suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Tech and Ace standing over him, looking at Michelle with sympathetic gazes.

Lexi put a hand over her mouth as tears escaped from her eyes. Slam pulled Bridget close to him and she buried her face in his chest. Andrea was a usually a strong rabbit. She tended to keep her emotions hidden but this was usually during when she watch sad movies. This was not a movie. Her friend had been killed and she had died right in front of her eyes. She felt an arm around her shoulder as Hunter pulled her closer to him.

Miranda tried to catch her breath. "What have I done?" she whispered as she put her hands on her head. Duck saw that she was going to go into another breakdown so he pulled her close to him. "What have I done, what have I done?" she kept asking herself.

Fleur moved her hands away from her eyes. She turned her head and glared at Miranda. "What have you done eez right!" she yelled at her. She clenched her hands into fists as she marched over to her. "How can you be so...so-"

"Peu profonde, la pierre coeur, stupide, imbécile?" Pierre helped her finish the sentence.

"Oui," Fleur said, "Michelle eez dead because of you!"

"I didn't want this to happen," Miranda defended herself, "I didn't even tell Irene about Michelle at all."

That got on her last nerve. "Menteur!" Fleur screeched as she slapped Miranda on the face. She didn't notice that she had her claws out. When Miranda looked up, Fleur noticed that she had sliced through the fabric of Miranda's mask. She didn't care that she did that. She didn't even care about Miranda anymore. "Get out of here! Get out of my sight!"

"Fleur-" Miranda said but she was interrupted by the leader.

"MAINTENENT!" Fleur yelled as she threateningly raised her claws in the air.

Miranda backed away from Fleur. She knew well that when Fleur was angry, it was better not to bother her. "Would you stop?" Duck suddenly jumped in, "she is trying to be accepted back into the group."

"Well she eez not coming back to ze group," Fleur shook her head, "not after what she has done to us and to Michelle." She turned her back on Miranda and walked away from her. She walked over to Rev and looked at Michelle. She couldn't believe any of this. Miranda had broken her trust in them and she was not going to allow her back, no matter how much she apologized.

Miranda saw that the rest of her teammates went to join Rev and Michelle. She couldn't argue with any of them. They were right, this was all of her fault and she deserved what she got. She turned and faced Duck. She had treated him badly but he was on her side and she was thankful that she had someone that believe her. "We need to get Michelle's essence back," she whispered to Duck.

"How?" Duck asked.

"Her spirit is trapped inside the blue orb. Irene needed to get Michelle's spirit along with her powers so she could be as powerful as Michelle was. I know a way to get her back, but we do need help from someone. The stinkiest teammate that is with us right now."

"Slam?" Duck asked.

"No," Miranda shook her head, "him," she pointed at Pierre.

"But he doesn't have that stench anymore," Duck reminded her.

"Well he is related to a skunk so he still has some skunk in him right?" she asked as Duck only gave her a skeptical look in response. "Come on, there's got to be some stench in him."

"Its worth trying," Duck shrugged, "but how do we get him to come with us? He only stays with Fleur."

"You can transport yourself out of places. We'll jump on him and you transport us to Irene's and Croc King's place," Miranda told him, "we'll get back Michelle's spirit and defeat Irene and Croc King once and for all."

Duck gave her a nod. "But why do we need him again?" Duck asked her.

"Either to try and seduce Irene since he flirts with women or use his disgusting smell to make them unconscious," Miranda said. The two mallards sneaked behind Pierre. Miranda grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Ahh! What eez ze meaning of zees?" Pierre yelled in surprise. Suddenly, Duck hugged both Pierre and Miranda and transported out of the scene.

"Non!" Fleur yelled, "where are zey going? Why did zey take Pierre? Mon amour!" she yelled.

"Chillax Fleur," Andrea told her.

"I don't know where but lets try and find them," Ace spoke up.

Quinn sniffed the air as she tried to pick up their scent. "This way," she pointed west as she led the way and her teammates followed her.


	27. Flirt

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! I feel bad for Rev too but something had to happen to the team. You're welcome by the way and don't worry about not updating, take your time :) **

* * *

Duck, Miranda, and Pierre suddenly appeared in front of Irene's and Croc King's property. The palace was made out of ice and Miranda was surprised to see that it was durable enough to support whatever was inside. They weren't very close to the palace but they were at a reasonable distance to look at what was going on.

The ice palace was well guarded by two creatures that were holding onto their weapons. They had a long snout and orange fur. A bushy tail hung out from behind them as their brown, sly eyes scanned through the property. "Hide," Miranda hissed as she pushed Duck and Pierre behind a rock. She looked up and when she did, Irene and Croc King had arrived and were walking into their palace. "Great," she said, "now we need to get past those two foxes," she said as she sat down on the ground.

"How?" Duck asked, "if we even go near them, they would eat us."

"No we need to use him as bait," Miranda said as she pointed at Pierre.

Pierre's eyes widened. "Excuse-moi?" he asked, "never in zees lifetime and why should je help you? Vous killed your amie?" he reminded her.

"Stop reminding me about it!" Miranda snapped as he took a step back from her, "at least do it for Fleur!"

"For Fleur, anything, mais pour vous, nothing," he said as she gave him a look, "just so we're clear. So what eez ze plan?" he asked.

"Great, now he's interested," Duck spoke up.

"Hey at least he's going to cooperate," Miranda said. She turned around and looked at Pierre. "Can you still unleash your horrible stench so we can get rid of those things that are guarding the entrance."

"Non," Pierre shook his head, "the belle superhero femme fatale deodorized moi, so je n'est pas, how you say, produce ze smell."

Now Miranda became desperate. She grabbed Pierre by the shoulders and shook him. "But you have to!" she yelled while shaking him, "its the only way to get inside the palace because they WOULD BE KNOCKED OUT!" she yelled as she continued to shake him.

Pierre pulled her off him and dusted himself off. "When I say I can't do eet, I can't."

"NO!" Miranda yelled as she pointed at him, "you will help me! You will help me get in there! You will help me get Michelle's soul back and YOU WILL HELP ME DEFEAT THEM BECAUSE THEY KILLED MY FRIEND! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!" she walked towards him while he took a step back, "JUST SO YOU KNOW, I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR WHAT I DID AND I WANT TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT! DON'T MAKE IT ANY HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS!" she screamed at him as if it was all Pierre's fault.

Duck softly pulled Miranda away from Pierre and said, "calm down," in a soothing voice. "We are here to help you. Don't worry, we will get Michelle's soul back."

"Yeah but how?" Miranda said, "he said that he can't unleash his stench and that just ruins the whole plan."

"There's got to be another way then," Duck said.

A large shadow suddenly towered over him and Miranda. Pierre's eyes widened when he looked at the two large foxes standing over the two mallards. "Scare bleu! Behind you!" he yelled as he pointed behind Duck and Miranda. Duck and Miranda turned around and immediately dodged the weapons that the foxes swiped at them. Miranda watched as one of the foxes raised his weapon in the air. Her eyes turned slightly blue as she levitated the weapon out of his hands.

The fox looked at his hands and then looked above him. Suddenly, he was trapped inside an indestructible yellow force filed. He growled as he tried to get out but couldn't.

"Je ne comprend pas why zey try to get out? Eets a force filed, vous can't get out!" Pierre said as he pointed his cane at the other fox and trapped him inside as well.

"Thanks Pierre," Miranda thanked him, "looks like we found another way to get inside the palace and," she went over to the trapped foxes and grabbed their weapons from the ground, "we'll use these swords to fight against Croc King and Irene," she handed one sword to Duck as she held onto the other. "Lets go," she whispered as she nudged her head towards the palace.

* * *

Rev looked down at Michelle's peaceful face. Seeing her like this was different for him for she was always energetic and talked on and on. He didn't mind her talking, he loved having a conversation with this roadrunner but now, there was no energy in her and no conversation at all. She was gone. Forever. He held her tightly in his arms, as if she was going to materialize into thin air any second. He wasn't going to let her go, dead or not. No, she was going to be by his side!

"Rev," a gentle voice spoke up as he looked up to see Lexi's sympathetic face in front of him. "I am really sorry for Michelle," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Rev gave her a small nod followed by a sad smile, "thanks-Lexi," he said. Even his speech wasn't as enthusiastic as it always was. He looked down at Michelle again as a teardrop escaped from his eye and streaked down his face. Lexi couldn't stand seeing Rev so upset. It wasn't like him. "Have-you-lost-anyone-so-close-to-you?" he asked her.

Lexi lowered her eyes to the ground. "I almost did," she said as she looked up at him, "but he managed to get better thanks to Andrea's help."

Rev looked over at Ace who was standing next to Quinn and Tech. He gave Lexi a smile, "I-knew-that-something- was-going-on-between-the-both-of-you."

"You did?" Lexi asked.

"It-was-obvious," Rev said, "your-smiles-towards-him-the-way-you-looked-at-him."

Lexi blushed. She hoped that she hadn't been so obvious about her secret crush. "Only you and Andrea know about this then."

"Your-secret-is-safe-with-me," he told her, "looks-like-my-crush-with-Michelle-was-not-a-secret-huh?"

Lexi lightly shook her head. "But you two were so cute," she smiled at him.

"And-now-she's-gone," Rev said as he bowed his head and looked down at the dead roadrunner in his arms. Lexi didn't know what else to say to him. She couldn't keep apologizing because the more you apologized, the less sense it made. Now she was curious to know why Miranda and Duck had taken Pierre and disappeared from them. Something like that had to make sense.

She gathered the events that had happened. So Irene took Michelle's powers and then killed her. Lexi had been too busy escaping Croc King's attacks but she caught a glimpse of something. A yellow-like ball was dissolved into Irene's cane and when that happened, Michelle had fallen to the ground. Maybe that was it! Michelle's soul had not left her, it was just taken away. It all made sense to her now. Duck and Miranda had left to go and retrieve Michelle's soul back but she didn't know why they had taken Pierre with them. That part didn't matter to her.

"Guys," Lexi spoke up to the group as they turned around and looked at her. "I think I know why Duck and Miranda left. They went to get back Michelle's soul from Irene."

"What?" Quinn asked, "that's crazy! She's going to get herself killed in there."

"And Duck as well," Tech said.

"And Pierre," Fleur desperately said as she put her hands on her cheeks.

"So they went over to Irene's palace," Quinn jumped in, "we were in that exact location where Croc King hurled us into Earth."

"How do you know that?" Andrea asked.

"Hey villains like to mark the territories where they defeated the superheroes," Quinn said, "its good for their descendants so they could look at their grandparents accomplishments. Man, ancestry is so interesting!" she squealed.

"Zen lead ze way!" Fleur said as Quinn led them over to Irene's palace.

* * *

Meanwhile Miranda, Duck, and Pierre had sneaked into the castle. They made sure to hide behind any walls whenever a guard passed. The three of them arrived to a blue colored room where they saw Irene sitting on her throne and holding onto her cane. Croc King was not sitting next to her. _Perfect _Michelle thought.

"Okay so here's the plan," Miranda whispered to Duck and Pierre, "you need to go and distract her while I go and get the cane."

"Moi?" Pierre pointed to himself, "why moi?"

"Do I have to say it?" Miranda asked as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a look, "because you are a flirt. Just go and flirt with her while I get the cane."

"I am not going o flirt with zat woman," Pierre refused as he folded his arms across his chest. Miranda clenched her hands into as she glared at Pierre. Pierre let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but Fleur eez not going to like zees. If I die in zere, I'm coming after vous."

"Ooh I'm shaking," Miranda sarcastically said as Pierre rolled his eyes at her. "You stay here and make sure that Croc King doesn't come," Miranda told Duck, "go!" she suddenly hissed as she gave Pierre a harsh push.

Pierre glared at her and walked into the room. His shoes tapped onto the ice as Irene looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes at Pierre as she got up from her throne. Pierre stopped in his tracks when Irene descended down the stairs. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah madame," Pierre said as he spread out his arms at her, "I loved seeing vous fighting zose superheroes, especially a pretty one like you!" he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Irene raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Weren't you with them?" she asked as she put a hand on her hip.

Pierre chuckled. "I had them fooled," he lied. "Zey think zat I was working with zem but I am not."

"Prove it," Irene told him.

"Well madame, I didn't stop you when you took ze life from zat roadrunner," Pierre reminded her, "zat was, how you say, pretty impressive, non?"

Miranda saw that Irene was distracted by Pierre's flirty words. She saw that her cane was resting by her throne. Her eyes turned a slight blue color as she levitated the cane away from the throne to her. Pierre saw the cane floating from behind Irene. He immediately grabbed her hand on put his hand around her back. He dipped her to the side and looked into her eyes.

"My, my, my mon cherie. Vous have ze prettiest eyes, non?" he smiled at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Irene snapped at him as she tried to free herself from his grasp. Pierre saw that Miranda was not even close to grabbing the cane. He mentally rolled his eyes, knowing that he had to make a sacrifice. He smothered Irene with a kiss on the lips, making sure that she didn't notice Miranda and the floating cane.

Miranda grabbed the cane. When he did, she looked at Pierre and her jaw dropped. _Fleur is going to kill him _she thought. She waved her hands and when he noticed her, she slipped away from the room.

"Mwah!" Pierre said as she pulled away from Irene. "Kissing you pigeon was very spicy," he said, "mais unfortunately, je have to go to see if ze superheroes are going to attack. I will save you pigeon and your belle palace!" he yelled as he ran the room. He met up with Miranda and Duck. "Zat was one of the worst things I have ever done."

"Almost as bad as using Slam in Ze Max Arena?" Duck asked him.

Pierre gave him a look. "Zat was in ze past."

"Now all we have to do is meet up with our teammates and put Michelle's soul back into her body," Miranda said as she looked at Irene's cane.

"Would you like me to help you?" a deep voice asked behind them.

Miranda, Duck, and Pierre froze when they heard that familiar deep voice.


	28. Battle

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! You got it! It is Crochead. Now we'll see what happens, and as for Michelle...I'm gonna let you read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"There!" Quinn pointed in front of her. The Loonatics looked at where she was pointing as they came in contact with an icy-blue castle. Quinn sniffed the air again and picked up a different scent. It didn't smell like the addicting cologne or the smell of two ducks. It smelled like...a fox. "Wait," she said, "before we go anywhere near that place, we have to make sure that no one is following us." She turned around and sniffed the air once more. "Stay there," she told them as she continued down the snowy path.

"Be careful," Tech whispered.

As she was sniffing, she came into contact with two boulders. She walked around the boulders and when she did, she came in contact with two foxes that were trapped inside a weird-looking force field. The foxes barked at her as they bared their teeth. "Oh yeah," Quinn said, "that really scares me. Well guys what? My teeth are bigger and pointer than yours!" she growled as she bared her pointy teeth at them.

The two foxes whimpered in fear. They thought that she was going to unleash herself onto them and kill them. Quinn walked away from the defeated foxes and went back to her team. "Just some foxes that were trapped in there," Quinn said as she pointed behind her shoulder.

"Looks like dey must have been guardin' de place," Ace thought.

"And Duck, Miranda, and Pierre are already here," Lexi said.

* * *

Inside the palace, Duck, Miranda, and Pierre slowly turned around and saw Croc King standing there. Miranda could sense that he was upset with her for betraying them. He had trusted her to kill the Loonatic but she had let him down for the guilt that she was feeling. "Well, well, well," the villain said as he put his hands on his hips, "a duck, a betrayer, and a skunk."

"I am not!" Pierre shouted.

"Well you look like one!" Croc King bellowed. "Now which one should I kill first?" he asked as he tapped his scaly chin. "Ah," he said as he looked at Duck, "I'll start with you!" he lashed out and grabbed Duck by the throat.

"NO!" Miranda yelled as she threw Irene's cane at Pierre and went to save Duck. She grabbed Croc King's arm and tried to pull him down but Croc King was stronger than her. He hurled his arm at her and she fell to the ground. Miranda wasn't to give up that easily. She gathered herself and charged towards him again. She head-butted hiim on the stomach as he let go of Duck and was sent flying to the wall. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Duck from the ground.

"Yeah," Duck croaked as he soothed his throat, "the guys has a tight grip though."

Irene poked her head out of the room and looked at the scene. She saw Pierre holding her cane and she charged towards him. She grabbed the blue cane with both of her hands and pulled it. "Give it back to me!" she yelled as she tugged on it, "its mine!"

Pierre pulled the cane towards him. "What eez zat English saying again? Finders keepers, losers weepers!'

Irene glared at him. "The loser around here is you!" she yelled as she harshly pulled on the cane.

Pierre's jaw dropped. "Excuse-moi? I'll have vous know zat I am not a loser!" he pulled the cane towards him.

Irene harshly pulled the cane towards her but when she did, she lost her grip on it and the cane flew through the air. Duck and Miranda gasped when they looked at the cane. Miranda got up from the ground to go and catch it but Croc King threw his arm in the air and caught it before she did. Miranda halted in her tracks and looked at him. "I think I should let Irene to the honors," he saw as he walked over to the ice queen and gave her the cane.

Irene delicately took the cane in her hand and pointed it at Miranda. She was going to freeze her but once the net of ice shot out of the orb, Duck jumped in just in time and began to throw the fiery eggs towards the ice. Since Irene had Michelle's powers, the ice was stronger than it usually was. The fire had little effect on it. "Duck!" Duck yelled as he pulled Miranda out-of-the-way.

The two ducks were picked up from the ground by Croc King. "I think I'll save the betrayer for last," he said as he gave Miranda a malicious smile.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Duck said as he teleported out of Croc King's grip.

Croc looked at his hand. He turned around to see if the male mallard was going to appear behind him but he didn't. "Over here," Duck yelled as Croc turned around and looked. Duck hurled the firey eggs towards Croc. Irene jumped in front of him and blocked out Duck's attack by throwing out boulders of ice towards him. "Mother," Duck whimpered as a hunk of ice hit him on the head. Croc King walked up to the mallard and pulled him from the ground while Irene held onto Pierre's wrist.

"Now what do we do with them?" Irene asked.

"We kill them!" Croc yelled.

"Ehhh...what's up doc?" a voice said into the entrance of the room. Croc and Irene turned around and looked as they saw the Loonatics standing by the doorway.

Croc smiled at their appearance. "Nice of you to join," he said as if he had invited them for a dinner party, "now we can kill all of you!" As if on cue, an army of crossbreeds appeared behind Croc King and Irene. They were the same monsters that the Loonatics had fought. "Attack!" Croc ordered as the monsters charged towards the Loonatics.

Ace looked at his teammates. "Ready...set...attack!" he yelled as he pointed in front of him. The Loonatics ran towards the monsters. This time, they didn't fight the same monsters as they did before. Instead of fighting with the flying human-like bats, Ace fought with an army of bear-like creatures that wore armor. Lexi brain blasted the flying human-like bats and Andrea, with the help of Hunter fought against miniature sized red devils. Andrea swung her foot towards them and they were either hurled to the wall or slammed against each other. Hunter punched and kicked as many as he could. He wasn't a superhero like Andrea was but he had strength and he was doing this to secretly show Andrea that he wanted to be her cowboy.

Slam and Bridget dealt with monstrous sized Cyclopes. Slam whirled his arms in the air as he threw the small tornadoes towards the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes blocked the attack by swinging their clubs towards the small hurricanes. Bridget jumped in the air and once her feet made contact with the floor, the ground shook beneath the Cyclopes feet. This attack was not powerful enough to topple them over. Noticing that their powers were useless, they tried a different approach. Bridget grabbed a piece of fabric that was hanging from the Cyclopes' body. She climbed up the monster and once she was in contact with his eye, she hurled a punch towards cyclops screamed in pain as he put his hand over his eye. Bridget jumped off one of them and grabbed the other. She hurled a punch towards his eye as well. Slam smiled as he hurled his hurricanes towards the Cyclopes as the hurricane swallowed up their weapons. Bridget gave them a strong kick on the ankle as they yelled in pain and hopped on one foot. She raised her fist in the air and slammed it on the ground. A small crack formed on the ground as it got bigger and bigger beneath the Cyclopes feet. The king sized, one-eyed humans, fell into the chasm.

"Ready?" Tech whispered to Quinn as a she gave him a nod.

"And...now!" she yelled as her and Tech jumped on top of a fox that was attack them. Quinn started to bite him while Tech started to punch him. The fox didn't know what was hurting the most. Quinn's bite or Tech's punches. He thrashed around to pull them off him but it was useless since both Quinn and Tech had a good hold on him. Quinn tore a pelt of fur from the fox as it howled in pain. Tech jumped to the ground and kicked him under the feet. The fox toppled over and lay motionless on the ground. Tech looked over and saw that Quinn had given him a good bite on the side of his neck where it was still bleeding.

He looked over at her and saw her blood stained mouth. "You bite a lot," he commented.

"Its good for the teeth," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Fleur ran through the army as she got close to Irene and Pierre. "Get away from him!" Fleur glared at the ice queen. Irene turned around and pointed the blue orb towards the French girl. Fleur leaped out-of-the-way as the ice hit a cyclops behind her. Irene suddenly realized that Fleur had disappeared. She looked around her but Fleur jumped on her back and the ice queen plummeted to the ground. "Alle!" she said to Pierre. She grabbed the cane from the ground and hurled it towards Rev, who immediately ran to her and grabbed the cane. She felt something slimy grab her ankle. She looked down and saw a snake coiling itself around her ankle. She yelled as she jumped off Irene and landed into Pierre's arms.

"'Ello bébé ," Pierre said to her with a smile.

"Run!" she ordered as they ran away from the snake.

Rev wasted no time. He sped over to Michelle's body that was resting at a corner by the wall. He put the orb close to her face and waited for anything to happen. He hoped that this was the way to bring her back. He shook the blue orb in front of Michelle but nothing happened. The trick was that the blue orb had to be broken for Michelle's spirit to go back to her. Once the blue orb was broken, the cane was useless to Irene.

Irene looked up and saw what Rev was trying to do. She stood up on her feet and ran towards the roadrunner. She grabbed it from his hands and pointed the cane at him. Rev turned around and came face to face with the woman that took away Michelle's life. "You won't be needing it," she taunted as she waved the blue orb in front of Rev's face.

The Loonatics halted their fight with the villains as they looked at what was happening. "You want it?" Irene taunted, "well you're not getting it."

Lexi's mouth slightly opened. "That's mean," she whispered to herself. She couldn't stand seeing her friends getting taunted like that, especially Rev. A pink ball formed between her ears as she brain blasted Irene. The brain blast did not hit Irene but it hit her cane. The cane flew in the air but Rev grabbed it just in time. Once he grabbed it, Rev slammed the blue orb on the ground and it shattered to pieces.

"NO!" Irene screamed.

A yellow dust mystified into the air. Irene grunted and moaned as she knelt to the ground on one knee and put her hands on her head. "Ugh!" she moaned as she felt herself getting weaker. A light blue color outlined her body as it shot out of her body and combined with the yellow dust. The two colors swirled with one another and it flew over to Michelle. Rev watched as the yellow dust (her spirit) and the blue dust (her superpowers) went inside her.

Michelle slightly moved her head to the side and her eyes fluttered open. She put a hand on her head and looked around. Rev smiled widely at her as he sped over to her, took her in his arms, and smothered her with a kiss on the beak. He broke away from her and looked at her with a smile. Michelle smiled back at him as she pulled his neck towards her and she gave him a kiss as well.

"Michelle is back!" Andrea yelled as she hugged Hunter. She suddenly pulled away from him and blushed as he did the same also.

Irene heavily breathed. She felt weak. Without her cane, she was powerless. The only powerful villain that was still around was Croc. She looked around for his aid but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked up at the Loonatics that gathered around her. She let out a defeated sigh as she bowed her head to the ground. "Kill me," she said in a soft voice.

"Eh, what?" Ace asked as he looked down at her.

"Kill me," Irene repeated, "KILL ME I SAY!"

"Okay," Quinn said as she was about to jump at Irene and bite her neck. However, Fleur held her arm out in front of her and stopped Quinn before she did anything.

"Non," she said to Quinn, "nous are not going to kill her. She eez going to suffer ze consequences." She walked over to Irene. "Get up," she said as the former ice queen stood up on her feet. "Vous are, how you say, busted. Vous are going to spend ze rest of your life in jail and if vous do anything, such as trying to escape, vous are going to be killed. Understood?"

Irene nodded.

"Bon," Fleur nodded, "Michelle," she faced the roadrunner, "its good to have vous back. Now, take her into prison."

"Alright," Michelle said as she grabbed Irene's arm.

"I'll-come-too," Rev said.

"But-I'll-be-back-quickly," Michelle told him.

"But-I-want-to-walk-with-you," he told her with a smile.

"Then-come-on," she smiled as the two roadrunners took the time to take a nice walk to jail.

Ace looked around the room. The villains that they fought were either dead or unable to battle. Then he remembered something. He hadn't seen Duck and Miranda for quite a while. "Eh guys," he spoke up as he caught their attention, "where's Duck and Miranda?"


	29. Goodbye

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Hello! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the battle scene and Irene's capture as well. Thank you for liking the Andrea/Hunter couple, some Southern love going around in there. Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Croc King had immediately escaped with Miranda before he was noticed by any of the Loonatics. Duck had disappeared before he grabbed him but he didn't know where he had gone to. However, he made sure that if Duck was going to appear in front of him, he was going to discard him just like he was going to do with Miranda. He held the female mallard by the throat and glared at her. "I certainly didn't want to do this to you," he sarcastically said, "but it goes to show you the punishment people get when they betray us." His grip tightened around her throat, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Think again crocodile," a voice said behind him.

"Huh?" Croc King said as he turned around and saw Duck standing behind him. "The only person that's going to get their punishment is going to be you," the mallard said as he flung the fiery eggs towards Croc King. Croc King let go of Miranda and he jumped out of the way. The eggs missed him so he swiftly turned around and faced Duck. He saw the fire rising into Duck's palms. In a swift motion, Croc King swatted Duck on his side and pushed him away. He pulled out his sword from behind his back and saw Miranda that was on the floor. He ran up to her and jumped in the air with his sword held high.

Miranda shook her head from the fall. She gasped when she looked at Croc King. On instinct, she threw her arm in the air to defend herself. "AGGH!" Croc King yelled as he was flung to the floor. Miranda removed her arm from her face and saw Michelle standing in front of her. The road runner had kicked Croc King on the side just in time. Michelle reached down and grabbed Miranda's hand and held her up to her feet. "Michelle?" Miranda asked as she looked at the resurrected road runner.

"At-your-service," Michelle smiled.

Miranda looked behind her teammate and saw that the Loonatics were behind her. Quinn had halted sniffing the air and she stood glaring at Croc King. She bared her teeth at him as her white fur ruffled. "Well, well, well," Quinn began as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the lizard mutant, "one against eleven."

Croc King jumped to his feet and glared at the wolf. "Think again," he growled. Suddenly, a group of monsters surrounded the Loonatics and the girls. Croc King chuckled at them. "You think that you can stop me?" he asked them.

"Sure-we-can," Michelle began, "I-mean-after-all-we-are-superheroes-and-we-always-do-right-rather-than-wrong-so-we-will-beat-you-no-matter-how-long-it-takes-us-oh-my-gosh-just-think-all-the-wonderful-things-that-would-happen-to-our-planet-when-we-defeat-him!" she said to her teammates.

Croc King raised an eyebrow and stared at the roadrunner. "Was that English?" he asked one of the monsters that was standing next to him. He turned his attention back to the Loonatics and the girls. "You won't defeat me, you ridiculous looking bird," he said to Michelle.

"Hey," Rev spoke up as he walked in front of Michelle, "who do you think you are to say such a thing?" he asked.

"A villain, hello," the crocodile answered, "sheesh are birds this stupid?"

"Ha-ha," Michelle laughed, "I-think-the-stupid-one-around-here-is-you!" she yelled as she zipped past the monsters and stood right in front of Croc King. Croc King jumped away from her. He had forgotten that she was quick and her appearance in front of him had surprised him.

"Now!" Croc King yelled as he grabbed Michelle's arms and pinned her against the wall. The monsters barred the Loonatics and Michelle's teammates from going to her.

"Michelle, no!" Rev yelled when a monster stood in front of him. He couldn't stand seeing her get killed again. He couldn't bring her back to life again.

"Duck grab!" Miranda said as she held her arm in front of Duck. Duck grabbed it and transported himself and Miranda out of the spot.

Behind the monsters, Croc pinned Michelle to the wall and tightened his hand around her throat. "Now to get rid of this bird-AGGH!" he screamed as he jumped in the air. Michelle looked and saw Duck and Miranda that were standing there. The eggs were swirling around Duck's palm.

"Nice-attack," Michelle smiled at them.

"Come on," Duck said as he grabbed Michelle and Miranda and transported out of the spot and back to his friends.

They appeared in front of Ace who was beginning to explain the battle techniques that they should use against the monsters. The bunny leader looked back at the monsters and saw that they were ice-like creatures. He smiled when he saw them. He figured that if they unleashed their superpowers on them, they would defeat them in not time. First they were going to start out easy. "Duck, Rev," he turned to them, "use your fire powers against dem."

Duck jumped in front of the monsters and began to throw the eggs at them. Rev started to circle around the monsters, that were beginning to melt little by little.

"Now!" Ace yelled as he used his lasers on the ice monsters. Lexi began to brain blast the monsters, while Tech used magnetic levitate to one of the monsters that was holding a sword. He pulled the monster closer to the team and Andrea jumped in the air and gave the ice monster a powerful kick.

"Hoo-whee!" Hunter hooted as Andrea landed back on the ground.

Slam whirled himself around the ice monsters and destroyed them one by one. Meanwhile, Bridget was using her strength. She punched the monsters one by one. Michelle wished that she could help them but she knew that if she used her powers, she would make the monsters more stronger than they already were since she had ice powers. She watched Fleur who leaped in the air and swiped and kicked the monsters.

"Well, she has, how you say, some skill non?" Pierre asked Michelle.

Michelle made a weird look and looked at him. "Sure," she slowly said as she backed away from him. She suddenly saw Miranda who was staring at the monsters being chipped off into huge blocks of ice. She used her telepathic powers and raised a couple of ice blocks in the air. She sighted Croc King that was doing nothing but staring at the monsters. She swung her head to the side and sent the ice blocks towards Croc King.

Croc King dodged the three ice blocks but when he landed on the ground, an ice block head butted him on the stomach and he was pinned against the wall.

"Got him!" Miranda breathed as a smile appeared on her face.

"I-got-this!" Michelle spoke up as she zipped over to Croc King. She took a deep breath and blew at the villain, trapping him in the ice. "You-better-not-mess-with-these-birds," she said to him. She saw Croc King trying to move through the ice but the ice being powerful made it impossible for him to move. "Ha!" Michelle smiled as she turned her back on the frozen villain.

Ace and Lexi worked together and blasted the last ice monster as it exploded into pieces. "Whew," Lexi said as she wiped her forehead with her hand. She felt a little tired after brain blasting every villain around here but when she felt Ace's strong arms on her shoulders, she felt her heart beginning to race.

"Ya okay?" Ace asked her as Lexi looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

"I-froze-Croc-King!" Michelle said to the teammates, "and-he's-right-there!"

"Good woik Michelle," Ace told her, "now we'll take 'im to jail where he won't cause anymore trouble."

Slam and Bridget walked over to the large ice block and picked it up. They escorted the ice block to the underground jail cell where they put Croc King into the jail cell and locked him up. Irene who was locked in the jail cell next to Croc King looked and rolled her eyes at them.

"Well that takes care of that," Quinn said, looking from one villain to the other, "and don't you think of getting out or I'll bite!" she growled as she bought her face closer to Irene's cell and Irene backed away from the wolf.

The Loonatics and the girls left the underground prison and appeared on top of the earth. When they did that, they were surprised at the panorama that awaited them. The sun was shining, the ice had melted, and everything was bright, beautiful, and green. "Nice," Andrea said as she looked at her home planet, "just the way planet Harman should be."

"Just-wait-until-nighttime-comes," Michelle said, "its-going-to-freeze-all-over-again-and-I-won't-mind-one-bit."

Ace took a deep breath. There was something that they needed to do before they left. That was to judge if Miranda was fit enough to stay on the team. "So, Miranda," Ace spoke up as the female mallard looked at him, "ya helped us defeat Irene, de monsters, and Croc Head," he counted off to her as she nodded her head, "and ya want a second chance?"

"Yes," Miranda quickly answered. Ace looked at Fleur who had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Miranda. Miranda turned her attention to Fleur. "Can I have a second chance?" Miranda asked her leader.

Fleur deeply inhaled. "Non," she answered, her sight never leaving Miranda. "Not after what vous has done."

That was not the answer that Ace was expecting. He mentally hit his forehead with his hand. Knowing Miranda character, she was sometimes cocky like Duck, but when she did this whole thing, she figured out that she had stepped the line and tried to fix it. Surprisingly, she did.

"Why can't you just give me a second chance Fleur?" Miranda asked her.

"Because vous killed Michelle!" Fleur reminded her.

"But-I'm-back," Michelle spoke up, "come-on-Fleur-just-give-her-a-chance."

"I'm pretty sure zat I'm ze leader around here," Fleur said as she looked at Michelle.

"And-I'm-the-second-in-command," Michelle told her, "and-I-should-voice-my-opinion-as-well-I-think-that-Miranda-should-be-in-the-team-after-all-she-did-save-us-and-me-before-any-damage-was-done-to-our-home-planet-she-corrected-herself-and-that's-really-difficult-to-do-for-someone-who-used-to-be-our-friend."

"I was always your friend," Miranda stepped in, "I just got a little out of hand."

"A little?" Quinn and Tech said at the same time.

"Fine a lot," Miranda admitted, "but I am truly sorry for all of this. I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?" Fleur asked as she approached Miranda.

"Anything," Miranda nodded.

"D'accord," Fleur said, "zen you are not joining us in battles but you will be sitting een ze security room looking at ze security cameras and alert us if there eez any trouble until I can gain your trust."

"Okay," Miranda nodded. It wasn't what she wanted but at least she was still back on the team. Fleur was the type of girl that didn't forgive so easily but Miranda was thankful that the leader accepted her back on the team.

"Mais, if you do anything like zees ever again, I swear zat I will scratch you in any manner possible," Fleur warned her.

"Rrowr, rrowr," Pierre suddenly said.

"Okay-that-was-creepy," Michelle spoke up as Rev chuckled at her comment.

Ace smiled at Fleur's decision and at Miranda who had finally shown that she was willing to try again and to not do another situation like this ever again. Ace hated goodbyes but he felt that they needed to get back to Acmetropolis and see what had happened in there. Zadavia must have left them a thousand messages. "So I guess this is goodbye?" he said to them.

Fleur turned her attention to Ace. She smiled at him. "Merci beaucoup Monsieur Ace," she said as she gave him a hug, "without your training, I wouldn't have been ze leader zat you trained me to be."

"Yer welcome," Ace told her as he shook her hand, "and if ya need any tips, ya know where ta find me."

Fleur giggled. "Oui."

Andrea gave Lexi a tight hug as Lexi squeezed her back. "I am gonna miss ya'll," Andrea said as the two bunnies broke away from their hug.

"I'll miss you too," Lexi answered her, "but I think you have my phone number."

"Yup," Andrea said as she held up her cell phone. She looked over at Ace and smiled, "keep in touch on what happens with your candyman alright sweetheart?"

Lexi smiled. "Will do and you tell me what's happening between you and your cowboy over there," she said as she looked at Hunter.

Tech pulled Quinn into a hug. Despite their differences, he didn't care. He found Quinn to be a powerful, fearless canine who liked to bite a lot but he found that effective when they were battling their monsters. "I have something for you," Tech said as he pulled out the red heart piece that he had put in his pocket. He put into Quinn's hand and said, "open it."

Quinn looked at the object and opened the heart. A hologram appeared with Tech's figure in it. "Hi uh Quinn," the hologram said, "well training with you was fun and I had a good time, but I didn't like it when you took my technologies," Quinn giggled at that line, "a-anyway, that's not the point that I want to make. Um, wow this is so hard haha. Okay, I will just say it. Will you be my girlfriend?" the hologram asked her and it disappeared.

Quinn looked up from the heart and then at Tech. "You stutter a lot," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Tech admitted, "it was hard to say it, especially to someone that I like. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I think we all know that answer to that," Quinn said as she leaned closer to Tech and pecked his cheek. Tech smiled and hugged her back.

Slam and Bridget squeezed one another. Slam had a huge smile plastered on his face while Bridget experienced the mutual feeling.

"I-will-miss-you-miss-you-miss-you!" Rev said as he hugged Michelle, "how-am-I-ever-going-to-see-you-again?"

"Telephone," Michelle told him. "Don't-be-afraid-to-call-me."

"I'm-not-afraid," Rev answered her, "but-you-know-I-will-defiantly-call-you-every-single-second-just-to-hear-your-beautiful-voice."

Michelle smiled. "And-I-would-want-to-hear-yours," she answered as they two roadrunners hugged one more time.

Duck and Miranda stared at one another. "Well," Duck broke the silence between them, "this has been one interesting trip."

"Yeah," Miranda nodded, "at least I'm temporarily accepted into my team but we'll see if Fleur makes up her mind about it."

"I'm sure she will," Duck said, "the team is not complete without a duck."

"We're the best!" she said as she gave Duck a high-five. When she did that, Duck tangled his fingers with hers. There was something about that made them click. Their hands were perfect for one another. They were a perfect match. Did that mean that they were perfect for each other? The again, Duck was pretty cute and Miranda liked him when he was not so obnoxious.

"I'm sorry," Duck said as he was about to move his hand away from hers but Miranda stopped him.

"No," she said as she shook her head, "I like it," she stayed quiet for a while. "Thanks for helping me get through this," she answered him and he gave her a shrug, "and for that, you deserve something."

_Oh no_ Duck thought _not another slap. _He felt something soft and moist swipe against his cheek as he opened his eyes. She kissed him! Miranda finally kissed him! _WOO-HOO! _he mentally hooted as he looked at Miranda with a wide grin.

"I heard all of that," Miranda told him with a smile. To her surprise, Duck kissed her back and she liked it.

After bidding their final goodbyes, the Loonatics hopped back into their spaceship. They waved one last time at their friends and not to mention love interests as they rose up to the sky and disappeared into the distance. In the spaceship, Rev was anxious to go home so he could call Michelle and see how she was doing. Slam was upset that he had left Bridget all alone but thanks to technology, he was going to see her on his cell phone that showed the person that he was talking with on a hologram. Tech tried to remain calm about this but his mind always traveled back to Quinn. He missed her but he hoped to see her again. Lexi was glad that she had made a new friend, one that was a girl. She would finally have someone to share her secrets with and have a little girl talk once in a while. On the outside, Duck was being mild-mannered about this departure but on the inside, he was screaming for joy that Miranda finally kissed him and he got his chance as well!

"Hey didn't we forget someone?" Lexi spoke up.

Ace turned and faced his teammates. All six of them were there but the only person that was missing was Pierre Le Pew. Ace remembered what they had done. They had left him at planet Harman since he was too busy kissing and hugging Fleur. "He'll be fine," Ace said, "not to mention that he has a goil that will straighten him up."

Lexi giggled. "Yeah, she is a pretty feisty girl. It goes to show you, don't mess with Fleur."


	30. Forever

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song "Forever" by Chris Brown  
**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Hello! Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, I have a pretty good idea of whom you're talking about. How can I forget about those two cuties? :)  
**

* * *

Weeks passed by ever since the Loonatics had left planet Harman and their acquaintances. They did miss them, but they always found an opportunity to keep in touch with them. Slam always tried his best to try to text with Bridget but the message that he typed was just a jumble of words. Nevertheless, when Bridget saw the sentence "you have a new message from Slam" her heart fluttered to hear from him and his jumbled sentences.

Tech had locked himself up in his room and was instant messaging Quinn on his computer. His fingers flowed through the computer keys as he sent message after message to his beloved wolf. One time, Ace had to drag him out of the room to get some fresh air. After walking outside the headquarters for a while, Tech zipped through the stairs and locked himself in his room again.

Rev on the other hand chatted away on his cell phone with Michelle nonstop. When he woke up in the morning, he clutched on his phone, typed in Michelle's number and chatted with her about everything that had happened ever since he returned to Acmetropolis and he asked her about how she was doing as well. The only time when he wasn't seen with his phone, was when they were fighting the villains of the city. After defeating a villain, he would dial Michelle's number again and talk to her.

Duck didn't talk everyday with Miranda like the others did. Her sudden betrayal had affected him much more than the betrayal with Pinkster. However, he still kept in touch with her. He would call her on the phone and her hologram would pop out and they would just talk. Miranda had to find her private time to talk to Duck since she wasn't allowed to talk on the phone while monitoring security cameras around her city. Even though she didn't much with Duck, she still missed him.

Lexi was sitting on the living couch with Ace. The two bunnies chatted about the friends that they made and how they helped them become better superheroes and working as a team. Lexi wanted to talk about something else. Something that had to do with her feelings about Ace but she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt. It was because she was mildly shy to tell Ace and that they had been friends for so long that it would feel kind of strange to her to fall in love with the leader of the team. Then again, she wanted to know if Ace's feelings were mutual.

"Would ya excuse me for a moment? I need ta check on Tech 'cause he's been stuck in his room for hours," Ace told Lexi as he got up from the couch and went to check on the coyote.

Lexi looked after him. A slight smile made its way to her lips. Maybe she should tell him about it. Even if he didn't feel the same about her, oh well, she would promise herself that she wasn't going to cry about it but get over it. The cell phone on the table buzzed. Lexi looked at the cell phone and picked it up. She looked at the caller and saw that it was Andrea who was calling her. Lexi smiled as she put the phone to her hear. "Hey Andrea!" she greeted her new friend.

"Hey," Andrea greeted her in her thick Southern accent, "how're things going with ya'll?"

"Pretty good," Lexi told her, "same old things. Battling villains and my teammates talking or texting your teammates."

Andrea rolled her eyes when she said that. "Oh my Lord," she said in an exasperated voice, "its crazy over here. Michelle talks nonstop with her beau, Bridget just texts, Quinn never leaves her room and always plays that toy that Tech made her, and Pierre and Fleur are getting hotter and hotter by the second."

"Hotter and hotter?" Lexi repeated as she stifled a laugh.

"Ya don't want to know," Andrea told her. The bunny turned her head to the side when she heard a thump to the left side of the room, "hey!" she yelled Pierre who was towering over Fleur, "that couch is made from expensive leather! GET. A. ROOM!" she yelled as she got up from her seat and walked into another room. "That's what I meant my dear friend."

"Now I get it," Lexi said, "how are things going with you and Hunter."

Andrea slightly blushed when Lexi mentioned him. "Things are going good. We shared our first kiss when ya'll left."

"Aww," Lexi gushed.

"Fleur told him that he could join the team but he wasn't up for it," Andrea shrugged, "but I still get to see him."

"That's great," Lexi said, "I am very happy for you and Hunter."

"Thanks," Andrea smiled, "how are things going with you and your hunk?"

Lexi took a deep breath. "Nothing has happened yet," she said, "but I am kind of nervous about something." She got up from the couch and paced about the room. "I want to tell him how I feel but I feel very shy about it and I am kind of nervous for his answer when I tell him about it."

"Does he remember that kiss on the forehead that you gave him?" Andrea asked her.

"No he doesn't know about the kiss," Lexi answered.

When Lexi said that word 'kiss' at the same time, Ace walked into the living room. He looked at Lexi, whose back was facing him. _Kiss_? Ace thought as he raised an eyebrow. He looked up at Lexi when she continued to speak.

"I can't just go up to him and tell him that I love you," Lexi continued, "it would feel kind of weird, you know what I mean?" she asked.

Ace was about to open his mouth and say something to Lexi but he decided not to say anything at all. He mentally smiled when he found out that Lexi liked him. He shared the same feelings for her as well. Working for two years with the only female in the group from the same species, of course he would develop feelings for her. She was cute, she had pretty eyes, and she was tougher than any girl he had come in contact with. Not only that but she was good-natured, sweet, and a humble rabbit that cared for her friends.

"So you think that I should tell him about it?" Lexi's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Why not?" Andrea asked, "you'll never know unless you try. If he reject you, which he would be pretty stupid, I'll help you get through it."

"Thanks," Lexi said as she took a deep breath, "I will. It was nice talking to you."

"Ya too," Andrea said, "and good luck."

"Thanks," Lexi said, "bye." With that, she shut her cell phone. She turned around and gasped when she saw Ace standing right there. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating at his presence. "Oh Ace, you scared me."

"Sorry about dat," Ace said as he approached her. Instead of going directly to her, Ace walked over to a stereo. He took out an iPod from the twenty-first century that was passed on from his ancestors to him. He had gone through the music and there were a lot of great music from the twenty-first century. He was thankful that he had access to this music and now was the perfect time.

Lexi watched as Ace plugged in the iPod to the stereo and dimmed the lights. "Ace what are you doing?" she suddenly asked. Before she knew it, music made its way to her ears. She looked at Ace who was approaching her.

_1, 2, 3, 4,_

_Hey!_

_ Hey! _

_Forever _

_Hey! _

_Hey! _

_Forever_

"I heard ya talkin' with Andrea," Ace told her as he kept a slight distance from her. He saw the pink bunny blushing a little, "it was very surprising an' nice."

Lexi's green pupils grew wide. She could feel her body slightly shaking when he saw that but she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. Could it be that Ace liked her the same way that she liked him?

_It's you and me _

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity _

_Tonight is the night _

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

Lexi heard the singer's sweet voice making its way throughout the room. She grabbed her right arm with her left hand and looked up at Ace with a meek smile. What a good introduction to have at this time! "I was hoping that you wouldn't," she suddenly said.

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music _

_Around you, around you_

"About de kiss?" he asked her. When he said that, he saw her beautiful eyes growing wide.

"I am so sorry Ace," she apologized as if she had betrayed her teammates like Miranda had done weeks ago.

"What are ya apologizing for Lex?" he asked her, "if I was conscious during dat time, I wouldn't have stopped ya. I would have been surprised but I wouldn't mind that you kissed me."

_I'ma take you there, _

_I'ma take you there _

_So don't be scared, _

_I'm right here, ready? _

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere _

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

Lexi felt a little relieved now. At least she knew that Ace liked her kissing him but it wasn't enough for her to know if he actually loved her like she loved him. "There has is something that I want to tell you and I'm not sure if you would feel the same away about it?"

"Shh," Ace lightly said as he put his index finger lightly on her lips, "let's just enjoy dis moment before someting happens." He held his hand in front of him and Lexi looked at it. "Take it," he said as she looked up at him. Lexi looked at his yellow gloved hand and put her pink gloved hand on his. He lightly clutched her hand and pulled her closer to him.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night _

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor _

_'Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

"I have been waiting for dis," Ace said as he put his hand on her waist and held her hand with his other. The two bunnies lightly rocked back and forth to the flow of the music. "Just me an' you, together on this wonderful night."

Lexi sucked in a deep breath. _Wow _she thought _why am I feeling so giddy and lightheaded right now? Don't faint in front of him! Not now!_ She looked up at her leader and smiled. "I have been waiting for this night too," she said, "but you need to know something. Ace, I-" she was about to say but the rabbit interrupted her.

"Oh this is my favorite part in de song," Ace spoke up as he twirled Lexi around and around on the floor.

_And dance forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_Ever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever on the dance floor_

Ace stopped twirling Lexi and looked at her. He saw the surprise in her eyes mixed with excitement. He was just stalling for time so he could give her another surprise after the song was over. He hoped that she would like it just as much as he liked her.

"Ace, I need to tell you something," Lexi spoke up as he let go of her, "I-"

"Lets sit on the couch," Ace said as he pulled her over to the couch and the two rabbits sat next to each other. "Anyway, I need to tell you something that's very important to me." Lexi straightened herself and looked at Ace. Before she knew it, Ace took her hand in his and covered it with his other hand. She looked at her hand that was sandwiched between his and then looked up at Ace.

_Feels like were on another level _

_Feels like our love's intertwined _

_We can be two rebels _

_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I  
_

_All you gotta do is watch me _

_Look what I can do with my feet _

_Baby, feel the beat inside  
_

_I'm driving, you could take the front seat _

_Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh It's like now_

"You are a very beautiful goil," Ace spoke up as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Having you on the team has been one the best lifesaver for us. Without you, we are not a team, without you we are nothing. I am nothing," he said. "Der has been somting dat has been missing inside of me. Dat thing is you," he continued.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night _

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor _

_'Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

"I am glad dat you kissed me without me knowing. It was kind of sly but I liked it even though I couldn't feel it. I'd rather be kissed by you everyday than anyone else. You are the missing puzzle in my soul Lexi Bunny. You are the only rabbit that has been missing in my life. You are the perfect one for me and I finally found ya."

_And dance forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_Ever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever on the dance floor_

__Lexi was very surprised by these sweet words that Ace was spilling out to her. She didn't know that she had such a strong impact on the team and more importantly Ace. Not only that but Ace was telling that he loved her in a very long way. Though she liked hearing Ace's words about her.

"You are strong, brave, feisty and you're de only girl dat I've seen who has those traits," Ace continued.

_Please don't pinch me _Lexi begged _I want to live this forever._

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground _

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart _

_Girl, where did you come from? _

_Got me so undone _

_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes _

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing _

_There's no one else that matters, you love me _

_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

__"I know what you want to say to me," Ace spoke as she continued to gaze at him, "I know that you want to say dat you love me but the man has to be de one to say it foist to de lady."

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night _

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor _

_'Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

__"And here it is," Ace said as he put both of his hands on her pink cheeks and pulled her face closer to his. His lips locked with hers as the two bunnies felt the moisture from each others lips.

_And dance forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_Ever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever-ever _

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah_

_Forever-ever-ever-ever _

_Forever-ever oh_

__The two rabbits pulled away and looked at one another. Lexi was trying to calm herself but her breathing increased and her breathing turned into panting. On the outside, Ace looked calm about the situation but on the inside, he was jumping around at that action that he did towards Lexi. "Did dat answer your question?" he asked her.

Lexi looked up at him. A wide smile made its way to her lips as she threw her arms at Ace and hugged him. "Yes," she answered, "this was what I had been wanting to tell you all along but I couldn't," she said as she pulled away and looked at him.

"I understand," Ace told her, " I couldn't bring myself to tell ya how I felt either. Mostly was because we were always fighting de villains and dat we were around our teammates a lot but now dat dey are busy with their goilfriends, we can be busy with each other too."

"I like the sound of that," Lexi smiled as she leaned over and gave Ace a kiss on the cheek. Ace blushed when she did that but he liked it. Now he had a girlfriend for himself. The kind of girlfriend that he always dreamed of. Lexi was happy to have the perfect boyfriend that any girl would be lucky to have. Ace always made her feel special and now, he could make her feel special everyday. _Wait 'till Andrea heard about this _Lexi thought as she clutched on her cell phone, but for right now, Andrea can wait. She was too busy with Ace to text right now.

She leaned in once more to Ace and sealed the night with another kiss.

* * *

**THE END **

**(NOOO!)**

**Hello you guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews. I loved reading them and taking your recommendations to make my story better and truth be told, the did make it better. So I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if its a little too cheesy but whatever romantic thing I write, it always comes out cheesy. Looks like Speedy Gonzales would eat this chapter anyway (lol!). Anyone thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and for your future reviews as well.  
**

**~snheetah**


End file.
